The New Breeds
by India Present
Summary: Relationships begin to be questioned, along with loyalties upon the arrival of new scouts. Can Serena and Darien survive-while keeping the kingdom? Is love the key or the weapon? *1 in 3 R&R complete*
1. Dreams and Arrivals

Author's Notes: This is the prologue and first chapter to my story _The New Breeds_. The New Breeds is my first fanfic ever so try and work with me. I have started writing the story that comes after this, _Crystal's Secret Crisis_, which may be up shortly for those who have already read _The New Breeds_ from a mailing list, etc. I have actually completed this whole story. Before posting another chapter, I would like to wait for at least 5 reviews. I hope my story gains lots of readers. 

Anything in _italics_ is what someone is thinking to themselves, or a word that has emphasis on it. The first sentence in a paragraph with a star (*) by it means that there is a double space there because it's set off from that scene for a number of different reasons. I'm sure you'll get the hang of all my weird ways of writing. 

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Kara who inspired me to start writing. Without you, I would have never met a lot of the people I have or had as much fun. You are a great friend. Thanks. 

The New Breeds 

By: neoqueenserenityito1 

Prologue 

A blazing flame came down the elevator. "You're going down Zoisite!" Serena yelled. "Moon Prism Power." 

"Yes, I am." Darien said as he held out a rose. 

"No!" Sailormoon screamed. "Darien." She started to cry for a loved one lost, but found-an old friend she always had. 

The Seven Rainbow Crystals glowed as they rose and floated to Serena. She stood as the crystals started to form the Imperium Silver Crystal. Her Crescent Moon Wand appeared to hold the crystal. As the crystal was revealed, so was the Moon Princess. Serena floated above the loved one she was losing as her memory returned. 

"I remember," she said. 

A glimmer of the Star Locket flashed before her and her love's eyes. This was a symbol of their love for each other. 

"I remember the last time we were together," Darien said to his princess, "it was during the last battle with the Negaverse." 

"Rei are you all right with this?" Ami asked. 

"Yeah," Rei replied, "they were meant way before Darien and me." 

"Cosmic Moon Power," Serena said to activate her wand to ward off Zoisite's attack. Serena passed out on top of Darien. When she opened her eyes, she was on Lita's back. "Where's Tuxedo Mask?" She asked. "Where's Darien? You didn't leave him?" 

* Serena woke up in a cold sweat, wondering what her dream meant. "Darien," she whispered. Serena rolled over in bed smushing Luna's tail. 

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Luna screamed. "What did you do that for?" 

"I'm sorry Luna," Serena apologized. "I just had a dream. It was a dream of the battle where I lost Darien, and I was revealed as the Moon Princess. What do you think it means Luna? Does it mean that something has come that will be a threat to Darien? Does it mean that I'm going to lose him again? If it does Luna I can't handle it. I can't take losing him again." Serena started to cry just at the idea of that. 

"Serena, calm down." Luna soothed, with an ounce of worry of what the dream might mean. She didn't know if the dream meant what Serena said. If it did and that happened would Serena be strong, and try to rescue Darien-or would she break down like she says? Would she be able to handle that? Would she be able to set a good example for the other Scouts? "Serena go to sleep so you can get up early for school." For now, there was no answers to those questions. 

Immediately Serena stopped crying and looked shocked. "School!" She screamed. "There's school in the morning. I forgot. Oh no, I have a test tomorrow and I forgot. I don't want to make another 48 on a test-another E for the books. What am I gonna do. If I don't pass Mom is going to be mad, and Darien will be even worse. Oh no!" 

"Serena!" Luna screamed. "It'll be even worse if you are late again, and get detention. Go to sleep. You can sleep for three more hours." 

Chapter 1 

"Oh no, I'm going to be late again!" Serena cried as she ran into the kitchen. She hurriedly grabbed some toast and her lunch from the table. "I got to go Mom. See you later." 

"Bye, Meatball Head." Sammy laughed as he walked out the door closing it in Serena's face. 

Serena stood there, fuming for a moment, then ran out the door. _That little brat!_ Serena thought. As she was running to school, she saw a figure move passed her. With no time to look or care, she kept running scared of getting detention. Just as she entered Miss H's class the bell rang. 

"I see you're on time today, Serena." Miss H said. "I'm glad. Today we have a new student joining us from America." 

"You're really lucky, Serena," Molly whispered. "You came really close to getting a week of detention again." 

"Yeah," Serena agreed, nearly out of breath, "I know." 

"Serena, Molly," Miss H yelled to get their attention. "Pay attention, please. As I was saying, today we have a new student joining us from America. She's fourteen. She gets to stay in what would be her appropriate level because of her advanced studies-she could rival Ami for valedictorian. I'm surprised she doesn't go to Mugen. Her name is India Present." 

Miss H opened the door, in walked a light-skinned African American girl. She had black hair and dark brown eyes that sparkled like gems. She was about Serena's height and stature. Her jet black hair that gleam was as long as Serena's. The most surprising thing about her was the style in which her hair was done-it look exactly like Serena's. She was almost a mirror image. One thing, for sure, was that she didn't have Serena's clumsiness. 

She held her posture, and walked with a nature grace unlike anyone had seen. She had a smile that lit up the room, and showed even straight teeth. It was as if she was perfect. She reminded Serena as herself in the Moon Kingdom. 

"Hello," India said, and followed it with her one million dollar smile. "My name is India Present. I'm from the United States of America. I just move here a week ago. I'm fourteen years old. From what I see of Tokyo, it's beautiful. Tokyo reminds me of a crystal. I think I've said enough Miss H, may I sit down?" India had an accent that told she was different, but it was beautiful, maybe it was just because she was from a different country, though. 

"Yes," Miss H responded. "There is an empty sit next to Serena." 

"Thank you," India said. 

"Wow, Serena!" Molly said. "She could almost be your twin. She even wears meatballs." 

"No, she doesn't." Serena said with a touch of jealousy. "I'm much more, much more..." 

"Clumsy." Molly finished for Serena. 

"No, I'm not!" Serena protested. 

India walked over to the desk next to Serena. She seemed to be floating on air. India looked at Serena, and sat down. 

"Hi," India said. "I see I'm not the only one who likes this style." 

"Hi," Serena said. As she looked at India more closely, a flash of resemblance came to her. She seemed so familiar. Then, Serena recognized her as the person who passed in front of her. No, it was something more than that-much more-but Serena couldn't put her hand on it. "I've always had my hair like this." 

"Me, too," India said. "It just comes naturally. Are there any good arcades around here? I love to play Sailor V." 

"Yeah!" Serena nearly screamed. 

"Everyone get ready for the test." Miss H told her class, while looking directly at Serena. 

"I'll show you after school Okay?" Serena asked. 

"Sure," India said. "Good luck." 

"I'm going to need it," Serena sighed. 

* After school Serena and India walked to the arcade. Andrew was there and he waved hi. 

"That's Andrew," Serena said. "He's nice. Well, there's Sailor V." 

Andrew walked over to them. "Hi Serena," he said. "Who's your friend?" 

"This is India Present," Serena introduced. "She's a new student at Crossroads." 

"Hello Andrew," India said. "You're cute. I wonder why you aren't surrounded by girls." 

Andrew blushed at the compliment. India just smiled and turn to play Sailor V. She was really good at it, too. She had gotten the highest score in only half an hour. Serena, Andrew, and a crowd of people stood around watching as this new girl just changed the high scores, and played the game to levels that were rarely seen in the arcade-all in one game. It was amazing, and in the middle of all the commotion Serena forgot everything. 

"Hey!" Rei yelled, "Meatball Head. Did you forget something or are you just dumb? We had a meeting today! You are so irresponsible! Can't you do anything right? We were waiting for an hour before we came to look for you!" 

Ignoring Rei's meanness, Serena said, "India, this is Rei. Rei has a bit of an attitude problem, so you'll have to excuse her rude behavior. Rei if you will shut up, this is India she goes to Crossroads." 

"Wow," Rei said astonished. She looked at India amazed, at the resemblance between her and Serena. "She looks almost exactly like you." 

Behind Rei stood Mina who was holding Artimis, Ami who was holding Luna, and Lita. Each one of them stared in disbelief of what their eyes saw. It seemed almost impossible in their eyes to find anyone who even favored Serena, except Mina, in their eyes. 

"Mina, Amy, and Lita this is India," Serena said. 

"We already know," Mina said, stating the obvious for Serena. "She's the one who could take Ami's place as valedictorian." 

Ami blushed. She was also a little angry of all the work she did, and now this girl just comes readily to take it all away. In Amy's heart, she really didn't care because the work she did now was to achieve her dream of becoming a doctor. 

"It's amazing how much you two look alike!" Lita exclaimed. 

"We don't look that much alike." Serena said laughing. "Good looks like these can't be copied." 

Everyone looked at Serena, then each other, and burst out laughing. 

All of a sudden, India walked over to where Mina and Amy where standing. "Hello Luna and Artimis," she replied. She rubbed their soft fur and stood back. 

"How did you know their names?" Rei asked uneasily. 

"Serena introduced them," India said quickly. "She said this is Mina, Ami, Lita, Luna, and Artimis." 

"Oh calm down, Rei." Serena said. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to go Serena," India said. "My mom wants me home early." 

"Okay," Serena said. "Bye." 

"Oh, and tell Endymion I said hi," India whispered in Serena's ear as she walked by her. 

Serena stood frozen, a look of shock on her face. Everyone watched India walk out and leave. Even through the weirdness that just happened, she kept her posture. Something was up, and everyone could tell. 

"I don't trust her," Rei said. "I'm getting major vibes from her. We should be careful." 

"I know," Luna said. "Central Control said a girl would come who could make or break the Scouts. She could just be that girl. She reminds me of someone, but with my memory gaps it's hard to tell. Be careful girls." 

"Luna, remember my dream?" Serena asked Luna. "She might be what the dream was telling me." 

"Serena she looks almost just like you, except for hair, eyes, and race," Ami said. "If I were you I'd worry about her meeting Darien. She could be a threat to your relationship. She's you except she has a lot more in common with him. Watch your back." 

"Luna what did you mean about her making or breaking us?" Lita asked. "That is if she is the girl whom you're talking about." 

"This girl will be a Scout that has the power to improve the Scouts, and help them," Luna answered, "but she also has the power to destroy all the Scouts-even Sailor Moon. Her power is like none other. She also will be able to destroy the bond between you and Darien, Serena. If she joins you we will be unstoppable, but if she doesn't and decides to side with evil we are all doomed. I don't know how she looks or who she is, but she does share a resemblance to the Moon Princess. This girl could be our ally or our foe. We must be careful." 

"Luna, what do you mean side with evil?" Lita asked. 

"Yeah, I thought all of that was gone." Mina added. 

"I don't know." Luna answered. "But with the arrival of a new Sailor Scout, always comes the arrival of a new enemy." 


	2. Lunchtime Memories

Author's Notes: In case you're wondering, neoqueenserenityito1 is my screen name on the mailing list I'm on. 

So, chapter 1 was just an introduction, along with the prologue. This chapter gives a little information on India. It might seem like the story is going slow right now, but trust me it's actually going fast. I wonder if anyone can figure out who this mystery guy is. That might be giving away a little too much information, but oh well. This is an late notice, but an hate reviews or anything of the such is more than welcomed. 

This is just a little for now, but when I get more reviews there will be another chapter. As we know, with another chapter comes more details and things. I hope I can get more reviews. 

Fill ins: If no one understood the first part in the prologue I'll explain it now. The first part of the prologue is just a dream. It's also the way Serena and Darien found out about each other's identity in my favorite episode, "A Crystal Clear Destiny." It's only fragments of the episode and it goes into "The Reluctant Princess" a little. 

This chapter is dedicated to my sis Rei, Tabitha. She has been a really big help in a lot of ways. She one of my best friends. She's also my editor. Lol. Thanks a lot Tabitha! 

Chapter 2 

Ding dong. Ding dong. Darien's doorbell rang without end. He ran to the door before his bell broke. When Darien opened the door he stood there looking out at Serena. She looked really disturbed. Serena had tears streaming down her face; they were mingling with the raindrops from the thunderstorm that just started. 

"Serena," Darien said, "come out of the rain before you catch a cold. You're soaked to the bone." 

"Oh, Darien!" Serena cried out as she ran into Darien's arms. She started to cry hysterically. "Darien I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much. I can't take it. I can't lose you again." 

"Serena," Darien said lifting Serena's face to look at him, "calm down. What are you talking about? 

You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here." Darien looked deep into Serena's eyes and gave her a deep kiss. 

"Darien I had this really weird dream," Serena said as she and Darien walked over to the sofa. "The dream was about the battle with Zoisite and Malachite. You know the one when I was revealed as the Moon Princess..." Serena trailed off. 

"You mean the battle were you lost me to the Negaverse." Darien replied calmly. "Serena calm down. I'm not going to leave you. I feel as close to you as ever. You know that I would never let anything come between us." 

"I know Darien, but," Serena hesitated, "there's this new girl at school. Everyone tells me to look out for her. They say she looks just like me, even though I don't see. They say I should be careful of her meeting you because she has a lot more in common with you. This really bothers me. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if it wasn't for the dream. And then, all of a sudden, this girl from a totally different country, who is almost identical to me, shows up, and people already see her claiming my most precious treasure." 

"Serena," Darien said softly, "I love you, and only you, don't be silly. I could never leave you for anyone-remember that." He leaned over and kissed Serena lightly on the forehead. 

"Thanks, Darien," Serena said cuddling up closer to Darien, "you always know what to say to make me feel better. I'm still a little worried, though. I'll always love you no matter what. Remember that." Serena looked up at Darien smiling. She stood up and walked to the door with Darien. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Okay," Darien said. 

Serena turned and walked out the door. She looked back to see Darien watching her, making sure she was okay. A warm sense of calm came over her. She turned and walked away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Darien slowly walked to the hallway. He turned around with a sense of remembrance. "Neo," Darien whispered to himself. 

Darien walked into the living room feeling strange. That name meant something special to him. What was it about that name? He looked up to the window and saw a silhouetted figure standing there. The outline looked like Serena. That couldn't be possible. He just saw Serena leave to go home-didn't he? At that moment, the figure turned and disappeared. 

Amazed Darien ran to the window. The figure couldn't have jumped for he was a few stories up. Darien's hand rested on the curtains. He felt a wetness on his hand. Only one thing came to his mind-tears. 

Darien took one last look and thought he saw a Sailor Scout turn away from the building next to his. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hi Serena!" India greeted. "What's up?" 

Serena looked up from her lunch to see India looking down at her. "Nothing really," Serena replied. 

_What's she doing here,_ Serena thought. _I don't trust her. What if she really does try to steal Darien? What will I do? I don't know. What if she is the new Sailor Scout? That means she can take Darien. I don't like this. _"What's up with you?" 

"Nothing," India said with a little sadness. "I miss..." India trailed off. 

"Who?" Serena asked. _It better not be someone named Darien._

"It's really silly," India said looking a little embarrassed. 

"It's okay," Serena said, "you can tell me anything." 

"Well," India hesitated, "I miss my ex-boyfriend. He was my only boyfriend ever. We loved each other deeply. Every day we were together, having fun and just enjoying each other's company. Sometimes we didn't even talk-we didn't have to because we understood each other-all we had to do was look in the other's eyes. We were always connected. Actually, we always will be, in a weird sort of way. I'll never give him up. He was always the number one priority on my list, and I was his. 

"It was that way, until one day when he met someone. She was almost my sister, practically. She and I were almost the exact same, but in his eyes she was everything. He didn't want to tell me, but the connection we had made me understand more than I wanted. It really hurt me. It took me a long time to own up to it-to see the fact that he wasn't mine anymore." 

"You mean all that time he was cheating on you and you did nothing?" Serena asked amazed. 

"No," India laughed sadly. "He loved me much more than to do that." 

"Than how else would you know that he liked her besides your connection?" Serena asked confused. 

"It was when we were together with her," India explained, "like I said she was like a sister. He didn't meet her for two years of our relationship. You see we were far away from each other. She and I were always close. I had to go away for a while to learn important things. That's when I met him. My friend and I always sent each other letters, pictures, postcards, and everything to each other-we were really close. I am a part of her and she of me. 

"Well, anyway, when I left, that was when I met him. We spent two wonderful years together while I learned all I needed to. When I went back home that's when it happened. It just happened. 

"I could tell because of our connection. I could tell because of how he stared at her when we were all together. He was never alone with her, he respected me too much. When he stared at her, it was a look of so much love-the way he looked at me when we were alone. That scared me. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. How would you feel if that happened to you? 

"After a while I couldn't take it. It was too much to bare. I started to notice that my dearest friend also stared. You see she fell in love with him. Here I was in the middle of love-love between the two people I loved most in the world. So, one day I just told him how I felt. 

"I said, 'I see the way you look at her. I'm not blind. Why can't you just tell me that? You stare at her the way you stare at me. I see you love her. How could you do this?' 

"Then he said, 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Yes, I love her, but I still love you-I always will.' 

"I replied with tears in my eyes, 'I love you, too. I'll always be a part of you forever.' 

"He said, 'I'll always love you, forever, but she is whom I love. You'll always be number one to me always. I'll help you no matter what.' 

"He started to cry, too. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I said, 'you love me but you're in love with her.' 

" 'That's not true!' He exclaimed with force and sadness. 'I'm in love with you, too. It's just she lights a flame in me that you can't. I'll always be _in_ love with you. You will always be my number one.' 

" 'Is that right? I just want you to remember that I always know what you think. I believe you. I'll always be in love with you, too. I'll never love another.' 

" 'I love you,' he said. 'I want you to have this.' In his hand was a locket. It was sterling silver. It wasn't a regular locket in the shape of a heart. It was special. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. Inside of it was a picture of him and me. On the back, there was an inscription: 

_To the one I'll love forever. You're always number one to me. I'll be there if you ever need me_

_Yours truly,_

_Mi._

"I'll always remember that moment," India said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "we were both in tears. For the last time, we kissed the most passionate kiss ever. That moment was everything to me.'Thank you,' I cried. After that, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but it didn't matter because I was getting away. 

"When I came back they were the perfect couple. When Mi was alone he always looked sad, as if remembering the last moment we were together. Inside, I was happy because he was sad. But really in my put-away heart I was hurting because he was hurting. All my friend could think of was him. Then, after all of that, tragedy struck. They were separated. I don't know what happened after that. I just started to travel, and now here I am." 

"I'm sorry," Serena said. "If you don't mind may I see the locket?" 

"Sure," India answer taking off the most beautiful locket Serena had ever seen. It looked like a true token of love. For a moment, India hesitated trying to decide if she would let Serena see it. Finally, she handed it to Serena. "Be careful because the clasp is stuck. I don't want it to get broken more. Please, don't try to open it. It might just break." 

"Okay," Serena said taking the locket.On the back of the locket, was the heartfelt inscription. "This is beautiful. Do you want to go to the arcade after school to cheer you up?" Serena handed the locket back. 

"Really, I'd like to meet your friends-you know get to know them better!" India exclaimed already brightening. 

"Why not?" Serena thought to herself. "Sure, okay." 

"You better finish your lunch before the bell rings," India said. 

"Oh," Serenasaid, "I forgot, weird." 


	3. Two Scouts and a Meeting

Author's notes: I'm quite sure you can figure out what's going to happen in this chapter when you start reading it. I'm just going to post this chapter and maybe another in awhile. If I don't have any real demand I might just delete the story. I hope I do get demand though because the story has only just begun. Thanks lots to all those that have reviewed. It's really appreciated. 

This chapter is dedicated to my dear sister, Jesse. Like I said, freak the reviews. We're both good writers and have been told so. It's just a bad rut right now. You are one of the people that keep me going, and for you I'm going to post my other story. 

Chapter 3 

Beep. Beep. Serena's communicator rang endlessly. 

"What!?!" Serena yelled as she answered her communicator. "What is it? I was taking a nap." 

"Shut up, Meatball Head!" Rei screamed. "It's six o'clock. Luna has some important information on the new Scout. But you would know that if you would wake up. Get over to the temple-now!" 

"Who are you to order me around?" Serena asked indignantly. "Have you forgotten that I'm the leader Rei? You could show a little respect." 

"Who cares?" Rei asked just to annoy Serena. "Yes, I know that you're the leader. In fact, I wonder why you are everyday. Like I said earlier, I should be the leader." 

"What?" Serena screamed. "I'm the leader because I'm the princess. I'm the leader because I was the first Scout. I'm the leader because I'm better than you. I'm the leader because you couldn't win without me. I'm the leader because--" 

"I'll tell you why you're the leader," Rei said, "you're the leader so it'll make you feel better. You're the leader because you have low self-esteem. You're the leader because you'd cry like the baby you are if you weren't. You're the leader because we feel sorry for you. Do you need me to go on?" 

"No," Serena said fuming with tears in her eyes. 

"Well, good then," Rei said, "now get over here to the Temple before I come and get you myself." 

"I'd like to see that you slave driver!" Serena yelled. "I'll see you later." Serena closed the communicator before Rei could say anything else. 

She went downstairs to leave. When she was about to leave she smelled something delicious. Serena followed her nose into the kitchen. She saw the most wonderful batch of chocolate chip cookies on a plate. "Mom, can I have just one?" Serena asked her mom, Mrs. Tsukino. 

"No, Serena," her mom said. "You don't won't to spoil your appetite. I need you to get me some milk on your way back from wherever you're going. If you forget you won't get one single cookie." 

"Yeah," Sammy teased coming up behind Serena, "no milk, no cookie. If you don't get any cookies that means a whole lot more for me. Your pea of a brain better remember if you want a cookie." 

"Why don't you just stay out of it, Sammy?" Serena asked. "Didn't you cause enough trouble just by being born? I'll remember the milk, and when I come back I'm going to eat every single one, brat." 

"We'll see Meatball Head," Sammy laughed. 

"Just remember the milk Serena," their mom said interrupting their argument. 

"Sure, mom," Serena responded. 

************ 

"I'm here," Serena said, out of breath from running the whole way. 

"It's a miracle you even made it," Rei said arrogantly. 

"Rei, you're being mean," Ami said taking up for Serena. "What took you so long? We've been waiting for almost half an hour!" 

"Yeah," Lita agreed. "We could have come to you and saved time. I agree with Rei." 

"Well, I agree with Ami and Serena," Mina spoke up. "Lighten up, she ran the whole way here. Rei, we don't need your sarcastic remarks, or your negativity, Lita." 

"Thanks for taking up for me guys," Serena said. "I'm glad someone appreciates me. After everything we've been through, I'd think I deserved some respect." 

"Can we get on with it?" Artemis asked growing annoyed at their constant arguments. 

"Yes," Luna agreed, "stop the guilt and sorrow trip. Let's get to business. 

"It turns out there is a second Scout who will soon appear. Unlike the first, she is completely evil. This Scout won't come to our side. The first Scout, whom we believe is India Present, can choose sides and holds the fate of the Sailor Scouts in her hands. This new Scout will not be able to decide your fate. If the first Scout decides to join you the Scouts will win, but if she chooses to join the other Scout your fate will be sealed." 

"I don't like this," Lita said, "I don't like how our whole future will be decided by someone we don't even know yet. What if this Scout has already chosen sides-then what? This is not fair to our side." 

"I know what you mean," Mina agreed. "This Scout could have already chosen the Evil Sailor Soldier. We won't know for sure until we face both Scouts in battle." 

"What if India is the new Scout?" Ami asked. "If she is we just might have a chance. I mean, we all seem to get along great with her. I hope for our sake it is India so we'll have a much better chance at surviving this battle." 

"That's easy for you to say," Serena almost yelled. "She isn't the one that could steal your boyfriend. If it is her I could lose Darien. Then, she and Darien meeting will be unavoidable if they're both on our side." 

"Would it really be so bad?" Rei asked. 

"Yes," Serena said. 

"I mean for Darien," Rei teased smiling. "India does seem to have a whole lot more in common with him. They both like classical music and she is at his level of thinking. I'm sure if they met they'd click instantly." 

"I agree," Mina said. 

"Me, too," Lita said. 

"I'd really hate to say this, but me three," Ami said almost in a whisper. 

"I don't believe it!" Serena screamed. "You're already picking a new leader and giving my boyfriend away! Ami, how could you say that? How could any of you say that?" 

"We're just stating the facts," Rei gloated. 

"Girls could you please pay attention?" Artemis questioned. "Now this new Scout has yet to show herself. That means that she could show up anytime without warning. You should all be on your guard." 

"Where are these Scouts from, Luna?" Ami asked. 

"The only information we have on that is that they are from the Moon Kingdom," Luna said. "Also, some kind of way they are both heirs or Princesses of the Moon Kingdom." 

"What?" Everyone screamed with Serena being the loudest. 

"How?" Serena asked in surprise. "I'm an only child on the Moon. How can their be other Princesses of the Moon? That's impossible. Why don't I know or remember anything about this?" 

"I don't know Serena," Luna said calmly, "I haven't gotten all my memory back yet either. This is just as much a surprise to me as it is to you. 

"Be happy that only one of them can claim the throne-that is the one that can be on our side or the other. You see, Queen Serenity made sure that no one evil could inherit the throne. The Evil Scout, you could say, is only a Princess of Dark Moon. You see, around Pluto is a small planet call Dark Moon. Laws of the Moon Kingdom said that if ever an heir to the throne was evil that they would not inherit the Moon Kingdom, but the Dark Moon. Unlike the first Scout, we know the name of this one, Sailor Dark Moon. 

"Serena you should be happy about one thing-Sailor Dark Moon shares no ties with Darien. This means you only have one rival in love." 

"That's good," Serena pouted. 

"I don't believe this," Mina said, "three Moon Princesses. Well, I guess really two Moon Princesses since only two can get the throne. This is so weird. Now I really bet India is the new Scout. She acts just like I remember Serena acting in the Moon Kingdom. Just look at her, Miss Perfect Grace and Manners. Then, she acts like a regular teenager." 

"I know," Rei piped up, "I'd change her for Serena any day. Just look at her, Miss Clumsy and Piggy." 

"I resent that Rei," Serena scolded, "you're no better." 

"I think Darien would trade them any day, too," Lita replied. 

"Why are you being so mean?" Serena said starting to cry. 

"Stop being such a baby, Serena," Ami commanded. 

"I'm leaving," Serena cried. "I have to go to the store, anyway. If there's anything else feel free to tell me at home, Luna." After that, Serena ran from the others and down the street. 

************ 

"Serena," Darien said touching a girl on the shoulder. A black girl turned around. She had long black hair just like Serena's, which should have given her away. She looked like Serena. Her dark brown eyes shone like the sun. She reminded Darien of someone he had met before. "Sorry, do I know you?" 

"I don't think so," she replied. "Hi, my name is India. I know Serena." 

Darien stared at this girl who reminded him of someone, but not Serena. "I think I got you mixed up with my girlfriend." 

"That's okay," India said. "It happens a lot at school. So, Serena is your girlfriend. She's really nice." 

"Oh," Darien stuttered, "thank you. You remind me of someone I know. Are you new in town?" 

"Yes," India replied, "I've been here for about two months." 

"Have you seen everything around Tokyo?" Darien asked. 

"No," India replied, "unfortunately, I've only seen my home, my school, the scenery while walking, the arcade, oh, and the store." India pointed to all the busy shoppers walking passed them. 

"That's not much, huh?" Darien asked. "I could show you around if you want." 

"Really!" India exclaimed. "I'd love for you to show me the city. Right now I have to buy groceries for my mom and me." 

"Do you need some help?" Darien asked intrigued by her. 

"Yes," India said, "thank you." 

"Here, I'll take that," Darien said taking the carrying basket from her. 

"I'm a great cook," India told him. "Actually, I love to cook. Tonight I'm making Beef Curry." 

"You sure seem confident in your abilities," Darien said admiring her. 

"Confidence was something I was born with," India replied, "but hard for me to show at times. I know I can do almost anything." India looked down and back up quickly. "Don't you think you'll need my address?" 

Darien was staring at India. She seemed to interest him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Oh, oh," Darien said, just realizing what she was saying, "yeah. If I don't have it how will I know where to pick you up?" 

"Here," India said handing him a piece of paper she scribbled her address on. 

"You live in a good part of Tokyo," Darien remarked amazed. 

"My mom is a scientist," India explained, "we have to live in big houses so she can have a room for experimenting. Usually, she has a whole floor of the house as a laboratory." 

"You must be really proud of her," Darien replied. 

"I am," India responded. "Here's the last thing on my list." 

"Why don't we go to the check out line, then," Darien said. "I have what I need. I just came for some toothpaste." Darien held up a tube of toothpaste he had picked up earlier. They walked to the check out line together. The cashier rang up Darien, then India. 

"That will be 29.86," the cashier told India. India paid her and gathered up her bags. 

Darien picked up one of India's two bags. "Why don't I walk you home?" Darien offered. "It's getting late and these bags are heavy." 

"Why not?" India said. "Sure. Anyway you'll be able to find my house better." 

************ 

Serena turned and looked toward the entrance of the store. She thought she saw India and Darien together. 

"India, Darien," she called to make sure if it was them are not. They didn't look back or even seem to notice her. Maybe Serena was just tried. The two people didn't even seem to hear her or care. Serena went and got her milk and went home. 

************ 

"I guess I'll see you Friday," India said. 

"Sure, Friday is good for me," Darien replied. 

"I guess I'll see you then," India repeated. "Thanks for walking me home and carrying my bag for me." India turned and walked inside the house. "Good bye." 

"Bye," Darien said. "I'll see you Friday." 

India closed the door after waving. Darien stood on the steps for a few minutes. He seemed to want to get to know India better, to be with her a little longer. Finally, he turned and walked away. 


	4. Nanashi Black

Author's Notes: Hey all. Here is the next chapter. We have all been introduced to India, and here comes another one. You better look out because she's not playing around. Remember, this is all the beginning. This is the calm before the storm. Hope you like. 

Chapter 4 

"Wake up!" Luna screamed. "Do we have to go through this every morning? Can't you get yourself up at least once so I won't have to wake you up? 

"Serena when you go to school you should be on your guard. You see Central Command says that Sailor Dark Moon will show up soon-maybe even today!" 

"What!?!" Serena screamed waking up instantly. "You mean I could have another Sailor with major problems at my school? This isn't happening. I don't know why this has to happen to me." 

"Will you get over it Serena," Luna said, "we have more important things to worry about than you and your life today. I've already informed the other Sailor Scouts about this new information. Lita, Mina, and Ami are on their guard and you should be, too. Rei will join you all after school." 

"Fine," Serena said, "I'll look for this new Scout. I'm getting up and getting ready so I can be _early_ to school." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm so tired," Serena moaned. 

"Why?" India asked. "It's such a beautiful morning outside, and I just couldn't imagine not being energetic about it." 

"Oh, don't worry about Serena," Molly answered. "Serena is always a sleepyhead in the morning. You and Serena might look a like, but you and she are completely different. You always seem so happy and content, but Serena is just tired and depressed if she doesn't have food or Darien around." 

"What did you just say?" Serena asked offended. 

"Admit it Serena," Molly said, "you only have a few things that make you happy, and the top two are Darien and food." 

"All right I'll admit it," Serena said, "and number three is the arcade." 

"See she's so spacey," Molly laughed. 

India laughed, "You guys are really close, and funny." 

"Attention class," Miss H ordered, "come to order. Today we have a new student joining. Her name is Nanashi Black. She is fifteen years old. She, too, is from the United States. Actually, she is India Present's cousin. I guess your family has genes that Serena could use greatly. All of you could learn from these two. They're new and from a total different country, yet they can keep up and make better grades than half of this class." 

Miss H went to the door and opened it, in stepped a girl with skin as white as milk. She had long, black hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were as dark and as cold as black coals. The darkness of her hair and eyes gave her a really weird look. She seemed sinister, and evil. 

Those cold eyes seemed to drink the whole class up and into her brain. Her eyes rested on India with a dark, hidden meaning. Then, she shifted her eyes to Serena and gave the same cold look. 

_Talk about bad vibes_, Serena thought. 

Suddenly Nanashi's eyes softened and she greeted the class, "Hello. My name is Nanashi 

Black. I'm very pleased to meet you all. Everyone says that this is such a good school. I hope I'll make you Miss H and all of my classmates pleased with me. It's really great how I can be in the same class with my cousin India. I'd really like the chance to meet everyone of you. Thank you." 

"Why don't you sit by your cousin India?" Miss H suggested. 

"I'd be pleased to," India said. 

"Is that really your cousin?" Serena asked. "I mean she seems so weird and creepy, and you seem so nice." 

India's usually warm, friendly look turned harsh. "She's not really my cousin," India said, "we're only related by marriage. It's okay if you don't like her I don't like her much myself. You just can't pick whom you're related to." 

"Hi India," Nanashi greeted with obviously too much sweetness, "it's nice to see you again. I can't remember seeing you after me and my family moved back to the U. S. from Paris." 

"What are you doing here?" India asked harshly. 

"Why your mom isn't the only one with a new job," Nanashi said, "it just so happens that my father found a job here, too. Isn't great the that the whole family is back together again? I don't know why your mom works. My mom wouldn't be caught dead doing manual labor." 

"By father, don't you mean stepfather?" India asked with sarcasm. 

"Well, I'm sure David would love for me to call him father, don't you?" Nanashi responded. "I mean look at him, he's so pathetic it's sickening." 

"If he's so sickening why is your mother still with my uncle?" India asked. 

"Come now you already know the answer," Nanashi responded, "we've had this conversation before. The only reason my mom even acts like she loves him is for the money." 

"Even now you are spawned evil," India whispered. "It makes perfect sense since you come from a mean, hateful person." 

"Really," Nanashi sighed, "we both know I would have ended up this way even if I was 'spawned,' as you say, from the most sweetest person on this Earth." 

"I have no time for you so why don't you crawl back into the hole you came from?" 

India said annoyed. 

"Way I came for you my dear," Nanashi said. "We both know you and I belong together. 

Together we could do anything, anything. Don't you want that? I know you do, it's in your eyes. It's in our reach if we joined together." 

India looked down in thought. She seemed to be thinking about what Nanashi had just said. "I don't know," India whispered. 

"Come with me and you'll always be happy," Nanashi said. "We fit together like two peas in a pod." 

"I don't know," India repeated, "I'll have to think about it." 

"Fine, you can have all the time you want," Nanashi said, "I'll be here however long it takes." 

"I know," India said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So what did you bring for lunch India?" Serena asked. 

"I've got leftover Beef Curry," India said. 

"Really," Serena said, "all I have is Shrimp Fried Rice." 

"You can have my lunch if you want," India offered. 

"Thanks," Serena said taking the curry. 

"So what's with all the negativity with you and your cousin?" Serena asked. 

"She's really very mean when she wants to be," India began. "She can make you feel so low at times. She has this energy that makes you sad and mean. The way she looks at you sometimes is so cold. If you really knew her you wouldn't have to ask why I don't like her very much. 

"But then there is sometimes where she is really sweet and caring. When we were younger, I was six and she was seven, we were best friends. She looked out for me all the time, really she still loves me and looks after me. I can remember this time when I cut my knee when we were at the park. We were playing ball and our ball bounce in the street. I went after it as a car was coming. 

"'Look out,' Nanashi yelled as she pulled me back onto the sidewalk. 

"She had saved me from being hit by the car. When she pulled me back, I feel and cut my knee on the sidewalk. 'I cut my knee, Nanashi,' I said through my tears. 

"'It's okay, India,' She said as she pulled a handkerchief out her pocket. She cleaned my wound and put a Band-Aid on it. 'See,' she said, 'I told you it would be okay.' 

"'Thanks, Nanashi,' I cried hugging her. 

"'You're welcome,' she said. 'Next time you should be careful not to run out into the street like that. Just look at the ball it's okay. The car couldn't have hurt it anyway.' 

"'Nanashi?' 

"'Yes,' she answered. 

"'Why do you take so good care of me?' I asked. 'You're always there for me when I'm sad.' 

"Nanashi looked down at me and smiled so lovingly. 'I'll always be here for you, India no matter what you do,' Nanashi said. 'You're my sister and I'll love you always, and take care 

of you.' 

" 'Thanks, sister,' I said smiling. 

"When we were younger she always looked after me like that," India said. "Then one day we drifted apart and the next time we saw each other she was so mean." 

"That's really awful," Serena said. "I feel sorry for you." 

"Thanks," India said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm here," Serena yelled as she ran up to the girls, "I'm here." 

"You're late again Meatball Head," Rei yelled at Serena. 

"I'm sorry I had detention," Serena moaned. 

"What's new?" Rei asked sarcastically. 

"Excise me you two," Luna interrupted before another argument started. "Have any of you figured out who Sailor Dark Moon is?" 

"Yes, Luna," Ami answered. "There is a new girl at the school named Nanashi Black. 

My computer picked up a strange energy from her." 

"Yeah," Lita said, "she looks really weird and acts too sweet. She gives me the creeps. 

That pale skin and dark hair don't really give off a nice vibe in the first place." 

"Really," Mina agreed, "she looks scary." 

"You mean you think Nanashi is Sailor Dark Moon?" Serena asked. 

"How could you be so dense Serena?" Lita said. 

"Of course she's the next Scout," Rei said. "During lunch I sneaked over to the school to check her out." 

"This almost certainly confirms that India is the new Scout," Ami said. "Both of them are related." 

"They're only related by marriage," Serena said. 

"That doesn't mean anything," Luna said, "it's the fact that she shares a bond with her." 

"Yes," Artemis agreed, "the fact that they even know each other proves that India is the new Scout." 

"Well, I guess Darien is gone Serena," Rei said mockingly. 

"At least he isn't wasting his time on you," Serena shot back. 

"I think that is enough for today," Luna said, "let's go home." 

"Don't forget tomorrow is Friday," Ami said, "it's Scout's Night Out." 

"Okay," everyone said. 


	5. Memories of Old

This is the first time ever I have did double posts. No one reads this, so who cares? This is were I expect-have-gotten hate reviews. Believe me, it gets worse than this. Anything and everything is starting to happen, but still the calm before the storm. Whenever you think it can't get any worse it always does, and I'm here to make sure of that. Now I would really love to get some reviews. If you read please review so I can see how well I'm doing. Remember my signature: Love is natural and meant to happen. Don't be scared to take a chance. Do what feels right. Love can't be outran or forgotten. Try and keep it with you always. 

I leave you with those words. 

This chapter, and the one before, is dedicated to all of those of you who have posted-few that you are. I love you all, and much thanks and gratitude. Byes. 

Chapter 5 

A 

"The time of reckoning is upon us," Nanashi began. "The battle is coming. There is no telling what will happen. No one knows who will win the fight. The major question is: who's side are you on?" 

"I don't know yet," India said. "I have reasons and obligations to each side." 

"Shh," Nanashi hushed India, "come here." India walked over to where Nanashi was and sat down at her feet, her back facing Nanashi. Nanashi took India's opaque hair out of it's two meatball ponytails. 

"Here," Nanashi said, "I'll brush your hair just like I used to when we were little. You must calm yourself for the coming battle. I know we have our differences, but for what reason would you have to choose the other side? Join me. If you joined me we could rule both kingdoms together. India, you know you are the only person I care for because we are one. I accept the fact that I am meant to be evil-that I am evil. I hope you can accept me as your partner and sister like I always wanted. Now, tell me why you would join the other side?" 

India hesitated, "I don't know." 

"It's because of Mi isn't it?" Nanashi asked while lightly brushing India's hair. 

"Yes," India whispered, "but also because of her." 

"She betrayed you!" Nanashi gnarled. "I wouldn't worry about her. Your love, your Mi, could be persuaded to come to our side. Remember his eternal promise to you. Remember that he's in love with you. Feelings like that never change. Even after all these years later, they never change." 

"I'll never forget those promises," India vowed. "It's all just so confusing. I don't know what to do." 

"It doesn't have to be," Nanashi whispered into India's ear, "all you have to do is join me. Mi can be diverted. She is nothing to you. Remember all the time you spent in isolation because she took the only man you ever loved. While you were in isolation, she was with him creating happy memories. Besides me, she took one of the few things that ever mattered to you. We have always been one-you and I-even if we weren't born at exactly the same time. Even though here I am only your stepcousin, we are like sisters." 

"Don't you think I know all of this?" India asked, near tears at the painful memories of the past. "Don't you think I remember what I did? I'm the one who gave him up. I'm the one who let them be together. I'm the one who cause all those years of isolation." 

"You know that's not true!" Nanashi exclaimed. "They forced you to that point. She forced you to that point. She stole him from under you. I watched what happened. She pleaded with him to leave you, but he loved you too much to do such a thing. She betrayed you." 

"I don't believe you," India cried with tears in her eyes. 

"You don't have to," Nanashi said, "your heart tells you the truth." 

India stood up, her long, flowing hair covering her face and tears. "You don't know what I went through!" India screamed. 

"Don't I?" Nanashi said. "You were the only person who ever visited me. You were the only person who cared about me. I could have died and the only person who would notice or care is you. We spent four years apart from each other. Two were spent on your training, and two on my training. Each year we drifted further apart. When you came back with Mi you only came to see me once. After the breakup you didn't even talk to me." 

"YOU!" India screamed. "It's all about you all the time isn't it?" 

"NO!" Nanashi screamed in return. "It's all about us winning the battle that determines the future." 

"I have plans tonight," India said harshly, "I don't have time to spend on you." India turned and walked out of the room. 

Nanashi looked down at her hand. She held the two ponytail holders India had left behind. Nanashi threw them to the ground. 

"This isn't over," Nanashi hissed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Let's go shopping!" Ami said excitedly. 

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "Ami is right. This is Scouts Night Out. Let's kick back, spin some money, and have fun." 

"Let's hurry before all the good clothes are gone," Lita said. "Stop walking so slowly. Get a move on." 

"Come on, Meatball Head," Rei screamed. "We don't have all day!" 

"I'm coming," Serena said. "Would you give me a minute?" Serena started to run, but she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. "Ow!" 

"Get up, Serena," Lita said. 

Serena stood up slowly. She looked herself up and down to make sure she was still clean. Her foot hurt a little, but nothing serious to stop. 

"Wait," Serena cried. "Don't leave me." 

"Then hurry up slowpoke," Ami laughed. 

"Come on," Mina said. "If you don't hurry up no food for you." 

"You wouldn't take my food, would you?" Serena asked nervously. 

"Of course," Rei said, "now get a move on. Meatball Head, you should really go on a diet anyway. Look at all the flab you have." 

"Let's not start another fight you guys," Lita said. "Rei, no smart remarks, and, Serena, no arguing or slowing us down." 

"Fine," Rei and Serena said simultaneously. 

"Well good then," Ami said, "now let's go. We better do something good, I gave up a night of studying." 

"Well, it's a good thing we saved you," Mina said. "Honestly Ami, how many hours do you get out and have fun? You're a great video game player. Actually, you're great at a lot of fun stuff. Besides, studying is a bore. Like the saying goes, 'All fun, and no work make Johnny a dull boy.'" 

"Mina," Lita interrupted, "I think that's 'All work and no play make Johnny a dull boy.'" 

"Whatever," Mina said. 

"Anyway," Rei said. "Come on you guys, let's shop!" 

"Right," they all agreed. 

"Well, come on, Scouts," Serena said running ahead. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Darien rang the doorbell to India's house. 

"Hold on a minute," India yelled. "I'm coming." 

India opened the front door to her house. Darien stood outside looking in at India. Her long, black hair was down in no apparent style, but it shone. She wore a tank top with a star design, a black skirt with two splits on both sides up to her knees, and black heels. As a finishing touch, she wore her silver, crescent moon locket and silver earrings. 

"You look great," Darien complimented her. 

"Thanks," India said. "You don't look so bad yourself." Darien wore blue slacks, a white polo shirt, and a blue jacket to match. It was a stretch from his usual black and green. 

"Come on," Darien said. He and India walked to his car. He opened the door for her to get in. 

"You never told me you had a car, Darien," India said. 

"Well the store isn't very far from my apartment," he responded. 

"Thanks for taking me to see all the sights of Tokyo," she said. 

"It's really nothing. I was free tonight, anyway." Darien smiled at India. "Besides, you seem interesting." 

_I'm more than interesting._ India thought with a smile. "You are interesting, too. Let's have some fun. I really want to see the Twilight Tower." 

"I guess we can fit that in," Darien said. 

"Well come on, then, start the car," India said excited. 

Darien started the engine. 

"Let's get going," he said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm hungry," Serena moaned. "Can we get some food?" 

"Oh, all right," Rei gave in. "You've been asking for hours. How hungry could you possibly get after eating dinner with seconds, thirds, and fourths!?" 

"Very hungry obviously," Lita said. "Well, getting some food would be nice. I am getting a little hungry myself. Why don't all of us go and get a pizza or something? I've really wanted some curry lately." 

"Let's all go get some curry then," Ami suggested. 

"Fine," Rei said. 

They walked out the store with their bags and headed down the street. They passed by a few shops before they found a restaurant. On the sign, it said The Curry Cafe. 

"Let's go here," Serena said. "I heard they have the best everything. Can we go? Can we go? Please." 

"Why not?" Rei asked. "Food is food." 

"Okay," Mina, Lita, and Ami said. 

They all walked into the restaurant. It was really crowded. It seemed that not a table was empty. A tall, skinny woman walked over to them. 

"Hi," she said, "and welcome to The Curry Cafe. Please, come this way. We have one table left in the back. Sorry for the crowd. It seems that we need to enlarge our restaurant. Also, sorry for any inconveniences." She led them all the way to the back of the restaurant. It was just as crowded as the front. They came to a table with exactly five places. "Please, sit. May I take your order?" 

"Each of us would like a Coke," Rei said. "Also we'd like to try your Beef Curry. Give us an extra five bowls for the stomachless pit there." 

"So you would like five Cokes, and ten bowls of Beef Curry," the waitress said. 

"Yes," Serena said, near starvation. 

"Thank you," the waitress said and walked away. 

"Ten bowls of curry, Rei?" Lita asked amazed. 

"It would be better just to buy Serena's food in advance," Ami said reasoning. 

"Exactly what I was thinking," Rei said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"The Twilight Tower was wonderful," India said. 

"I've always liked it," Darien said. _Except for the battle with Zoisite._ Darien thought. "It's really beautiful." 

"It is, isn't it?" India said. She switched on the radio in the car. "I guess we should have music to listen to while we talk." "My Only Love" was playing on the radio. 

_Deep in my soul_

_A love so strong_

_It takes control_

"I love this song," India told Darien. 

"It shows feelings in you that you never thought you had," Darien looked at India, "or would have." 

"I know," India agreed. 

"It shows true feeling for the person you love," Darien said. 

"This was the song for me and my ex-boyfriend," India confessed. 

"Sorry," Darien said. 

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish on a shooting star _

India leaned against Darien's shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "I'm where I'm supposed to be now." 

"Are you sure?" Darien hesitated. 

"Yes," India said. 

"I am, too," Darien said softly. 

"I really like you, Darien," India said. "Even though we've only known each other a short while, I feel like I've known you forever." 

"I feel a strong connection to you, too," Darien whispered. 

They were silent for a while. 

"I really feel comfortable with you," India said. 

"I feel the same," Darien responded. 

_You reach the deepest part, of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it from the start, my only love_

India looked up towards Darien. He was staring down at her with depth in his eyes. Their eyes met and held each other. 

_In your arms I'll stay, my only love_

Darien kissed India softly on the lips. When he opened his eyes India was looking up at him. This time India kissed Darien, but more passionately. They looked into each other's eyes again. Now they both kissed each other. 

_You reach the deepest part, of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it from the start, my only love_

_My only love_

The song played out with the sweet melody of the song to finish. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What's wrong?" Rei asked nervously. "You didn't eat your food to fast did you, Meatball Head?" She was pretending to be mad to cover her sudden rush of bad vibes. 

"I don't know," Serena said, "but it's not good." 

"I sense it, too," Ami said. "Whatever is happening will effect us in some way." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," Serena cried. 

"Calm down, Serena," Lita said. 

"Let's just pay the bill and leave," Mina suggested. 

Author's Notes: All I have to say is, flashback. 

I want to thank everyone that has reviewed for my story so far. It's really appreciated. 

Chapter 5 

B 

The Moon Kingdom 

"Princess S!" India screamed, happy to see her friend. India ran up to her and hugged her. 

"I have missed you," Princess Serenity cried hugging her. "I guess I must call you Neo now, India." 

"I suppose you do," India responded. "Look at me, the adventurous princess. I am a Sailor Soldier now." 

"I am happy for you," Serena said. "I only wish that I could have went with you. I am first born so I have to stay. Was it fun-your training, I mean?" 

"It was great," India said. "I am also really sad you could not come. I know how much you want to be a Sailor Scout. Just remember, like me, you have Moon Power so you are strong enough to protect the kingdom without training. Also remember that I am the best and strongest now of all the Scouts of every kingdom, now that I have been properly trained. I am even stronger than Mother Dear and you now." 

"Stop gloating," Serena said, "it does not become you. Even if you are stronger than me, I will still become queen because I am older." 

"Look who is gloating now," India teased. "Where is Mother now?" 

"She is out for the night," Serena replied. "Do you want to have a private dinner tonight, since she is gone?" 

"Why not?" India thought. "What about the other Scouts?" 

"They can come too," Serena said. 

"I want you to meet Mi," India told her. 

"You mean the famous Mi," Serena said sarcastically. 

"Yes," India said. "I want him to come to the dinner, too. He is the most handsome, smartest, greatest, best boyfriend in the world." 

"He must really be great for such admiration," Serena remarked. 

"He is," India declared wistfully. "He is one of the few good things that has ever happened to me, besides you and Mother, I mean." 

"I know what you mean," Serena said. 

"Can I still call you, Rena?" India asked. 

"Sure," Serena answered. "Now tell me about the wonderful person you love so much." 

"His name is Endymion," India began, "but I call him Mi. He likes to call me Neo. I know it is my Sailor name, but he calls me Neo because he says I am his Neo Star. He is really great. Mi loves me and I love him. We both love classical music-he says it reminds him of me. Actually, a lot of things we do together remind him of me." She laughed. "I guess I am forever in his mind. I do not need to tell you how he looks: I sent you the pictures of him and me. Also, because here he comes now. Here is a real surprise I saved-he is the Prince of Earth. Looks like I got me a great catch." 

"I guess you are talking about me," Endymion said walking up. 

One of the most handsome men she had every seen stood in front of Serena. He had black hair, and dark blue eyes that you could drown in if you looked in them for too long. He had great poise and was a wonderful sight to look at. He smiled showing perfect, white teeth. The pictures Serena received did not prepare her for this. She could fell envy growing inside her. 

"Hi," he greeted looking at Serena, "my name is Endymion. How are you?" 

"I am fine," Serena responded, "and you?" 

"Well," he replied, "thank you." He directed himself to India. "How much luggage did you bring? It took a hundred trips to your room for everything to fit." 

"Stop exaggerating," India commanded. 

"I will," he said smiling, "but it is just fun to tease you." Endymion kissed India on the cheek. 

"I cannot wait for the other Scouts to come tonight!" India exclaimed. "I have a huge announcement, I mean, _we_ have a huge announcement." 

"That does not mean what I think it means, does it?" Serena questioned. 

"I believe it does," India said holding up her hand. A beautiful engagement ring was on her hand. The ring was in the shape of a crescent moon. It was 14 karats gold and at least a 3 karat diamond. "I know it looks weird because of the shape, but it will remind me of the Moon Kingdom when we are married and live on Earth. It also represents the moon we bear on our foreheads." India pointed to her head, and then Serena's. "Inside is an inscription: 

_Always in love with you._

_Yours Always,_

_Mi."_

"That is so sweet," Serena moaned. "I know everyone is going to be jealous. Congratulations." 

"Thank you, Serena," Endymion said. 

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor," India announced. 

"Of course," Serena cried. "Why do we not go get ready for dinner?" 

"Sure," India said. "I guess I will leave you to get ready." 

"Fine," Endymion responded. He stole a kiss from India before she walked away with Serena. Serena looked back once and continued on her way with India, talking all the way until they were out of sight. 

India looked back, then at Serena. _ I'm getting major bad vibes_, India thought. _I better watch out. Something is threatening to ruin this for me._

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

India and Serena walked into the dining room. They both wore their flowing, white gowns that reached the floor. The dresses were fitted at the top and hung loosely below their ribs. The bodices of the dresses were outlined with golden circles. Each of them had their hair in the royal style. They wore the same jewelry and tiaras, too. They were identical, except for the obvious difference in hair and skin color. 

"You both look great," Endymion said taking India's arm. 

Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina were sitting at the table. They all looked stunning in their gowns. All of them wore beautiful gowns, shoes, jewelry, and their tiaras. Rei was in red; Ami, blue; Lita, green; Mina, orange. 

"Hi," all of them greeted India. 

"We really missed you," Rei said. 

"You have to tell us everything!" Mina cried excited. 

"What did you learn?" Ami asked quizzically. 

"Who cares, Ami?" Lita interrupted rudely. "What kinds of attacks did they teach you?" 

"Is that different from what I said, Lita?" Ami asked sarcastically. 

"I am sure the main topic is going to be Endymion," Rei whispered in India's ear. 

"Why do we not all sit down?" Serena suggested politely. Everyone took their seat. Serena sat at the head of the table; India, between Endymion and Rei. Lita, Mina, and Ami sat on the opposite side. 

"We have an announcement," Endymion announced. 

"We are getting married!" India cried. 

"What!?!" Everyone yelled surprised. 

"I wanted to tell them," Endymion said faking disappointment. 

"Congratulations," Rei said. "I knew it. I saw that someone was getting married." 

"Me, too," India said. "I learned how to perfect my psychic skills, too, during training. I also learned each and every one of your moves and attacks. I even learned an attack of my own. I am a great fighter now." 

"She has really excelled," Endymion said proudly. "She could beat me if she wanted." 

"I could," India bragged, "but who would want to?" India kissed Endymion, smiling. 

"I think it is great you have someone you love," Ami said. 

"One day we will all be like that," Mina sighed with dreamy eyes. 

"I know," Lita said. "I cannot wait." 

"Neither can I," Rei agreed. After Serena and Nanashi, Rei was India's closest friend. 

"Tell us all about your first date," Serena suggested. 

"It was great!" India began. "This was about two weeks after I went to Earth. When we met, we kind of just bumped into each other. Since I was new, he asked me on a date to show me around. We had a great time. My favorite part was when we went to the gardens. They were beautiful. It was the very last part of my "tour." We sat down at a bench and talked for a while. It was really fun. We just talked about what we liked, what we did, and who we were. 

"'I really like you Endymion,' I said leaning on his shoulder. 'Even though we have only known each other a short while, I feel like I have known you forever.' 

"'I feel a strong connection to you, too,' he replied. 

"'I really feel comfortable with you,' I said. 

"'I feel the same,' Endymion responded. 

"I looked up into his eyes. Our eyes locked for a few moments. Slowly, but surely, our lips touched and we kissed. It was so romantic. For the rest of the night, we just held each other." 

"That sounds so sweet," Lita said. 

"I envy you," Mina said pouting. 

"When did he propose?" Ami asked. 

"It was about a week ago," India responded. "It was our two year anniversary. He took me back to the gardens. He had a band their and we dance all night. After we ate and danced a little more, he just did it. I was so surprised, I started to cry. I was so happy. I said yes, and here we are. 

"We decided that I should come home and tell everyone. Before we came here, we told Nanashi since none of you get along. She was really happy about it." 

"I am happy for you, too," Rei said. 

"I am just glad she said yes," Endymion said. "Losing you would be the worst thing that every happened to me. I love you." 

"I am so jealous," Rei said. 

"Thanks." India smiled. India looked at Serena. She did not even seem to hear a word. She just looked at Endymion. _I feel something bad is starting_, India thought. India looked back at Endymion and felt strange. 

For the rest of the night, everyone just talked. It was as if India had never left. The food was great, and everyone laughed all night. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Endymion," Serena said, "may I talk to you." 

Endymion was on the balcony admiring the roses. He looked up to see Serena standing there. "I do not think that is such a good idea," he responded. "No one is here at the moment. I will wait for India so we can talk, then." 

"I need to talk to you alone," Serena said. 

Endymion looked at Serena. Their eyes met for a few moments. He felt uncomfortable without India there. He turned and hurriedly walked away. 

India looked back at the scene on the balcony. Only Serena stood on the balcony now. Out of the corner of her eye, India thought she saw Endymion. He had a very loving and intense look on his face. Serena stood looking out at the silent, rolling waves of roses, finally, she turned and walked away. 

_It's beginning_, India thought. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and ran back to her room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

A Month Later 

"I really need to talk to you," India told Endymion. "You love her do you not? I see the way you look at her. I am not blind. Why can you not just tell me that? You stare at her the way you stare at me. I see you love her. How could you do this? How could you do this to me-to us?" 

"I am sorry," Endymion responded. "I did not want to hurt you. Yes, I love her, but I still love you. I always will. You have to believe me. I would never do something like this because I know how much it would hurt you." 

India started to cry. Somehow she found the strength to continue. "I love you, too," she cried. "I will always be a part of you forever." 

Tears started to roll down Endymion's face one by one. His tears made it even harder for India to continue. 

"You love me, but you are _in_ love with her." 

"That is not true!" Endymion told her with such force and sadness it made India wince. "I am in love with you too. It is just, she lights a flame in me that you cannot. I will always be in love with you. You will always be my number one. No matter what or whoever gets in my way, I will always protect you. I do not even care if Serena is that person. The only way I will deny you is if you want me to." 

"Is that right?" India asked incredulously. "I just want you to remember that I always know what you think. It is not just my training, my DNA, or any of that other stuff, it is because I love you and only you. You are and will always be my only love. I will never love another." 

"I love you," Endymion said, tears streaming down his face. "I want you to have this. I was going to give it to you the day we were married. Inside is a picture of you and me when I proposed. For me, always keep this with you." He handed India a sterling silver locket in the shape of a crescent moon. India took the locket from Endymion's hand. She read the back that read: 

_To the one I'll love forever. You're always number one to me. I'll be there if you ever need me._

_Yours truly,_

_Mi._

India looked at Endymion and their eyes met. They shared one last, passionate kiss, then India turned and ran away with the locket in hand. Endymion looked after her with the saddest shade of black over his heart. 

"I will love you always," Endymion whispered before he turned and walked out of the rose garden. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Years past as time slowly wore on. Endymion and Serena were to be married soon. The kingdom was thriving. India was almost only a memory to everyone, everyone except Endymion. Heartache followed him through the years. After a while, he turned to Serena. In front of everyone they seemed to be the perfect couple, but alone a shadow loomed because of Endymion's eternal heartache. Soon tragedy struck, the kingdom was attacked by the evil Queen Beryl. This tragedy called upon all the Scouts to save their kingdom. 

"I do not care what happened then, Neo!" Mars yelled. "You are a Sailor Soldier-the strongest among us-and we cannot win without you." 

"I have to return to that hateful home to fight alongside the one and only person I ever loved?" India asked, almost disbelieving of Mars' audacity. 

"Neo," Mercury interrupted calmly, "now it is not about your relationship with Endymion, it is about the kingdom, your family, everything that you have every known or loved. This is your duty as our leader. When you became a Scout you gave your word that you would always protect the kingdom-no matter what." 

"Please," Venus begged, "we need you." 

"We were all just as shocked and mad about your broken engagement," Jupiter insisted, "but it is not about that now." 

"Fine!" Neo screamed, ready to get it over and done with. "I will fight." 

"Then stop dawdling and let us go," Rei ordered. "Queen Serenity cannot hold off that army by herself." 

When they got there the battle was raging. There were warriors from the Negaverse everywhere. Queen Serenity was busy with Queen Beryl, and seemed to be having a hard time. Neo looked around the battlefield, Endymion was surrounded by hundreds of warriors. 

"Venus Love Chain encircle," Sailor Neo said releasing one Venus's attacks to help him out. She got at least twenty of the warriors. After that attack, several of the warriors attacking Endymion turned on her. They tried to hold her down but could not. She had learn how to use her Moon Power at will and reflected every single one of their attacks. Some of the warriors were too weak to withstand the blast, so they were killed instantly. Others were left to die slowly from wounds. 

By the time Neo defeated her enemies, Endymion and all of the other Scouts had defeated the whole army. "Get ready!" Neo yelled. "Beryl still has her most powerful warriors at hand." At that point, seven, huge monsters appeared. Each appeared, attacking instantly. The surprise of the attack took out Venus and Mercury. Only, Mars, Jupiter, Endymion, and Neo remained against the seven warriors, and Queen Serenity was still occupied with Queen Beryl. 

"Mother!" Neo yelled. "Mother, I will help you." India started towards Queen Beryl, but was attacked by three warriors. "Get away from me. Neo Fusion Bomb." Neo let out her most powerful attack paralyzing two of the warriors. While Neo was fighting the one warrior left, one sneaked up behind her and tried to attack. 

"Neo, look out!" Endymion yelled as he jumped in front of the attack. The attack severely wounded him. His blood spew everywhere. 

"Get away from him!" Neo screamed losing control of her powers. The blast from her angry almost destroyed both of the warriors. Neo forgot all about the fight and ran to Endymion's side. She placed his head on her lap as the battle raged on around them. Neo started to cry uncontrollably. 

"You should really be careful those things can hurt you," Endymion whispered with a smile, trying to calm her. He was unsuccessful because he winced from the pain he was experiencing. 

"I do not care," India cried, "you are the one thing that keeps me alive. You must live. I can feel you slipping from me. If you die, I die." 

"My Scouts are losing," Queen Serenity said reviewing the battle. "They will not make it." 

"I love you, Neo," Endymion whispered, blood spreading everywhere. 

"I love you, too," Neo cried. 

"Beryl has more warriors coming," Queen Serenity cried. "My Scouts will not be able to hold them off! I must use the Imperium Silver Crystal!" 

A star locket fell from Endymion's hand onto the ground, but Neo did not take notice. He was slowing dying. Neo leaned down and kissed Endymion on the lips. They stayed like that for a few moments. When Neo pulled back, Endymion had stopped breathing. 

"Endymion," Neo cried shaking him. "Endymion? Endymion! Say something, talk to me!" Neo screamed. 

"I love you my children," Queen Serenity muttered. "Cosmic Moon Power." 

After that, all went black. 

Author's Notes: Are you ready for some action? Well, if you are it starts here. Here is the first confrontation. Sorry if the fighting scenes are crap. This is my first fanfic ever and all. I think they improved as I got further along in my story. 

Chapter 5  


C 

  
A new song played on the radio as India lay entwined in Darien's arms. They sat there not really listening to the music. A peaceful silence surrounded them as all of their happy memories were relived. Nothing seemed to touch them.  


"I remember now," Darien whispered. "It's all there. The pain I felt when you left. The sadness that took control of me when I was alone or with Serena. I remember the faking for the kingdom-and sometimes for Serena. But, I also remember the happy times with you."   


"I remember, too," India responded. "I still have the locket you gave me. Before now I could only remember bits and pieces, but now I remember everything. I love you. For now, let's not talk about the past. I just want to sit here and remember this and only this."   


"I understand completely," Darien said, holding India even tighter. He was afraid if he let go he would endure all the suffering again. "I love you, too. I love you more than words can say." 

India looked up at Darien. A fugitive tear rolled down his eye. India took her hand and wiped it away. "The pain and the suffering is over," India whispered. India took Darien's head into her palms and their eyes met. She lightly kissed him on the lips.   


"I know. I just want to keep you here in my arms forever."   


"And I want to stay in them forever."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The waitress brought the check. Everyone put in their share for the meal. After the check was handle, everyone left the restaurant. Serena lagged behind. She didn't even seem to know that the others were walking at such a fast pace and leaving her behind.   


"Serena, come on!" Rei yelled.   


"Rei, don't be so mean," Ami replied quickly. "It's quite obvious that something is bothering her." The picture of the way Serena looked all of a sudden in The Curry Cafe flashed through everyone's mind. "And it's not just her-it's all of us. Each and every one of us felt something back there."   


"I did get major vibes all of a sudden," Rei said.   


"Serena?" Mina asked. "What's bothering you?"   


"I don't know," Serena said, looking worried. "I don't like what I felt at all. I think it has something to do Darien, or even worse with the new enemies we are facing. It might even be both. I don't know which one is worse. Oh no, what if something happened to Darien?"   


"Darien is fine," Lita said reassuringly. "He's even stronger than I am. Darien can take care of himself. It should be yourself you are worrying about. You can barely handle yourself alone." Lita tired to be funny and relieve some of the tension.   


"Yeah," Rei agreed. "Darien can handle himself. The bad vibes I was getting were really mixed and confusing. It's also really weird that all of us sensed that. Maybe it does have something to do with the new enemies, but at the same time I did get the felling Darien was involved."   


"Serena, if it is Darien what do you think happened?" Ami asked.   


"You don't think it has something to do with a new girlfriend do you?" Mina said smiling. "I mean, if something that big happened we'd all feel it because if Serena lost Darien it would affect the group. Serena isn't strong enough to handle losing the one and only person that she will ever love. It would be totally different from all those times when Darien was kidnapped. At least then she had some hope that she would get him back, but if it was some girl who could take him away so easily what's the point? I mean, if she got Darien that easily how could Serena ever get him back. I know if that happened to me I would be heartbroken. Serena is a good leader, but when it comes to no Darien Serena is hopeless." Mina looked at everyone. They all looked surprised, and Serena looked really embarrassed and sad. Serena was really close to crying. Mina quickly put her hands over her mouth embarrassed.   


"Yet again you have let your big mouth run wild!" Rei yelled at Mina. "How could you say that with Serena standing right there? What do you have in your head-cotton candy or something? Look at her. She already feels bad don't make it worse."   


"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry," Mina quickly apologized.   


"It's okay," Serena whispered. "She's right. Even though she was only joking she's right. If anything ever happened to Darien I wouldn't be of much help. Look at what happens every time Darien disappears, I give up and put you all in danger."   


Serena started to cry. She looked at all of them and tired to smile. "I don't want to let you all down. If anything ever happens to you guys because of me I don't know what I'd do. Look what happened during the fight between us and Beryl. I almost gave up on you guys; I almost gave up on the world because of my problems. You guys nearly died!"   


Serena started to cry uncontrollably. All of them crowded around her.   


"Don't cry, Serena," Lita said. "The fact is in the end you came through for us. You rescued us, Darien, and the world. Remember when you almost lost Rini? You didn't give up then; you jumped off that rock hundreds of miles in the air after her. You've done that plenty of times. Just how you always save your family, you save us."   


"Yeah," Rei added, "you bought all of us together. You keep us together. Without you there is nothing."   


"I'm sure Darien is fine, Serena," Ami said. "Don't beat yourself up. Remember it could have been the new evil that we sensed. Darien should be perfectly fine."   


"I'm really sorry about what I said," Mina replied. "I didn't mean anything by it. If you were strong enough to beat Neptune and Uranus you're strong enough for anything."   


"Thanks," Serena said, wiping away her tears. "I guess you guys are right."   


* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Mi, as you know there is an oncoming battle," India said breaking the silence. She lay in Darien's arms waiting for a response. He looked worried for a while. He seemed to be thinking of a way to reply.   


"Yes," he finally said. "I shall fight on whatever side you fight on Neo, my Neo Star."   


"Good, because the battle is beginning now and I could not fight without you," India said to Darien. "You are one of the very few things I cherish in this life. Without you I would be nothing."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   


"Well, isn't this a touching moment?" A girl standing in the shadows asked indignantly. Nanashi stepped out from the shadows. She really did give off a weird vibe because her white skin was so pale and her hair so dark. "This is all just so touching. Why I think I'm going to cry. Please. You are suppose to be the Sailor Soldiers, not a bunch of wimps."   


"How dare you?" Rei yelled. "Where do you get such an attitude?"   


"Quiet girl," Nanashi said. "I've never liked you Mars. You have such a cocky attitude. I would be happy to relieve you of it."   


"How can you be so confident when you're alone?" Lita asked. "It's five against one. The odds are nowhere near your favor."   


"On the contrary, the odds are all in my favor," Nanashi laughed. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. I don't need much help to take care of all of you."   


"Why don't you leave while you still have a chance?" Ami asked.   


"Yeah," Mina yelled. "Don't flatter yourself."   


"Flatter myself?" Nanashi asked with a laugh. "It's not flattery, it's the truth. Talking about flattery, Princess, where is your prince?"   


"That's none of your business!" Serena said getting mad.   


"None of my business, I bet I know more about that than you do," Nanashi responded quite pleased.   


"He just said he was busy tonight, that's all and nothing more," Serena said, but not with much confidence.   


"This is going to be so much fun to burst your little bubble," Nanashi said with glee. "My dear cousin just so happens to be with him right now." A shocked looked showed up on everyone's face. "That's right. He's with India. He's with the one person you dreaded him meeting. They're on a date."   


"Shut up!" Serena yelled. "That's not true. Moon Cosmic Power." Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.   


Following her lead the others transformed too.   


"Mercury Crystal Power."   


"Mars Crystal Power."   


"Jupiter Crystal Power."   


"Venus Crystal Power."   


"Cute," Nanashi said laughing. "I'm so scared. It just so happens that the boyfriend India told you about was Darien, Serena. And the conniving little tramp of a friend that stole him was you. I can see it on your face, you remember. You remember how you met him, the breakup, and the faking. The one thing that surprises me is that you don't remember me. I have a surprise for you-Darien, or shall I say Tuxedo Mask, has decided to fight with us. You have no chance of winning."   


"You're wrong," Sailor Moon said. "Darien wouldn't do that to me."   


"Look what he did to India," Nanashi said harshly. "I wouldn't be surprised. I see that the rest of you are starting to remember everything, too. Dark Moon Prism Power."   


Nanashi transformed into Sailor Dark Moon. She wore a Sailor Suit that was all black and white. Her pendant on her dark, black bow was an upside-down crescent moon that was black, the symbol of the Dark Moon. Her boots wore the same sign and were all black; the only thing that distinguished the moon was its white outline. Her tiara bared the Dark Moon, along with her choker and earrings.   


"I am Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon began. "Champion of Justice-"   


"Oh, shut up," Sailor Dark Moon said. "I don't need to hear that stupid little speech. Dark Moon Blast."   


Dark Moon released a huge, black ball of energy in the shape of the Dark Moon. It hit Sailor Venus and Mars. Mars and Venus tried painfully to get up, but the attack had taken them by surprise.   


"Be careful," Mars said. "That blast takes a lot out of you."   


"Yeah," Venus agreed, "she isn't playing around."   


"Jupiter Oak Evolution," Jupiter said releasing her attack. Dark Moon dodged it without the least bit of trouble.   


"Dark Moon Blast," Dark Moon said releasing another one of her attacks. It hit Jupiter and she fell on top of Mars and Venus.   


"Stand back, Sailor Moon," Mercury said, stepping in front of her. "I'll take care of this. Aqua Rhapsody." Mercury let out her attack.   


This time Dark Moon stood there. The blast hit her, but it seemed like she didn't even feel it. When Mercury looked back, Dark Moon was still standing there without a scratch. "That almost hurt," Dark Moon replied with a laugh.   


"What?" Mercury asked confused. "How did you do that?" Mercury quickly took out her computer and analyzed Dark Moon. "Oh no, she has a powerful shield around her!"   


"Very good," Dark Moon said. "Now let me try. Dark Moon Blast."   


Mercury threw her arms up trying to block the attack. It didn't work very well at all. She ended up on the ground with the rest of the Scouts.   


"Mercury!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Moon Tiara Magic." She used her tiara on Dark Moon, but it was easily dodged. "You won't get away with this."   


"Dark Moon-"   


"That's enough," India said walking up. "I think they've gotten the message."   


"Now would be a good time to stop," Darien said, standing beside India.   


"Neo Cosmic Power."   


India transformed. She wore a Sailor Suit that was white and purple. Her skirt was all the colors of the rainbow. Her pendant was on her purple bow; it was a star with the symbol of the moon in the middle. She also wore the star with the moon on her purple boots, earrings, tiara, and choicer. She had purple hair ornaments like Serena's, too. 

Darien transformed, too.   


"I am Sailor Neo," she announced.   


"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said, "aren't you going to help us?" Sailor Moon looked at him pleadingly.   


Tuxedo Mask looked at Neo and shook his head. "I am fighting with the one I love, with the one I've always loved."   


All of the Scouts looked up surprised. "Nnnnnoooooooooooo!" Sailor Moon screamed. 

AN: Thanks to Jadesrose for pointing out my mistake with the transformations. I have changed it accordingly. 


	6. Twins

Author's Notes: Finally, chapter 5 is over. I know it was really long. Here is chapter 6. It basically picks up where chapter 5 left off. I put that in, plus a few new characters. I hope you like. 

This chapter is so dedicated to my friend Hiromi, where ever you are. Thanks for the idea on the characters. If you read this, please get in touch. 

Chapter 6 

Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face as she tried to understand. "What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked, with a confused smile on her face. "I'm the one you love. I'm the one you love!" She started to scream at Tuxedo Mask, and cry uncontrollably. 

"I'm sure you remember," Tuxedo Mask replied sadly. "I'm sure you remember all the pain. If you don't, I do. I remember the pretending, the pain, everything. Our relationship was going nowhere, it was a sham! You were only a temporary crush, and because of that I lost the one person whom I have eternal love for." 

By this time all the other Scouts had managed to stand up and return to Sailor Moon's side. All of them wore solemn faces as their memories returned slowly. Sailor Moon stood in the middle, crying tears of confusion. While the sad scene took place Nanashi stood off to the side with a look of satisfaction. 

Mars silently spoke, "I remember fragments. I remember that India was the leader of all the Sailors-and she was my best friend. I also remember that Dark Moon was a bitch that was expelled from the kingdom!" Rei turned a hateful look on Dark Moon. 

Luna and Artimus came running down the street. "Oh my God!" Luna exclaimed. Luna's crescent moon started to glow brightly. It blinded everyone for a few moments before calming down and stopping altogether. 

"What's going on?" Venus asked Artimus. 

"It's the princess," Artimus explained. 

"She is Princess Neo," Luna said, "or shall I say Sailor Neo. I remember everything now. She was the second Princess of the Moon. She was a natural heir, but also not so." 

"What do you mean, Luna?" Ami asked. "We still only have bits and pieces of the past." 

"She and Nanashi, Sailor Dark Moon," Luna started, "were a scientific experiment to create the perfect Sailor Soldier. At the time, you were all just being born-you were all picked to be the Scouts from the day of your births. Peace was sacred then, and to keep that Queen Serenity approved the experiment. 

"The experiment consisted of collecting DNA from all of the Moon Kingdom, and the surrounding areas, but most of the DNA was from the royal family of the moon. Even though you were young, merely babies, your DNA was also taken, this is what enables them to use your attacks as well as their own. 

"Two babies were created from this experiment. The first one born was evil. Long before this, precautions were made for her kind, as I have told you, since she was a member of the royal family, but evil, she would live and rule on the Dark Moon. This baby was never given a name, so she was called Nanashi. 

"The second baby, the youngest of the Scouts besides Sailor Saturn, was born. She was seen to be virtuous. She displayed all the features of a Princess of the Royal Court. At the age of one, Serenity recognized her as an heir to the throne and raised her alongside Princess Serenity. She was India, Princess Neo. Since she was not in direct descent to the throne she was allowed to be a Sailor Scout-as was her true purpose. When her training was complete she became the leader of the Sailors. After personal problems, she left and in her place Princess Venus was placed leader of the Scouts. Sailor Neo only returned once, during the battle with Queen Beryl." 

"You mean they aren't even real, Luna?" Venus asked amazed. 

"That's not what she is saying, Venus," Artimus explained. "These two Scouts far surpassed all of you. It was their purpose to do so. They are quite real. These two were and still are unmatched in power. The only way you have a chance at winning this fight is to get one of them on your side." 

"Yes," Dark Moon laughed to herself, "you have to get one of us to win. As if that will ever happen. Also, you have overlooked our male friend, or shall I say Neo's love." She was trying to stir up trouble and doubt in Sailor Moon's confidence. 

"You're saying all of our powers combined can't beat them?" Jupiter asked, getting more frustrated with Dark Moon by the minute. 

"Yes," Luna whispered sadly. 

"Why don't we quit the chatter and continue were we left off?" Dark Moon questioned, eager to start the battle, again. 

"My pleasure," Jupiter replied. "Jupiter Thunder Crash." She released thunder and lightening into the sky. The thunder hit Dark Moon and she fell to the ground. "You don't look so tough now." 

"Come on, you guys," Ami said, "we might me outmatched, but it doesn't hurt to try." 

"You little bitch!" Dark Moon screamed, pulling herself up. "Dark Moon Blast." Jupiter went sailing into the air as she was hit with the blast, and landed on the sidewalk. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled releasing her attack while Dark Moon was tending to Jupiter. The attack got its mark, but didn't slow Dark Moon down at all. 

"You were once a friend of mind," Mars said, "but now you're an enemy. Mars Celestial Fire Surround." She sent huge amounts of fire towards Neo. Quickly, Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of the her and took the attack. 

"Mi," Neo said, holding Tuxedo Mask in her arms, "are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," he responded, standing up. 

Sailor Moon took control of herself as the battle continued. She quickly focused all her anger on Neo. "Damn you!" She screamed, as she ran forward trying to attack Neo. Before she even reached Neo, Sailor Moon was abruptly pushed from the side. She fell to the ground and looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing over her. He looked sad for a moment, then he changed his face into one of angry. Sailor Moon realized that to win this fight she would have to harden her heart for the time against Tuxedo Mask. She didn't know how she would handle doing that. 

Neo looked for a moment at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, suddenly she turned and faced a wall of fire. She dodged the attack quickly and returned it with an attack. "Venus Love Chain Encircle." Neo caught Mars in her chain and held her tightly. 

"Dark Moon Blast!" Dark Moon released her attack, taking out Venus and Mercury. 

"Mars Fire Sniper!" Neo cried, releasing the attack on Mars, while she was still tied in the chain. 

"Four down one to go," Dark Moon said as she looked at Sailor Moon who was now standing. "Dark Moon Blast." She released the blazing ball of black energy at Sailor Moon. 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A familiar voice said as she deflected the attack on 

Sailor Moon. Sailor Mini Moon stepped out of the shadows. "Moon Mama, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," Sailor Moon said, as she looked at Tuxedo Mask. "I'm fine now that you are here." 

"Tuxedo Mask!" Mini Moon exclaimed happily. He looked down, sad that she would have to face all the problems that were still yet to come. 

"This could be a problem," Dark Moon said to herself. "Dark Moon Revival. Come to me, Zoisite, arise." The ground started to shake as slowly the once fearsome foe appeared in front of the Scouts. "This is a little trick I learned. I hope you have fun playing with her. You should be happy to see her again. I raised her from the dead just for you. Maybe next time you can have some fun with Beryl." 

Zoisite ran and attacked Mini Moon. The other Scouts were in shock from seeing an old enemy they thought had died. 

"It's time for us to leave," Dark Moon said to Tuxedo Mask and Neo. "Be happy Scouts, for when I leave Zoisite will be gone!" She, Sailor Neo, and Tuxedo Mask, turned and left the battle. 

Mini Moon tried to fight back against Zoisite. She kicked in the air and punched as much as she could. Then suddenly Zoisite disappeared and Mini Moon was left fighting the air. 

"Are you guys all right?" Jupiter asked as she looked at Mini Moon. 

"Yeah," Mini Moon answered, embarrassed to be seen fighting air. 

"We should de-transform quickly," Mercury suggested. Everyone looked at each other and agreed. 

"What just happened?" Rei asked. 

"We got whipped that's what," Lita replied ashamed and angry. "They were just toying with us!" 

"At least we know what to expect now," Mina replied. 

"Where's Darien?" Rini asked looking around confused. "I could have sworn he was here." 

"He left," Serena said, "he had something important to do." 

"I agree," Mina whispered, "now is not the time to tell her." 

*********** 

"Talk about a familiar face," Melanie said, happy to see her old friend again. 

"Hi, Mel," Rini said. "I'm back from visiting my Mom and Dad." Rini took her usual seat next to Mel. It had been a long time since she had sat there. 

"I hear there is this really cute guy joining today," Melanie whispered. "I wonder what he'll look like." 

"I don't know," Rini responded, trying to imagine what he looked like. 

"Attention class," the teacher said, "we would like to welcome back Rini from visiting her family. Also, we'd like to welcome two new students joining us today. Their names are Yukito and Meilin Present." The teacher walked over to the door and let in two kids about a year older than Rini. Both of them had a dark tint, like a tan, to their skin. 

The boy was about an inch or so taller than the girl he stood next to. He had black hair and dreamy, dark blue eyes. He seemed to have an air of confidence surrounding him that made him seem almost arrogant. Besides his almost arrogant look, he reminded Rini of Darien. 

Beside him, stood a girl with her dark, black hair in meatball ponytails that came to the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes that seemed cheerful and confident. She already held her superiority over everybody in the class. The way she looked reminded Rini of someone she knew, but couldn't quite remember. Rini could already tell she didn't like her at all. On the girl's uniform bow, there was a small pendant of a star with a crescent moon in the middle. 

"Hi," Yukito greeted the class. "My name is Yukito Present. This is my twin sister Meilin Present." 

"Thank you all," Meilin said not really addressing the class, "we hope to make lots of friends here." They were the type that knew what each other thought, and finished sentences for one another. 

"We're here for the rest of the school year visiting our cousins who recently moved here," Yukito explained. "We hope to get to know you better." 

"Thank you," Meilin finished looking at the class now. 

"Why don't you two sit behind Melanie and Rini?" The teacher suggested. They both walked over to their desks at the same time as if they were one instead of twins. 

"Is he cute or what?" Melanie whispered across the walkway to Rini. "He seems nice to me." 

"Yeah," Rini said, "I guess." 

Yukito and Meilin took their seats across from each other and exchanged glances. _It's her_, Meilin thought. 

_I know, _Yukito responded._ This will be fun_ _once we get started._

_Why don't you start the conversation,_ Meilin suggested._ These little chats can be so boring._

_Fine,_ Yukito thought. 

"Hi," Yukito said to Melanie and Rini. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine," Melanie said. _Now that you're here I am,_ Mel thought to herself, smiling. 

"Fine," Rini said. 

"That's great," Yukito said smiling. Rini and Melanie blushed at that heart-melting smile. 

"Thank you," they said quickly. 

_Great, _Meilin said,_ keep dishing out the comments and nice smiles._

_I will sister dear, _Yukito responded. _Why don't you help me out a little here?_

__"Hello," Meilin greeted. "It's great to meet you. We almost have the exact same hairstyle." 

Rini looked at Meilin again, "I guess we do." 

"Your hair is great, too," Meilin said. 

"Thanks," Melanie said smiling. "Rini's cousin Serena has the exact same hairstyle." 

"Why don't you guys come with us after school to get some shakes?" Yukito said, still smiling. 

"Sure," Melanie answered for both her and Rini. "I'm sure Rini would love to go since she just got back and all. It would be great for her to get use to the city, again." 

"Okay," Rini said, not wanting to seem controlled. 

_She's ours now,_ Yukito thought._ I can do this easily. We will be home sooner than we thought if it continues like this._

_I know, _Meilin said, _I would have thought it would be much harder than this. But what about the other?_

_I can take care of her easily,_ Yukito responded, quite sure of himself. 

_Good, _Meilin smiled, _I can easily take care of our objective. I hope this will help Mother and Father._

_Don't worry about that now. We only have one thing in mind now._ _Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't want too much trouble at one time._

_You're quite right. I'm just really mad about having to leave home, this place is so boring._

__Yukito looked at Meilin and gave her a reassuring smile, then he turned back to Rini and Melanie, "I guess it's a date." That little remark only made Melanie and Rini blush more. 

_You seem to have complete and utter control over them, _Meilin remarked. 

_I know, _Yukito responded. _They are completely under my control. I guess brains are not as important as looks to these two. I won't have to do much thinking to outwit them._

_Remember I get one and you get the other. You cannot hog all the fun. But, it is true that they do not seem to pose much of a threat to us._

_I guess we will see after school, huh?_

_Indeed, we will, brother dear, indeed we will._


	7. Getting to Know One Another

Author's Notes: From here on out, there will be no more author's notes. I'm going to just try and get the rest of this story out as soon as possible. I'm doing this for all the people who actually want to read this fanfiction. I hope you all will like it and review for me. Also, if you want to read some good fanfics check out my friends. They should all be on my favorite authors and stories. I'll come back and attach author's notes when people actually start reading this. Byes. 

Chapter 7 

Yukito, Meilin, Rini, and Melanie all walked to the park. The Twins were in the front with Rini and Melanie close behind. They all had decided to go to the park for ice cream instead. 

"What are we going to do?" Meilin asked silently. 

"Calm down," Yukito whispered. "Just because we are in public does not mean we cannot still get the message across." 

"I know," Meilin said, "it is just that I do not know what to do now. It would have be easier for me in a restaurant. It is less people there." 

"Come on, Meilin. You have to have more confidence. While I distract Melanie, you get to have fun with Rini. It is not like she is the toughest thing in the world." 

"I am not just worried about me. What if you cannot distract her? What if something goes wrong? This is the first time we have been away from Mom and Dad for so long." 

"Remember that they are here, too. Do not tell me that Small Lady worries you. Remember that she is easily defeated. She is not a very good Senshi, either. Think about how fun it will all be. This is not something we get to do often." 

"I guess you are right. I want you to be careful with Melanie and make sure she is gone. One slip up and everything will be ruined." 

"Hey, you guys," Melanie said loudly. "What are you whispering about?" 

"Nothing," Yukito said, turning around and smiling. "We were just wondering, uh, what kind of ice cream we want." 

"It is not nice to get into people's conversations," Meilin said annoyed. 

"It's also not nice to whisper," Rini returned in defense of Melanie. "Melanie was just wondering why you two are so into each other." 

Meilin and Yukito blushed a deep red. "What does that mean?" Meilin yelled. 

"I don't know," Rini replied. "You tell me." 

_Calm yourself, _Yukito said. _Ignore her._

_Fine. I'm going to love this._

"Thanks, Rini," Melanie whispered. 

"Who is being impolite, now?" Meilin declared. 

Rini gave Meilin a really mean look. When Rini looked at Yukito her face softened. She wondered why someone like him was stuck with someone like Meilin. Rini was really unnerved by Meilin. "There's the ice cream stand," Rini replied pointing across the park. 

"Then let's go," Yukito said. 

They all walked in silence until they reached the ice cream stand. The whole way Meilin gave Rini really weird smiles that scared her. Rini had to hug herself to calm down. Meilin just made goo-goo eyes at Yukito the whole time. 

"I would like a banana split," Yukito ordered for him and Meilin. 

"That will be 2.56," the cashier said handing Yukito the ice cream. Yukito paid him and went to a picnic table with Meilin. 

"I would like a strawberry cone," Rini said. She paid the cashier and waited for Melanie to order. 

"I'd like chocolate, please," Melanie said and paid the cashier. 

Rini and Melanie walked over to the picnic table. Meilin and Yukito were sharing their ice cream. They seemed really close. Rini looked at Melanie who was staring at Yukito. Rini thought back to earlier on how she thought Yukito looked like Darien. That thought remained with her all through school. 

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Melanie asked. 

"I have to go home later," Rini said. 

"Why?" 

"Serena is really sad about something. She stayed home from school today. I want to go home and see what's bothering her." 

"Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend," Meilin said smiling. She looked at Yukito, and he returned the look. _It's begun hasn't it? _Meilin thought. 

_Yes, _Yukito responded. 

"She would never do that!" Rini yelled. 

"Yeah," Melanie said. "Serena and Darien are like the best couple ever. I wish I had a relationship like that." Melanie made more goo-goo eyes at Yukito. 

_Looks like you have got an admirer,_ Meilin thought laughingly. 

_Maybe we can use it to our advantage,_ Yukito responded. 

"You are pretty enough," Yukito smiled. Melanie blushed a really deep red. "I cannot think of why you might not have a boyfriend. Or you either," he replied smiling at Rini. Rini blushed an even deeper red. 

Meilin laughed to herself. _This is going to be so much fun,_ she thought. 

"Thank you," Rini and Melanie said quickly looking down at their ice cream. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"We're back together again," India said disbelieving. She clung to Darien's arm as they sat at a bench in the park. 

Darien put his book down on the bench. He turned towards India and took her in his arms. "Don't worry about it," he said lovingly. "I'm just worried about what will happen in the upcoming battle. For some reason I have this strange feeling that something big is about to happen. I'm just scared of what it might do to us." 

"I sensed something, too," India said. "I hope we'll be able to withstand this. I'm just glad you're back with me." 

"If anything, I am happier. You were much better off alone. It's good that you didn't have to go through what I went through. All the pain and remembrance of you, while here I was trying to make a happy life with someone I really didn't love." 

"It's harder when you spend years in cold isolation," India said, a single tear escaped from her eye. "When you're alone you have nothing to distract you from the memories. All I did was train and train. Whenever I stopped all I could see was your face." 

Darien kissed India lightly on the lips. "Forget about the past. Only think about the future for us." 

"I'll try," India said trying not to cry. "It's just so hard for me." 

"I've been wondering what will happen to Rini," Darien said. "I've also been thinking 

that if she is still here that means that we probably won't be together for very long. I mean, Rini 

is the child me and Serena had together. If she is here, that means that something is going to 

happen that makes us be apart again." 

"I've been wondering the same thing, and it scares me to death. I don't think I could stand to lose you again, Mi." 

"We should be careful about what happens. I love Rini, I really do, but I don't want to 

give you up again. Rini is the only child I have and I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to 

leave you either." 

"I love you, Darien. I want you to be happy, but if you go back to Serena it'll break my 

heart." 

"I can't possibly leave you unless you want me to. I look forward to having a family with 

you someday. I just don't know what will happen with Rini." 

"Maybe we should just let what happens happen and enjoy the time we have together." 

"I agree." 

India snuggled up closer to Darien. She felt very worried about losing him. Darien put 

his arm around her. They sat there silently. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meilin and Yukito were listening to Rini and Melanie talk on and on endlessly. They 

seemed to have a lot of catching up to do. The Twins sat there and slowly ate their banana split. 

_It's time,_ Meilin thought. 

_Then let's begin,_ Yukito responded. 

"Melanie?" Yukito asked. "Melanie, would you like to go for a walk?" 

Melanie blushed deeply. She started to smile widely. "Sure," she said quickly. "Rini, 

I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" 

"Okay," Rini said cautiously. She didn't like the idea of being left with Meilin. "I guess 

I'll stay here with Meilin." 

"Bye." Melanie and Yukito turned and walked away. Rini watched as they left her behind slowly. 

"So, Small Lady," Meilin said, "how have you been lately?" 

Rini turned in surprise to hear Meilin say her nickname from the Silver Millennium. 

"Who are you?" Rini asked in amazement. "How do you know that name?" 

"Would you like privacy?" Meilin asked smiling. "I do not think you want a confrontation out here in the public." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Time Freeze!" Meilin yelled. All of a sudden everyone stopped in the position they 

were standing in. It became very quiet. 

"What did you do to them?" 

"I only froze time for a little while," Meilin said. "They will be okay. This will last only a few minutes because I am new at his. Pluto is only beginning my training." 

"How do you know Pluto?" Rini screamed. "Who are you?" 

"I am your half-sister," Meilin said nonchalantly. "I am the child of Darien, as you call him in this time, and India. The time has come for you to go back to the future. You better leave now are it will be serious trouble for you." 

"What are you talking about?" Rini said. "I'm an only child-half or whole. What are you trying to do?" 

"Idiot!" Meilin exclaimed. "Why do you think you haven't seen Darien yet. It's because he has already been united with my mother. If I am lucky you will soon disappear and be no more. With you out of the way, Serena will not be far behind. If that happens my family will inherit the throne. 

"You think you're so high and mighty. Small Lady-ha. You will never be a lady. You are nothing but a want-to-be. You will fall at my hands one way are another. 

"We have been watching the latest developments. Why do you think Darien did not help you? Why do you think he was not there after the battle was over?" Meilin smiled mockingly. 

"The truth is he was with my mother. He is helping our side to win the throne. Your little Imperium Silver Crystal cannot even stand up to the power we have. " 

"What are you talking about?" Rini asked confused. "You're a liar. Darien would never leave Serena. They are meant to be. You will never get away with this. I'll stop this." 

Meilin laughed cruelly. "Me and Yukito will get away with this. I am just here to warn you to stay away from Darien and my Mother. If you do not we will take care of you. Do not get hurt little girl." 

Rini put her hand on her pendant ready to transform. 

"Do not flatter yourself," Meilin said. "I am a Sailor Scout, too. I am in much more control of my powers than you are. Do not think that little wand of yours can defeat me." 

"You don't know a thing about me!" Rini yelled. "You're just trying to shake me up." 

"If that were true, how did I just freeze time? Why is no one moving?" 

"I don't know. Mel-he better not have hurt her." 

"Do not worry, she is not a concern of ours," Yukito said walking up with Melanie in his arms. He set her down on a bench close by. "She is only a problem that was in the way." 

Rini ran over to Melanie. "What did you do to her?" Rini screamed at Yukito. 

"Nothing, she is fine," Yukito replied. 

"This is over now," Rini said. "Moon Prism Power." Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon. 

"What does she think she is doing?" Yukito asked surprised. "We could break her in a minute. I will let you take care of this one." 

"Mini Neo Prism Power!" Meilin yelled. She transformed into Sailor Mini Neo. Her Sailor uniform was the exact same as Sailor Neo's. The only difference was that her skirt wasn't rainbow colored, it was just purple. 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," Rini yelled letting out her attack. Mini Neo dodged it quickly. 

"Here is one for you," Mini Neo said. "Mini Neo Bomb." She let out her attack combining Pluto's Deadly Scream and Mercury's Aqua Rhapsody. Mini Moon tried to dodge the attack, but was hit dead on. 

Mini Neo de-transformed. "You are such any easy target. I suggest you de-transform too because the Time Freeze is about to wear off." 

"Let's get out of here," Yukito said. "I think we have got our message across." Meilin and Yukito left, leaving Mini Moon on the ground. 

"That little fight was a waste of our time," Meilin yelled behind her. "When you learn how to fight you could call me for a rematch." Meilin laughed at her remark as she walked away with Yukito. 

"Tell Melanie I'm sorry for leaving her behind," Yukito said sarcastically. "I had a real fun time with her." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Look!" Meilin said pointing across the park. "There they are." 

"Let's go then," Yukito said. 

They walked over to a bench. Two people were seated on it. They looked really familiar. The two were seated on the bench just staring out at the park. 

"Hello," Meilin said. 

"I'm sorry," India said. "May I help you?" 

"Why yes you can, mother," Meilin said without hesitation. 

"We have been waiting to see our parents for some time now," Yukito said to them. 

Darien and India looked at each other confused. "What are you talking about?" Darien asked confused. 

"We have came from the future to be your protectors," Meilin said. 

"Rini, the one who is sometimes called Small Lady, is our half-sister," Yukito explained. 

"And you are our parents," Meilin finished for Yukito. She directed herself towards India. "We have been here for about the same time you showed up in Tokyo." 

"We have been instructed to protect you," Yukito said. "You sent us to the past to protect you, though we cannot say what our mission is exactly, we can say that if we fail our lives will be no more." 

"You mean to tell us that we sent you from the future," Darien said confused. "You are our children. If that's so what about Rini." 

"You and Mother are not married," Meilin said looking down. "When mommy came back she and you started having an affair. You do not want to reveal it to the whole kingdom that you are having an affair and start an uprising. You just pretend that you and Serenity have a happy relationship. The only people who know that we are your children are you two and Neo Queen Serenity. Your affair has been going on now for about nine years now." Meilin said it all quickly so her voice wouldn't be affected by the tears that were starting to flow from her eyes. 

Yukito put his arm around his sister to calm her. "My name is Yukito, and her name is Meilin. We are twins. Even though you are still married to Serenity, we do have a happy family. Sometimes it's hard, though, because you cannot see us that often. It really does not matter that much because we still know you love us." 

"If so why are you here?" India said not understanding. 

"This fight will determine what will happen to us, to the future," Meilin said. "When Rini came back she was seen as a problem that might differ the whole history of the fight." 

"This is all very confusing," Darien said. "Where are you two staying at the time?" 

"Right now, we are staying at a hotel," Yukito said. "We have taken the liberty to enroll ourselves in school. Soon we will need to live with one of you." 

"How can you afford that?" Darien asked. 

"We were sent back with enough money to support a small army," Meilin said. 

"You can't stay alone," India said. "You could come stay at my house. I do believe you, but you can't possibly live by yourself. I think you need to stay with me." 

"That is where we told the people at school we stayed," Yukito said. "We will have to live with you sooner or later." 

"Why don't you stay with me?" Darien asked. "How would it look if you came home with two children? Your mother wouldn't like that very much." 

"Actually, my mother is my guardian," India told Darien. "She wouldn't be at all surprised about this. I don't think they should be with you right now because you have college, and you'll be gone a lot." 

"I guess you're right," Darien said. 

"We would love to live with either one of you." Meilin said. "We have not seen you for about a month. This is the first time we have been away from both of you." 

"Who's been looking after you all this time?" Darien asked. 

"Our guardians, Phoebus and Phoebe, have been with us," Yukito answered. 

India and Darien looked at each other. They were still confused about the whole thing. Both of them stood up. 

"Come on, we'll take you to get your stuff from the hotel, and then over to India's house," Darien said. 

"Thank you," Meilin said. 

"We know it all seems quite confusing," Yukito explained, "but I'm sure you are used to little surprises. It will all take time to get use to." 

"I guess we know what we sensed, huh?" India whispered to Darien. 


	8. Confrontations

Chapter 8 

  
India sat on Darien's bed as Darien got ready to go to sleep. She sat there thinking about everything that had just happened in the past few days. Remembering her and Darien's past was the best thing that ever happened to her, the battle with the other Scouts was something that she could have done without, and the Twins were something that rounded the week off to totally confusing. Despite what she had learned about the future, she liked the fact the she and Darien were together even though he was married to Serena. The Twins symbolized their undying love for each other and resembled them so much that they were unmistakenly theirs. 

Darien walked into the bedroom and looked at India. She seemed to be in deep thought, but she held a small smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?" Darien asked interrupting her period of thinking. 

India looked up to see Darien standing their in his pajama bottoms. "Cute," India said smiling. "I was just thinking about all that has happened in the past week. The battle, us, the Twins." Her face went from sad to happy at her recollections. 

Darien went over to India and sat on the bed. "I know, it's all just overwhelming. The Twins seem so happy, but sad at the same time. The future seems so sad, but happy at the same time, too. I can't imagine being married to Serena and having to be with you like I'm ashamed are something. I just wished that if it came down to that we could just be together without problems." 

"I know what you mean. All I can think about is how did we get ourselves into that situation. The Twins are so beautiful, but their hearts seem full of sadness." 

"What do you expect?" Darien asked fuming. "Their family isn't even complete. They don't even have both their parents at home. I can imagine how they feel. It isn't good to feel like you're alone. Even though they do have one of us, just now, having both, can really hurt. I lost both my parents, but just losing one would have made me feel the same way." 

"I'm so scared of what might happen," India said as she begun to cry. "What will happen in the future? Why aren't we together from now on? I just don't understand any of this." 

Darien put his arm around India to comfort her. He kissed her so lightly on her lips that she thought she might have imagined it. Darien slowly kissed India's tears away. "Don't cry. We must cherish the time we have now." Darien thought back to when he and India were putting the Twins in bed. "They seem so peaceful in their sleep, don't they? It's like there all their worries are gone, and all they have are wonderful memories." 

"I wish I knew what those memories were," India whispered. "I just wish we could stay together. I'm really scared, Darien, really. What happens?" 

"I don't know," Darien said silently. "I don't know." 

"This isn't right!" India screamed standing up. "Why can't we just be together? What's wrong, what's wrong? This isn't right at all." 

Darien stood up and took India in his arms. "Calm down. It's all right. All I want is for you to be happy. All I want is for us to be together." 

India started to cry in Darien's arms uncontrollably. "It isn't fair. Just when I find you I learn soon I will have to give you up." 

"You'll never lose me, India, never. I want you to remember that as long as you live." 

India's knees started to fold under her. Darien picked India up and laid her in the bed. He started to leave out of the room. 

"Wait, Darien," India said. "Don't leave me in here. Stay with me until I go to sleep or at least until I'm ready to go home." 

"Okay," Darien said seeing India's desperation. Darien laid in the bed next to India. They looked deep into each others eyes. "You are so beautiful. Even now, when you look so sad all I can see is beauty." 

India smiled through her tears. She lightly kissed Darien on the lips. "I love you. I always will love you." 

"I love you, too," Darien said. Darien kissed India lightly on the lips. Then, slowly, he started to kiss her harder. India returned every single kiss with one of her own. "I could never leave you." 

"I couldn't leave you either, Darien." 

Darien slowly unbuttoned India's shirt. India helped Darien taking off her shirt. India and Darien laid there staring into each others eyes. "I love you, India. If you don't want to do this you don't have to." 

"I love you, too," India replied softly. "If I didn't want to do it I wouldn't have gone this far, Darien. I trust you, Darien. I'm completely ready. The choice is up to you." 

Darien looked at India. "I'm ready whenever you are." Darien kissed India softly on the lips. "I love you." 

* India rolled over in bed. She turned to see Darien looking at her. She wondered how long he had been awake. Darien smiled softly at her. 

"How long have you been up watching me?" India asked smiling. 

"Only about twenty minutes," Darien replied. "I didn't want to wake you up." 

"I guess I need to go home," India said thinking about the time and being out all night. "But before I go, I'll make breakfast. How about bacon and eggs?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

India got up and put on one of Darien's way too big shirts, then walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and started looking for the pots and pans. As soon as India found everything, she was looking for she started to make breakfast. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Serena woke up early in the morning. She threw clothes everywhere in a frenzy to get ready to leave. Serena knew she had to hurry before Darien left. She didn't have time for breakfast, even though her stomach was rumbling. 

She was determined to figure out what was going on. The past two days all she did was cry. Well, now the time for crying was over. It was time for some answers-answers she needed desperately. Serena felt empty inside. 

She ran down the stairs eager to get over to Darien's apartment. As she ran down the stairs she smelled her mom cooking breakfast. 

"Good morning, Serena," Mrs. Tsukino greeted. "You're up so early today. What's the rush? I thought you were still upset over whatever." 

Serena hadn't yet told her parents about her and Darien. The only people that knew were everyone that was involved with the battle, and Molly. Molly had called the day after to ask Serena why she hadn't been at school. Serena told her everything and Molly was very sad for her. Serena still dreaded the moment when she would have to face Rini and tell her the truth. All the troubles of the past week raced through Serena's mind. 

"No, Mom," Serena said stopping abruptly. "I'm still really bummed, but now I have to get over to Darien's to talk to him." 

"You haven't been eating much, and I'm worried about you. I want you to sit down and eat something. It won't take very long." 

Serena didn't feel like eating. At the moment, she didn't feel like she could hold anything down. When Serena looked at her mother, she felt bad and sat down at the table. Mrs. Tsukino smiled and placed a plate in front of Serena. Just to please her mother, Serena ate. She didn't really taste any of the food. She ate mechanically, ready to leave to meet Darien. When Serena finished, she ran for the door before her mother could ask any more questions. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Darien snuck up behind India and put his arms around her waist. "So is it done yet?" 

"No!" India exclaimed surprised by Darien. "You should be careful when I'm cooking. You could have been burned." 

"Well, I'm not." 

"You should be more careful," India said worried about what might have happened. "That isn't very safe. Sit down at the table. It will be ready in a moment." 

Darien went to the table and sat down. After a couple of minutes, India brought him his plate. 

He looked at scrambled eggs and bacon. Darien started to eat his breakfast. While Darien was eating, the doorbell rang. 

"Who could that be so early?" Darien wondered aloud. 

"Don't worry about it. You stay here and eat, I'll go get the door." India walked to the door. On her way, she passed by the radio on Darien's coffee table and turned it on. 

* Serena stood outside of Darien's apartment ringing the bell endlessly. "Why isn't he answering the door?" Serena thought aloud. "What if he isn't here? I hope he hasn't already left." 

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside. 

Serena didn't think it was Darien's and was losing her courage. _Maybe it's just a friend_, she thought to herself. 

"Serena!" She answered. 

The door opened slowly, as if whoever it was was cautious about letting her in. When Serena saw who it was, she gasped. In front of her, stood India in one of the shirts she had bought Darien for his birthday. As if that was not enough she didn't seem to have on a skirt or anything. India looked really embarrassed about being there. It was almost as if she was sorry Serena had came, but not for her, for Serena. 

"Hello," India greeted, but not with much warmth. 

"Hello," Serena responded. She felt really stupid for coming over now. "Is Darien here? I have to talk to him." 

"Sure, come in," India said after hesitating. 

"I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." Serena ran to the bathroom. She could feel that she wasn't going to hold down the food she had for breakfast. Almost as soon as she got to the toilet, all the food she had eaten came up and out. Serena sat by the toilet and started to cry.  
She had to get control of herself. Serena stood up and looked in the mirror. A girl that looked like her, but seemed deeply troubled, looked back at her. 

_I have to get control_, Serena thought. _I can't let him or her see me like this._

* "Who was at the door?" Darien asked. 

"Um, it was Serena," India answered. "She's in the bathroom. I guess I better go get dressed and leave." 

"Okay," Darien said. He knew that India leaving was the right thing to do in this situation, and didn't put up any resistance. 

India looked at Darien now. He seemed deeply worried. She wished she could stay, but Darien and Serena needed time alone, also, she had to get home to help the Twins. India turned and headed for the bedroom. 

Darien walked over to the sink and left his dishes there to wash later. He stood there for a while looking at nothing at all, just thinking about what was going to be said. Also, about what had to be said. Finally, he turned and walked into the living room. As Darien walked to the living room, That's What I Meant to Say came on on the radio.__

_It took me by surprise, when I saw you standing there._

Serena sat on the couch looking down at her hands. Darien felt very uncomfortable. He went over and sat on a chair, opposite of the couch. Serena looked up at Darien with a single tear in her eye. She wiped it away quickly trying not to show weakness. 

"This is the first time I've ever seen you up so early," Darien said trying to break the ice. He saw it wasn't working, so he decided to get straight to the point. "How have you been lately?"__

_You asked me how I'd been._

Serena looked at Darien. _Well, at least one of them is fully dressed_, Serena thought. "How have I been lately?" Serena mocked bitterly. "How have I been lately? How do you think I've been? Let me see. My new friend took my boyfriend from me. Not to mention, my boyfriend lied to me when he said he was busy with work, while he was seeing someone else. And to add the cherry on top of all this, I find out the truth in a horrible battle where you joined her side and hit me. How the hell do you think I feel?"__

_I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine. Oh, but baby, I was lying. What I really meant to say is, I'm dying inside._

"Sorry. It was a dumb question of me. This isn't easy for me, I know it isn't easy for you. So why are you here?"__

_I'm still in love with you._

"I'm here to get answers. I just didn't expect to find them in your bed so quickly. How could you do that? _We_ never did that. You told me you were going to wait. What a lie that was. I shouldn't be surprised. What about Rini? What about our relationship? What about the future?" 

"I don't know," Darien said. "We should try to tell Rini about this together, though. The other questions I have no answer for. I have something really important that I should tell you." 

"It isn't that you slept with India is it, because I've already guessed that," Serena said sarcastically. 

Almost as if on cue, India walked in and kissed Darien on the lips. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay?" 

"Okay," Darien said. 

India looked at Serena with a look so full of pity Serena started fuming.__

_That bitch_, Serena thought. _The nerve of her._ India could sense Serena's anger so she turned and left. 

"I'm sorry about that," Darien apologized. "What I have to tell you will not be easy on you. It's still hard for me to grasp myself." 

"Just tell me already!" Serena yelled frustrated. 

"Me and India have children from the future-our future," Darien blurted out.__

_And as you walk away, the echo of my words cut just like a knife, cut so deep it hurts._

This hit Serena really hard. She didn't know how to handle this. She didn't know if she should cry, get angry, or just slap Darien right then.__

_I held the tears, held on to my pride and watched you go. I wonder if you'll ever know. . ._  


"I didn't know," Darien hurried and explained. "I just found out yesterday with India. Our children have came from the future to help with the oncoming battle. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I just found out, too." 

Serena felt surprised and angry and everything at once. " I can't take this," she said standing up. "I'll have to talk to you some other time." Serena ran from the room and the apartment before Darien could even say anything.__

_What I really meant to say is, I'm really not that strong. No matter how hard I try, I'm still holding on. . ._

Darien was left standing there. He didn't know what to do or what came next. He had a class in a few minutes, so he just got ready and left. 

QAN: If you're wondering if they had sex, yes. Also, as you learn in any sex education class television and crap doesn't really tell you the whole story, so for those of you of the younger age which I know some are, yes you do get sexually transmitted diseases and pregnant from having sex. If you decided to have sex wear a latex condom so you can be somewhat protected, but as they say: the only way to be completely safe is to be abstinent. Just for sake of argument we'll say they had protection and no one got diseases, don't ask me how because it's all left up to your imagination.  



	9. Moment of Truth

Chapter 9 

Serena leaned against the door to Darien's apartment, her hands over her face, crying. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head at once. Would she really wait for Darien so they could tell Rini the truth together? Was their relationship over? Had she lost Darien forever? Could she ever tell Rini the truth? All of a sudden, Serena heard footsteps inside Darien's apartment coming towards the door. She quickly ran down the hall so she wouldn't be seen. 

Darien came out of his apartment with his school books. He looked up and down the hall as if he felt a presence there with him. His face looked troubled, yet relived at the same time. He had finally got a heavy load off his chest that he had carried every since he met India. She put a shadow over his heart that made him feel guilty about being with Serena. 

Only until recently, had he known why that was. Finally, he figured no one was there and walked to the elevator. 

When Serena saw that he was gone, she started to go to the elevator. She stopped short, scared that Darien may still be there to see if anyone was really watching him in the hall. Serena decided to take the stairs until she was almost to the lobby, then take the elevator. She had made one thing up for sure in her mind full of questions that were yet to be answered-she had to tell Rini the truth herself. It would be too painful, for both her and Rini, if Darien were there. 

************ 

"You should really stay away from Yukito and Meilin, Melanie." Rini warned into the phone. "They're bad news." 

"I don't believe you," Melanie replied. "I know you don't like Meilin because you think she is stuck-up, but she's nice if you get to know her. And Yukito is so cute and nice. I think he likes me. Me! Wouldn't that be totally great? I mean every girl in our class wants to go out with him. Actually, every girl in the school would like to go out with him, but they can't 'cause I'll get him before anyone else does. All the boys wouldn't mind going out with Meilin, either. It's like all they had to do was show up to become super popular. That's a great thing about being their friend, too. We're a lot more popular because we are considered their friends." 

"Mel, I'm serious!" Rini exclaimed. "I don't want to be their friend. They're bad news. Anyway, look at them. They act like they're a couple or something. It's totally weird. They do everything together, and share everything. Nobody is that nice to their sister or bother. I don't think you should be with them." 

"Oh come on, Rini." Melanie pleaded. "Yukito thinks I'm cute. I could really have a boyfriend, maybe even the kind of relationship that Darien and Serena have." 

_I bet you wouldn't think that if you knew what was going on,_ Rini thought to herself. 

"That's what I always wanted and you know it." Melanie continued. "Why would you try to burst my bubble? I think they're totally cool. That whole thing about seeming like a couple is something a lot of twins do anyway. It's normal-I mean, if they don't hate each other they totally look out for each other. Maybe you're just jealous that Yukito likes me and not you." 

Rini blushed a deep red. She remembered how she was totally attracted to Yukito because he reminded her of Darien-which was quite obvious now why. She kind of still was, but after that whole scene yesterday she wasn't sure if she should trust him. It was two of them and only one of her and she could have been pulverized. Actually, she was with one blow. She couldn't even land a hit on Meilin. "I am not jealous!" Rini screamed. "I kind of liked Yukito before, but not anymore. Anyway, I'm not so sure you want a relationship like Serena's and Darien's." __

_"You're my half sister,"_ flashed through Rini's mind. That was what Meilin had told Rini. She had to get answers from Serena and Darien. 

"Why wouldn't I want a relationship like Darien's and Serena's? They love each other so much. They seem like the perfect couple." 

"I don't know. Never mind, just forget about it." 

"Anyway, come on, Rini, I'm not dumb. I can see that you still like Yukito. Moving on, me and the Twins are going to the movies tonight and that's why I called in the first place, but now I'm not so sure if I want you to come." 

"Mel, you can't go with then alone!" Rini exclaimed nervously. "I have to go with you, Melanie." 

"Sure. Calm down, Rini. I was going to let you go anyway. I was just playing with you." 

Rini was just about to respond when Serena burst through the door. "Serena what's wrong?" Rini asked worried. 

"Rini get off the phone." Serena demanded. "I have something very important to tell you." 

"What's wrong Serena?" Rini asked hearing the anxiousness in her voice. 

"Just get off the phone, Rini!" Serena yelled. 

Rini covered the receiver so Melanie couldn't hear what she was saying. "Serena this is a really important phone call." Rini whispered. "It has to do with the enemy. I think they're after Melanie and I have to protect her. This could be really important since we really don't know who the new enemy is." 

"Rini, this is a lot more important than that. It also has to do with that. You see for some time we have known who the new enemy is, and now it's not only affecting the future of the world if anything happens, it's also started to affect _our_ family." 

At the word _our_, Rini instantly understood it meant that she could disappear at any moment. Every since Rini came back she could tell Serena and the others were hiding something. She hadn't even seen Darien once since she returned. "What do you mean, Moon Mama?" Rini asked as tears started to well up in her and Serena's eyes. 

"Just get off the phone, Rini," Serena replied in a softer tone, trying to be strong at the lowest time in her life. 

"Hello?" Melanie asked into the phone. "Rini? Are you still there?" 

"Yeah," Rini answered. "I'll go to the movies with you, Just tell me when." 

Melanie heard the worry in Rini's voice, but she only thought it was because the whole Twin thing so she didn't think to ask. "We'll come get you from your house. Be ready by seven o' clock." 

"Okay, Mel." Rini hung up the phone. She turned back to Serena who looked like she could burst like a dam if she held too much in. All her tears would release from behind her eyes and flood everything. Rini started to think about Meilin and Yukito-now she would finally get the answers she wanted. 

Serena looked at Rini and began her story of the past few days-leaving out the ugly scene of what happened earlier. She told Rini about the experiment on the Moon. She told Rini who the enemy was, and what was needed of the one she despised most. Rini sat quietly listening to everything and not understanding why Serena was as sad as she was-yet. 

"Serena, you said this had something to do with _our_ family," Rini complained. "I'm glad you finally told me who the enemy was and all, but what does any of this have to do with our future?" 

Serena took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. "You know India, right?" 

Rini knew she didn't like that name at all. _"I am the child of Darien, as you call him in this time, and India."_ What Meilin had said flashed through her mind. "I've heard of her, and I don't like what I hear at all, either." 

"Well, during the time of the Moon Kingdom, she was engaged to Darien. She knew Darien before I ever did. Back then, she gave him up because she didn't like being in the way. Now she has come to get Darien, and the throne, which she stands to inherit if I die." 

"What about Darien?" Rini asked, already preparing herself for the answer. "I haven't seen him at all." 

Serena looked away from Rini for a moment. She couldn't bear to do this alone, maybe she should have waited for Darien. Now she would have to go through all those embarrassing and heart-wrenching questions without anyone by her side-even if it was her ex-boyfriend. When Serena turned back to Rini tears covered her face. "He has joined Nanashi's and India's side. That's why you didn't see him after the last battle. Also, he and I have broken up. He's with India now." 

Rini's face filled with shock. She started to cry frantically. Then, for some reason she turned on Serena. "This is all your fault!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why do you have to be my mother? Why are you so weak? How and why did you let this happen? I've always thought you were a failure, and this proves it!" 

_"If I'm lucky you will soon disappear and be no more."_ That memory only added fuel to Rini's fire. She jumped up and pushed Serena with all her might. Serena grabbed Rini to keep her balance, but failed, sending them both reeling and toppling over a chair. Serena fell to the floor with a scream of pain. If anyone were there they surely would have come running to see what was happening. Rini leaped onto Serena and started trying to hit her with everything she had. She struck Serena in her stomach, face, and her legs. Rini hit anything and everything she could. Serena fought back to a losing battle, not having the advantage with Rini on top of her. 

Finally, Serena took hold of Rini, holding Rini against her, trying to calm her down. She sat up with Rini in her lap. 

Serena held Rini in her arms, both of them crying. Serena rocked Rini in her arms and kissed her forehead. "It will all be all right." Serena cried. Rini just sat in Serena's lap crying uncontrollably. "I won't let anything happen to you. Calm down, Rini. We can get through this, but only if we work together. I need your help. I can't get through this without you. You can't get through this without me." 

Rini calmed down so she could speak. "Serena, tell me the truth, do India and Darien have children together?" 

"From what Darien has told me today," Serena hesitated, "yes. I don't know anything more than that." 

"I do," Rini whispered. "They have twins. Their names are Yukito and Meilin Present. They go to my school. They told me that India and Darien were together, and how they were together in the future. Serena, they're older than me, but only by a few months. That means that Daddy had an affair before I was born. For all I know, it could still be going on, but at home it's so happy and you don't suspect a thing." 

"Maybe this is all just the calm before the storm," Serena said. She was deeply wounded by what Rini had said. To know that she was cursed to be with the man she loved, only for him to be with another woman, was the worst thing she could ever have learned about her future. "Rini, you are my life, and I would die for you in an instant. I love you, no matter what, forever." 

"I love you too, Moon Mama." Rini cried. "Meilin and her bother attacked me yesterday. I lost the fight. Serena, Meilin can freeze time, she is Pluto's apprentice. I never even knew Pluto was training Scouts. Serena I'm scared, and I don't know what to do." 

"You be strong, Rini, you be strong." Serena and Rini sat on the floor silently, crying together. _It was better this way,_ Serena thought. _It was better this way-without Darien. _"You be strong with me. We need to support each other. If we fail each other we fail our kingdom. Failing you is the worst thing that could ever happen in my eyes. I'll never leave you Rini, and in my heart I know Darien won't either." 

************ 

Phoebe looked at Meilin. "What are you doing now?" Phoebe asked. Phoebe was Meilin's cat guardian. She had gray hair and eyes. With a crescent moon on her forehead, she represented the Moon. Phoebe had a twin named Phoebus who was Yukito's guardian. Meilin and Phoebe had been together as long as either of them could remember. 

"I am unpacking my belongings," Meilin responded. "I do not want India to think I cannot handle myself. This is my future mother and I should make a good impression. I have always wanted to know what Mother was like when she was younger." 

"Don't you think you are over doing it?" Yukito asked, appearing out of nowhere. Meilin jumped back when she heard him. 

"I told you not to do that!" Meilin cried. "Honestly, you are just like Father sneaking up on people, coming from nowhere at all. That scares me and you know it, Yukito." 

"I am sorry," Yukito apologized. "I do it without noticing. You should improve your senses. We are psychically connected so you should be able to sense me." 

"Just because we are does not mean I notice you every time you enter a room." Meilin started to return to her suitcase, but as she did her knees folded under her. Yukito hurried and caught her before she fell to the floor. 

"You should not have exhausted yourself like that. Getting us here took a lot out of you. You are nowhere near being an expert, and you know freezing time wipes you out." 

"I cannot help it," Meilin said. "How else are we supposed to get our mission accomplished? Our secret could have been out, and people could have been hurt. Anyway, I have been training for years." 

"Please go easy," Yukito said with worry in his eyes. He remembered when Meilin had just started training with Pluto, she was only three years old. Pluto had taught her how to freeze small animals, like fish. When Meilin was alone she tried to freeze the pond outside her window. She had lost control and used too much of her energy. Yukito found her passed out in front of the pond in the garden. When he looked at the pond it was frozen. Meilin stayed in bed for a month regaining her energy. Yukito had never been so scared that he would lose Meilin in his life, for more reasons than one. 

Meilin looked into Yukito's eyes. "That will not happen again," Meilin said trying to reassure Yukito. She could tell what he was thinking. Yukito stayed with Meilin almost the whole month she was weak. "I'm much older and in much more control of my powers. I can handle myself. I just need a little rest." 

"You are not using too much of your energy again?" Phoebus asked walking into the room. "You should conserve your energy. Remember what Pluto said." Phoebus was Yukito's cat guardian, but he had enough to say for both Yukito and Meilin. He really liked to remind Meilin of what Pluto said and to quote her. Phoebus had golden fur and eyes. Instead of a crescent moon, he had the sign of Earth on his forehead. Phoebus represented the Earth and Sun. 

Yukito carried Meilin to her bed. "You should rest now. I will finish unpacking for you." 

"No need to," Freya said walking into the room. Freya Present was originally India's cat guardian, but when Queen Serenity sent all the Moon Kingdom to the present she turned Freya into a human so she could better look after India. Freya was really smart. She had light brown skin, the color of cocoa. She wore her hair black hair in meatballs, but braided the ponytails and wrapped them into a bun at the back of her head. She had marvelous dark brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses. She wore her white lab coat with a white blouse and black skirt that came to her knees. She looked almost like India if she were older. No one would ever have guessed that they weren't really related at all. "I'll finish her unpacking. You two just sit and talk. Relax. You two have been through a lot and need to converse your energy." 

"Thank you, Freya." Yukito said. "Is it all right if we called you Grandmother?" 

"Sure," Freya said. "Even though I an only a guardian I see India as my child and you as my grandchildren. Just don't get happy with it. I am still a young woman." 

"It is nice to have someone to call Grandmother," Meilin whispered. "Grandmother Serenity died before we even got to know her." 

"Yes," Yukito replied bitterly, "about two millennia and then some before we were even born." 

"Don't worry about it," Freya replied. I am finished here so I will leave you all to your business. I have to get back to the lab anyway." Freya put the last few items from Meilin's suitcase away and left the room. 

"We would like to be alone," Yukito said. "Would you please leave Phoebus and Phoebe?" 

"Sure," Phoebe said. "You two need time. Let's go see what Freya is doing in the lab." Phoebe and Phoebus walked out the room and down the hall. 

Yukito turned to Meilin with a worried look. "You can stay in bed all day until it is time to go to the movies. I will bring you your food. I want you to be okay." Yukito hugged his twin. He couldn't stand it when Meilin was sick in bed. It was always scary because she was his second self, if one piece died, the other would too. Tears began to well up in Yukito's eyes. 

Meilin wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Please do not cry." Meilin begged weakly. 

"Your pain is mine. We already share enough pain at the moment as it is. Let's talk about a happier subject, like Mother and Father being together." Meilin smiled. She had always loved the relationship her parents had. 

"Where is mother?" Yukito asked. "She did not come home last night." 

"Obviously, she was with Father. They have a love that survives ages. It is great that they are together. Anyway, that is private business between her and Father." 

"You are the one who said talk about it," Yukito reminded her. "I just wondered where she was." 

"Okay, okay. We will just call a truce on the subject." 

"Hey," India greeted walking in the room wet with her bathrobe on. "How are you two doing?" 

"Well, I am fine, but Meilin needs to rest," Yukito said. "She has been using her energy too much lately." 

"That's good," India said. "I'll go downstairs and make you some soup, Meilin. I'm really glad you two are here. Even though it was all a huge surprise, I'm really glad. I hear you two are going to the movies. That's good because I have training with Freya today, so I won't be able to entertain you. I'll be back up with your soup in a couple of minutes." India went over to the bed and kissed Yukito and Meilin on the cheek and started for the door. 

"Wait!" Meilin yelled. India turned back, and Meilin smiled. "Thank you, Mother." 

India smiled. She turned away and wiped a fugitive tear off her cheek. Then, she walked out of the room. 


	10. The Forbidden Dance

Chapter 10 

Rini had calmed down since earlier that day. For the rest of the day, Serena and Rini talked about the happier times in their life. Rini filled Serena in on more of her life in the Moon Kingdom and told her about birthdays and parties. Serena and Rini made cookies, which were burnt, and talked and had fun. 

Rini hated to break up the mother-daughter bonding, but she had to. "Serena," Rini began, "I have to go to the movies with Melanie and the Twins. I have to watch out for Melanie. I can't let her go to the movies alone with them. Something really bad could happen to her." 

Serena looked down and dreaded the moment she would have to open the door for them. She would see India's and Darien's children face-to-face. Serena smiled and hid her sadness from Rini. "Why don't I help you get ready?" Serena asked. 

"Sure!" Rini exclaimed. "I don't know what to wear." 

Serena walked up the stairs with Rini. They walked to Rini's room. Rini went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jean capri pants with a flower on the right leg. She took out a white shirt with a floral design to go with it. 

"What do you think about this?" Rini asked Serena. "Mom bought it for me when we went shopping the day before yesterday." 

"Mom took you shopping?" Serena asked jealously. She forgot about her and Rini being on good terms for the moment. "What about me?" 

"What about you?" Rini asked sarcastically. "Anyway you were all sad and didn't come out of your room until today. It's not like we were going to pleasure you with buying anything for you. It's your fault, and yours alone, that you didn't get anything, Meatball Head." 

"Why you little monster!" Serena screamed. "You know I was upset about Darien yesterday, and now you throw your outfit and my sadness in my face. I can't even believe you, Rini." 

"So!" Rini screamed. "You know even if Darien wouldn't call you for a day, if you were together, you would be like that. Don't blame us because you couldn't face the truth, and stayed in your room moping." 

"You little brat!" Serena shouted reaching out to catch Rini. Rini dodged her hand and ran out the room. Serena started to chase after her. "Just wait till I catch you." 

************ 

"Meilin are you ready?" Yukito asked through the door. 

"No!" Meilin shouted. "I told you that I wouldn't be ready for about thirty minutes just a minute ago." 

"I know that, but the movie starts in an hour and we still have to pick up Melanie and Rini." 

"Well, we'll just go somewhere else, are to a later movie," Meilin replied. "Are you even ready while you are asking me?" 

"Well," Yukito said. "Well, no." 

"I knew it!" Meilin answered. "Just like always you ask if I am ready, and you rush me, but you are never ready. It is just like when we have balls at home. You spend hours complaining about me, or doing your hair, picking something to wear, or whatever else you do. Why don't you get ready?" 

"I have already picked out what I am going to wear," Yukito said. "All I have to do is dress and do my hair." 

"Dress," Meilin said with a laugh. "For one thing, you will spend twenty minutes dressing to make sure there is not a wrinkle, and to see if everything looks correct. Also, it will take you thirty minutes to an hour just to do your hair. Leave me alone and go get dressed." 

"Fine!" Yukito screamed. "I will be ready in thirty minutes, but you have to, too. I am cutting my time short so so will you." 

"Okay," Meilin said. 

Yukito walked away and to his room. Meilin heard a knock on her door. India and Freya walked in. 

"Are you sure you are strong enough to go to the movies?" India asked with a worried look on her face. 

"Yes, Mother." Meilin said. "Could you help me pick something out to wear, please?" 

"Sure," India said. 

"I will go make sure Yukito is getting along," Freya said. "From the way you two keep arguing I am sure both of you will need help to be ready in thirty." Freya smiled and left the room. 

India went to Meilin's closet and pulled out a dress. It looked almost like the one Serena and India wore in the Moon Kingdom, but it only came to the knees and the sleeves weren't as puffy. 

"I really like this," India said. "Why don't you wear it?" 

"Sure!" Meilin exclaimed. "You, well Mother, just bought that for me. We got it on our last shopping trip." 

"You better hurry up. Yukito will be really mad if you make everyone late." 

"It is okay. He always gets mad at me if we are late, even if it is his own fault. He always wants to look his best." Meilin went into the bathroom to get dressed. 

************ 

"Come back here you little brat!" Serena screamed at Rini. 

"No," Rini replied. She ran down the stairs. Serena had not given up chasing her for twenty minutes. Rini guessed she was really mad. "Why don't you try and catch me?" 

"Here I-" Serena was cut off by the doorbell. She and Rini stopped in their tracks. 

Rini looked at her watch. "Oh no!" She exclaimed and ran up the stairs. "It's 6:58." 

Serena watched Rini run up the stairs. Ding dong. Serena looked at the door and dreaded opening it. She looked back up at the stairs to see if Rini would come and open it. The doorbell continued to ring. Finally, Serena walked up to the door. 

"Who is it?" She yelled through the door. 

"It's Mel," the voice on the other side responded. "I've come to pick up Rini." 

Serena opened the door. At first, the only person she saw was Melanie and was relieved. 

Then, directly behind her, Serena saw the Twins. They looked like mini-replicas of India and Darien. Meilin wore a dress that looked about the same as the one Serena remembered wearing on the Moon. She wore plain white shoes with gold crescent moon buckles on them. Yukito wore slacks with a black shirt, and a sports jacket. Melanie just wore her usual purple dress with the little flower. 

"Hello, Serena," Yukito said. 

"Pleased to meet you, after all this time," Meilin said smiling. 

"Hi," Serena greeted nervously. "Rini is upstairs getting ready. She'll be down in a moment." 

Rini ran down the stairs almost tripping. "I'm sorry. I forgot about you guys coming." 

"It's okay, Rini," Melanie said. "We haven't been out here for very long." 

"I'll see you later," Rini said walking out the door. 

"Okay," Serena said. Serena closed the door. Tears instantly started to fall from her eyes. She ran upstairs and into her room. 

Rini finally looked at Meilin and Yukito. She instantly frowned when she saw Meilin. Meilin had her arm twined around Yukito's. Rini looked at Melanie. Melanie wore a look of disappointment on her face. Rini guessed Yukito and Meilin had been ignoring her. She looked at the Twins again. 

"Don't you two think you're a little overdressed for the movies?" Rini asked sarcastically. 

"No," Yukito replied. "I'm surprised you do not have anything better." 

"Yes, you do look so cute." Meilin said sarcastically. 

Rini started fuming. She started to respond when Melanie took hold of her arm. She gave Rini a look as if to say no. Rini looked at Melanie, and then at Meilin who wore a haughty smile. 

"Let's just go," Rini huffed and started to walk off. 

"Why don't we skip the movie?" Yukito asked. 

"And do what?" Melanie asked in response. 

"Well," Meilin said. "We can go dancing. There is this great jazz band playing in the park. We can teach you guys how to swing dance. It is really fun. Really, it is a hobby me and Yukito do all the time. We have done it every since we were little." 

"You guys can really do that stuff!" Melanie asked amazed. 

"Yeah," Yukito answered. "It is not really that hard. But, then again, you two are just beginners." 

"Why not?" Melanie thought. "Come on, Rini. Let's go." 

"Okay," Rini said. She didn't really want to go. She really wanted to go to the movies. Also, she thought it was one big setup like when they went to the park. She couldn't say anything against it because what difference would it really make-it was three against one. 

************ 

Three huge, metal spheres came hurling toward Neo. She dodged the first one with practically no trouble at all-except on time. The second one hit her side and she fell to the floor with a scream. She looked to see the last one come firing towards her. "Venus Love Chain Encircle." The attack shattered the ball seconds before it hit Neo. 

"What's wrong Neo?" Freya asked. "This isn't just a game, you're training here. Get with the program." Freya put her hands to her temples and started to concentrate. Three spears from against the wall rose up and pointed towards Neo. "Here comes the next round. You better dodge and attack or you will be seriously injured. Go!" The spears went flying across the room. 

"Mars Fire Sniper." Neo burned the first spear into ashes. 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." The second spear broke into pieces and fell to the floor. 

Neo ran to the third spear and caught it. She turned and went running towards Freya, seeing this as her only chance to get the upper hand. Freya raise her hand and Neo instantly stopped in her tracks, spear in hand. 

"Good, Neo," Freya said. "I see you're trying to use my own attack against me, but you have forgotten what my powers are. I have telekinesis. Always remember what your enemy's abilities are before you attack. I have the power to control anything, including you." After she said that, she sent India flying across the room. 

"I'm sorry, Freya." Neo apologize. "My mind is just filled with thoughts. I can't keep my head clear enough to fight." 

"You should always go into battle with a clear mind. Cleanse your thoughts. Make your mind clear, and then attack. I'll stop using my powers. It's time for hand to hand battle." Freya release Neo and grabbed a spear from the wall. Neo de-transformed for combat. 

Freya quickly charged at India. India jumped back from the sharp edge of the spear. She and Freya always used real weapons when training, it gave a more realistic feel to the battle, and at any point either one of them could be injured. India tripped Freya with the blunt end of her spear. She quickly pointed the sharp end of the spear at Freya's neck. "You've been defeated. Freya you know I'm much better at this than you. You're a lover not a fighter." 

Freya kicked India in her stomach so that she would fall back. "No, I just represent love. 

Your guard is down, so you'll be easily defeated." Freya charged at India again. She tried to hit India in her leg, but India saw through the attack and blocked it. Then, India returned the attack and rammed Freya in her side. Freya fell to the ground again from the heavy impact. 

"My guard might be low, but you have none at all," India said. "You'd be lucky if you got a hit at all." India smiled. "So do you give or will I have to finish this?" Freya gave India her hand. India helped her get up off the floor. 

"Thanks," Freya said. "I think that will be enough for today." 

"Okay," India said. "I've got to go anyway. I'll be back later tonight." India started to walk out of the room. Then, she turned back. "After all these years, Freya, you still have the strength to train me. You are a great fighter; you could have been a Scout if you weren't a cat. How do you do it?" 

"With great strength," Freya replied. "I've trained you every since you knew how to walk, and that was not easy. The Negaverse and evil forces in the world know who you are, and there have been more attempts on your life then you are aware of, and there always will be. You will always need someone to protect you, and I have done that, but now it seems that I won't be needed for much longer." 

India looked into Freya's eyes. They seemed so sincere and loving. _Finally, _India thought, _finally, I have found someone to call Mother every since Queen Serenity._ "No, matter what, Freya, you will always be needed in my life, and in the Twins. I can see that you are loved a lot more than you know. You have always been like a mother to me. I want to thank you for everything you've done, Mother." India smiled and walked out the room. 

Freya watched India. She felt tears run down her face. Those were the words Freya had waited to hear forever. Now she knew she was needed, now she knew she was loved, and now she truly knew that she had a daughter to call her own. 

************ 

"Wow!" Melanie exclaimed. "Look at them go. They can really dance." 

Rini and Melanie watched Meilin and Yukito dance on the floor. All the jumps and stunts looked pretty scary, but really fun. They looked like they were really having fun. Rini wished she knew how to dance like that. She looked at Yukito, she thought he was really nice and if he wasn't who he was she would seriously consider liking him. Rini looked at Melanie, who stared at Yukito with starry eyes. Finally, the music slowed, and Yukito and Meilin came back to the table. 

"You guys looked great out there!" Melanie complimented. 

"Thank you," Meilin said. She sat down at the table. 

"Would you like to dance, Melanie?" Yukito asked. 

"Sure!" Melanie nearly yelled. "We'll be right back." She got up and went to the dance floor with Yukito. 

"Have fun," Meilin shouted over the music. 

Rini watched Mel and Yukito dance on the floor. She wished she was dancing, she didn't like being left with Meilin for any amount of time. "What are you up to?" Rini asked without any thought. She had suspected this was a setup from the beginning, but didn't want to show what she was thinking. 

"What do you mean, what am I up to?" Meilin asked innocently. 

"I mean, what are you and Yukito up to?" Rini asked. "We were supposed to go to the movies. There must be some other motive to coming here other than to dance." 

Meilin and Yukito actually had just heard about the concert in the park. Minutes before they left, Nanashi called and told them about it. "Is that it?" Meilin asked as if she had just discovered something major. "You are just jealous that you do not have anyone to dance with. Look how happy silly, little Melanie is. You wouldn't want to ruin all that happiness because of some silly suspicion. Be the princess we all know you can be, and mind your own business." 

"Well, you are my business," Rini said. "You attack me and do something to Mel and say that I'm not minding my own business. Who do you think you are?" 

"I think I am Meilin Present, daughter of India Present and Darien Shields. I think I am better than you! I think you are nothing at all. And like I said before, I think you are a want to be." 

"You want to know what I think, Meilin Present? I think you're just a brat. I think you're stuck up. If anyone is a want to be it's you." 

Meilin was about to respond when a huge explosion came from the stage. Instruments and musicians went flying everywhere. Meilin looked around to see Sailor Dark Moon standing next to the stage. A dark, sinister look was on her face. 

Rini took out her communicator and called the Scouts. "Everyone come to the park, immediately. There's major trouble." 


	11. Explosions in the Park

Chapter 11 

India and Darien walked in the park hand in hand. They were quiet, thinking about all that had happened. The thought on their mind most was Serena. She had came only to be more disappointed than before. She came to get answers and understanding only to find heartbreak. 

"Even though we are on different terms, at the moment," India said facing Darien, "I am still Serena's sister. I still love her very much, and I do not know if I can go through with this. I have you, and it's tearing her up inside, but then there is the battle over the throne which only makes it worse. I would give almost anything to be like sisters again with her." 

"I know these are trying times for you, for all of us, but to make it through you have to trust in yourself," Darien replied. "Remember, no matter what, I will always be here to protect you. I will stand by you no matter what your decision." 

"Thank you, Darien." Tears began to well up in India's eyes. "This is worse than when I lost you. I mean, I have you, but now I am torn between two families that I love. Nanashi is on one hand, and Serena on the other. It seems no matter which one I pick I will not win. I just wish it would all go away and it would be just you and me." 

Darien put his arm around India. "No, you don't wish that. If it were just us, if anything ever happened to me you would be all alone. No matter how hard it gets fight to stay and hold on to the people you love. Queen Serenity would never have wanted this, but it seems it has come to it. Serena and the other Scouts still love you, it is just now you are against them and it confuses their emotions. It's like when you left, you gave up me, the person you loved most, to make Serena happy. Even after that, you still loved her, you still loved the kingdom enough to fight for it." 

"When I was alone, I always wondered if Serena would ever feel the pain and suffering I went through. I understand what she is going through, but I do not think anyone notices that. What I fear most is that I will feel that pain again. 

"I just want to be happy for the time I have with you, and I cannot do that. All I can do is think of Serena and her sadness, and the Scouts, the battle. Then, I remember I have you and for the time everything is all right. I just wish we could all be together in peace, together as a family, but I see that will never happen. Serena and the Scouts will never accept Nanashi, and Nanashi will not accept them either." 

Tears rolled down India's face. It seemed all the pain and suffering of her life and those before had come back. Darien gently wiped away her tears. "Don't cry for soon this will all be over and a distant memory." Darien leaned down to kiss India, but stopped when they heard a loud explosion from the far end of the park. 

************ 

"Scouts you have to hurry before more people get hurt!" Rini screamed into her communicator. Rini looked on the dance floor, Melanie was really close to the fire that had started from the explosion. Yukito had been hit by the impact of the explosion and was unconscious. Meilin ran to her twin before he got hurt anymore. Suddenly, a huge branch from a nearby tree started to fall. It had been engulfed in flames and was right above Melanie. "Watch out!" Rini yelled as she ran and pushed Melanie out of the way. 

"Yukito, wake up," Meilin cried with tears in her eyes. "Wake up! Do not leave me. Wake up, please, wake up." 

"Get out of here, Melanie," Rini demanded. "I will be all right just go." 

"Be careful, Rini," Melanie yelled. "I'll go call the police." Melanie ran away to go find a phone. 

Rini looked around the area. No one seemed to be left except Meilin, Yukito, and Dark Moon. Now that Rini thought about it, no one even noticed that Dark Moon had attacked except her and the Twins. Now that nobody was here Rini could transform. "Moon Prism Power." 

Meilin looked at Sailor Dark Moon, "What do you think you are doing? Look what you have done to Yukito. Mother will hear about this and she will not be happy." 

"Listen to me my dear niece, you will not utter a single word about this to your mother or it will be worse next time!" Dark Moon yelled at Meilin. 

"How dare you?" Meilin asked appalled. "You need me and my bother a lot more than you know. You shall never rule over the Moon Kingdom or any kingdom for that matter if anything ever happens to us by your hands. Mother and Father will make sure of that, personally." 

"What?" Yukito asked in a daze. He finally started to gain consciousness. He looked around confused about where he was until he realize what had happened. Then he jolted up. "What the hell were you thinking? I could have been seriously hurt." 

"Shut up!" Dark Moon yelled. "I do not need this from either of you. Just be known, when I become queen you two shall be dealt with." 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon attacked while Sailor Dark Moon was distracted. The attack hit Dark Moon and she fell to the ground. 

"You little brat," Dark Moon said. She got up off of the ground and looked directly at Mini Moon. "Such a foolish, little girl, you dare to attack me when no one is here to help you! Dark Moon Blast." Mini Moon was so scared she froze and was hit by the blast. She fell to the ground unable to move. 

"Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran up to her. The other Scouts were right behind her. 

"You are such a coward," Jupiter said. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Jupiter Oak Evolution." The attack hit Dark Moon and she fell to one knee. 

"Come on, Yukito," Meilin said. "It is time for us to transform. Mini Neo Prism Power." 

Yukito transformed into Mini Mask. He looked exactly like Tuxedo Mask. He even had the top hat and cane. 

Sailor Moon helped Mini Moon to her feet. Mini Moon didn't seemed to be hurt too bad at all. "Moon Tiara Magic." Sailor Moon's tiara went flying towards Dark Moon. Dark Moon tried to avoid it, but was cut in the arm. 

"Damn you!" Dark Moon yelled. "Dark Moon Blast." She hit Sailor Moon with the energy and sent her flying. 

Sailor Neo and Tuxedo Mask ran up to the fight. 

"It looks like we are missing all the fun," Neo said. "Venus Chain Encircle." Neo chained Sailor Mercury, and she fell to the floor. Neo held on to the chain so she wouldn't get away. 

"Help me," Mercury cried. 

"Okay," Venus said. "You want to play that game, you like using other people's attacks. Let's see how you like it when they're used on you. Venus Love and Beauty Shock." The attack hit Neo's hands making her release the chain. Mercury quickly unchained herself and got up. 

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Mars sent fire everywhere. 

"Watch it, Mars." Sailor Moon yelled. "You almost hit me." 

"Mercury Aqua Illusion." The attack almost hit Neo, but Tuxedo Mask jumped in the way and shielded them both from the blast. 

"This I have been waiting for," Mini Neo said as she walked up to Mini Moon. "Mini Neo Fusion Bomb." Mini Moon was hit by her own attack and Jupiter's Supreme Thunder. 

Mini Moon held her balance against the attack. "You won't get away from me this time. Pink Sugar Heart Attack." This time her attack hit and Mini Neo fell to the ground. Mini Moon was about to attack again when her hands were hit with a rose. At first, she thought it was Tuxedo Mask, then she looked and saw it was Mini Mask. 

"Back off," he said. He ran to help his sister up. 

"That's not fair!" Mini Moon yelled. "It's two against one. Let her fight her own battle." 

"Have you not hear the expression: All is fair in love and war?" Yukito asked. 

"Yes," Mini Moon said. "But if she is going to get beat just let her get beat." 

"That is okay, Mini Mask," Mini Neo said. "I can handle this all by myself." 

"No, you cannot," he said. "You are still weak from earlier, this will only take more of your energy." 

"I do not care! If she thinks I cannot win this on my own I will just have to show her. If I need your help I will ask for it." Mini Neo ran up and thrust the palm of her hand into Mini Moon's stomach sending her falling backwards. 

"Dark Moon Blast!" Dark Moon released the attack hitting Sailor Moon and Mars. Both managed to keep their balance against the attack. 

"Moon Tiara Magic." 

"Mars Fire Sniper." 

The two attacks combined sent Dark Moon flying against what remained of the stage. 

"Let us see if you like your own attack, Venus," Neo said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." The attack hit Venus sending her to the ground. "How did you like it?" 

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" 

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" 

Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of Sailor Neo spinning his cane so fast it shielded them from the attack. He looked down at his hands to see he had been hit by the attack. Tiny trickles of blood came from cuts on his hands. 

"Are you all right?" Neo asked. 

"It's just a few cuts." Tuxedo Mask responded. 

Mini Moon tripped Mini Neo and quickly got up off the ground. She looked at her uniform which had been torn from all the blast and attacks she had taken. "I will beat you." 

Mini Neo picked herself off the ground. She struggled with her weigh because of all the energy she had been using. "If you do defeat me it will only be because of all the energy that has been drained of me." 

"You set this whole thing up just so you could attack us didn't you?" Mini Moon asked. 

"No," Mini Mask answered. "Dark Moon told us to come here because of the concert; we had no idea about this." He looked at Dark Moon as if just realizing what had happened. "Yes, Dark Moon told us to come." 

He remembered waking up in a daze. _"Just be known, when I become Queen you two shall be dealt with."_ That was what Dark Moon said. She was the one that had knocked him unconscious without even caring. 

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

___Yes,_ Mini Neo answered. _We must warn Mother and Father before it is too late._

__"Why are you always accusing us of everything?" Mini Neo asked. "Is it because you are jealous of us-of the relationship we have with Darien, our father? If it is you better get use to it." 

For a moment, Mini Moon couldn't respond. Had that really been the reason she didn't like them? Was she feeling threatened by them? No! No, she hadn't. It was their fault. "It's all your fault!" Mini Moon screamed. "It's all your fault!" Tears came to her face. "It's all your fault my parents aren't together." 

"What are you talking about?" Mini Mask asked. "It's all Sailor Moon's fault. None of this is our fault. If your mother had never interfered my parents would always have been together." 

"That's not true," Mini Moon said. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack." The attack hit Mini Mask. 

"No!" Mini Neo screamed. "Leave him alone. This is between you and me. Mini Fusion Bomb." Mini Neo sent out her attack combining Sailor Moon's Cosmic Moon Power and Pluto's Deadly Scream. The attack hit Mini Moon sending her against a tree. 

"Neo Fusion Bomb!" Neo took out Venus and Jupiter with that attack. "That was my own attack. I hope you liked it." 

"Why won't you join our side?" Mercury asked. "That's where you belong." 

"You're wrong." Tuxedo Mask answered. "We don't belong there. We will only belong when all this turmoil is over. We will only belong when you all accept our relationship." 

"Why do you ask such trivial questions Mercury?" Neo asked. "I thought you were smarter than this. You don't understand, and neither does Sailor Moon. Right now the only people that accept this are our family and Dark Moon. Believe me, this hurts me deeply, but I must choose a side and for the time being I have chosen this one." 

"But what if you have chosen the wrong side?" Mercury asked. 

"Only time will tell," Neo responded. "To err is human. This decision has been hard for me. I spent years thinking this over for I knew one day it would come. I don't want to be hated. Even thought we are on different sides I love you all as my sisters. Why do you think I came to you as a friend and not an enemy? I came that way because I don't want you all to hate me." 

"Don't you think it would be easier if you were on our side?" 

Neo looked troubled. Tears were in her eyes. "I don't have an answer to that question." 

"Dark Moon Blast!" Mars fell to the ground. "You all have never been friends of mine. You condemned me to the Dark Moon, but when you are defeated I shall rule over the Moon Kingdom." 

"What about Neo?" Sailor Moon asked. "Isn't she the one who is supposed to get the Moon Kingdom?" 

"Who cares?" Dark Moon asked. "She has Endymion. After all this, the only thing they will want to care about is each other. They won't even notice their kingdom is being taken over. Slowly, but surely, I will have both the Moon and the Dark Moon." 

"You are a monster," Sailor Moon said. 

"This monster will have your kingdom, though. Now shut up and fight. Dark Moon Blast." Sailor Moon dodged the blast. 

"Moon Tiara Magic." Dark Moon dodged the attack. The tiara kept going and found a new target. 

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Tuxedo Mask screamed out in pain. He held his side. Blood rushed from his injury. He fell to the ground. 

"NO!" Neo screamed. She rushed to Tuxedo Mask. She held him in her arms crying. Blood covered her and the ground, it was everywhere. "Hold on. I'll protect you." 

The Twins ran to their parents. 

"Well, would you look at that." Dark Moon laughed. "It seems you have deeply injured your love. I couldn't have done it any better myself." 

"No," Sailor Moon whispered. "No, this can't be happening." 

"Oh, but it is." Dark Moon purred. "I bet you would just love to go and see if he's all right, but you can't. Just look at that family in pain. Look at your daughter with tears in her eyes not knowing if she should go and see if her father is okay. Hell, look at your life. You have really done it. Everything is your fault. I wonder if you can even bear the pain." 

Sailor Moon was speechless. Her eyes filled with tears as her vision blurred. She fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was Sailor Neo with her family, and then Mini Moon. The last thing she thought was if she should go to Mini Moon or not. After that all went black. 


	12. The Lost Princess

Chapter 12 

Darien awoke in bed. He looked around to see unfamiliar surroundings. Darien could barely move from all the pain. Curious of his surroundings, he tried to get up, but a splitting pain came from his side causing him to let out a cry. 

"What's wrong?" India asked with a worried look as she came rushing into the room. 

"Where am I?" Darien asked. 

"You're at my house." India answered. "You should really try and rest; you got really hurt in the battle. Freya came and helped us get you over here." 

"What exactly happened to me?" Darien inquired. "I can barely remember a thing. All I remember is a pain in my side and blood everywhere." 

India looked down at the floor. She didn't know if she should tell him what happened are not. __

_Why are still protecting her? _A voice inside India asked her that sounded like Nanashi's. _I'm not-I'm protecting Darien. _India answered, not really sure who she was protecting anymore. "Well," India hesitated, "you were hit by one of Sailor Moon's attacks. When she attacked Dark Moon, her attack was quickly dodged and hit you in the side. There was blood everywhere. We couldn't possibly take you to the hospital and have answer their questions about what happened, or to your apartment with so many people to see the injury." 

"What happened after that?" Darien asked. "What about Rini and the Twins? What happened after all this?" 

"I don't think Serena could take what she had done, even though it was an accident. She passed out a little while after you were hit. Rini and the Twins were crying a lot. I don't know if Rini will come to see you, though. Right now she's torn between sides and coming here won't help anything. If she does come I'll bring her up to talk to you. Do you need anything?" 

"No," Darien answered, "but I am a little hungry." 

"I'll go get you some soup and tea. The Twins want to see you, I guess I'll tell them they can come up." India leaned down and kissed Darien softly on the forehead. "Be strong for all of us, even Serena, Rini, and the Scouts, be strong. I love you." 

Darien wipe a fugitive tear away from India's eye. "I love you." 

India smiled, and walked out the door. 

************ 

Rei shook Serena softly. "Serena?" Rei whispered with tears in her eyes. "Serena, wake up. Wake up, Serena." She looked at Serena, and then at Rini. Rini sat in a corner holding her legs against her chest. Tears covered her face. Rini hadn't said much of anything since they came back to Rei's temple. 

"Would you like something to eat Rini?" Mina asked. 

Rini just shook her head. All she did was stare straight ahead at Serena. Her eye were bloodshot, and her face was puffy. 

"Serena, wake up." Rei pleaded. "Please, wake up." 

"This isn't very good for either of them, especially Serena." Lita commented. "This is just too much stress for both of them. I wonder if they'll be able to fight in the next battle." 

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the other shoe to rise." Mina said. 

"That's drop, Mina." Ami corrected. 

"Whatever." Mina replied. "It's amazing, after all this you still find the time to correct me. As I was saying, I guess we'll just have to wait for the other shoe to _drop_. That's all we can do for now with them in this condition." 

"You're completely correct Mina." Ami said. "They can't fight like this. This is our most vulnerable time. The enemy can strike at any time and we would be destroyed." 

"I know," Mina said. "I really thought we were becoming friends before all this. Maybe it was all just a trick." 

Rei looked at Serena. She finally decided to just let her rest for the time being. "I think you're both wrong about her. From what I can remember, India has never, ever completely given up on us. Don't you all remember on the Moon Kingdom, even though her heart was broken and she could barely face any of us, she still came and helped us fight. I also remember us always pressuring her to choose between us and Nanashi, the only person that ever truly understood what she was and what she went through. I'm sure Nanashi started to fade a long time before the Moon Kingdom ended. India is not evil-she's just confused. I think in the end, she will help us. In her heart, she knows that even though Nanashi is a friend, she will one day betray her for the throne. India won't let that happen." 

"Rei is right." Ami said. "Out there, when we were battling, she had such a look of confusion on her face. She told me that the main reason she couldn't join us was because of her relationship with Darien. She and Serena can't be on the same side with something like this hanging over their heads. She was so troubled when I asked her questions. The reason she came to us as a friend is because she wants to be friends." 

"If that is true, wouldn't it be easier if she just joined our side?" Lita asked. 

"I asked the same question," Ami answered, "but she didn't have an answer for that question." 

"You say the main reason she can't join our side is because of her relationship with Darien?" Mina asked. She nodded if answering a question she had in her head. "What if Nanashi is using her relationship with Darien against us? I mean, it seem they have had their memories of the past long before we did." 

"You know you might be right about that Mina." Lita responded. "Just think about it, Nanashi must have known India and Darien would be together again long before anyone else. Before the first battle, she must have been pushing India to join her side because of that relationship. She could have told her that we wouldn't have accepted it." 

"And all along, she knew that Darien would fight with India on either side she was on." Rei continued. "Darien, fighting on their side, would confuse us and cause problems with Serena." 

"So she told India that Darien could be brought to their side." Ami concluded. "She must have been thinking of this for some time. She must have known we couldn't have won without India on our side." 

"But from what you and Rei are telling us, it seems she won't have anything to keep India from joining our side soon, except the constant reminder of the problems her relationship is doing." Lita said. 

"She does have back up, though." Mina said. "She can raise our old enemies from the dead. I mean, if she raises too many we will be outnumbered." 

"Mina they are old enemies," Rei said. "If you haven't noticed, we have grown a lot stronger since we first started doing this. We didn't even kill most of our more important enemies, like Alan and Ann-just their minions. It isn't the point of being outnumbered, but outmatched. Since we have new and stronger powers we can take on more than one old enemy at a time." 

"Yeah," Mina responded, "but what if she raises enemies that only Serena could destroy, or Mistress Nine who only Hotaru could destroy. If she raises too many we will be defeated. Don't you remember Queen Beryl, we died Rei-died! If Serena tries to defeat too many enemies at once with the Silver Imperium Crystal she will die." 

"How could you all say such cruel things?" Rini screamed. "How could you even think of letting India join our side? Serena won't die! She can take on anybody, even India." 

"Rini try to calm down." Rei pleaded. 

"No!" Rini yelled. "She broke my family apart, and you want her to join us. My mother is lying in a bed unconscious, and my father is deeply wounded, and I don't even know if I can go see him. You want me to calm down? How would you feel if this were you? Would you calm down?" With that, Rini ran out of the room. 

"Rini, wait!" Rei screamed after her. 

"No," Lita said holding Rei back. "Let her go. She needs time alone." 

************ 

"This is just great!" Nanashi exclaimed reviewing all that had happened. "I can't wait until the final battle. Now would be the perfect time to attack with all their defenses down. But, I think I'll wait until the perfect time to attack. It will be even better to see them fall ready for the fight, telling them they never even had a chance." Nanashi laughed coldly. 

"Anyway, this gives me more time to observe all the _problems_ that are soon to announce themselves into their lives. It'll be fun to watch Serena handle everything. I have some unfinished business to attend to anyway. I have to make sure my future husband is ready for the task. They can go on with their small lives-for now." 

************ 

"Hello, Father." Meilin greeted. 

"How are you feeling?" Yukito asked. 

"Not bad, except for the pain in my side." Darien responded. "How are you two doing?" 

"We are fine," Meilin answered quickly. 

"She is lying." Yukito informed. "I am fine, but Meilin is exhausted. Lately, she has been using too much energy, and has not been getting enough rest. She is going to tire herself out if she continues like this. She is living in a world of rose colored glasses if she believes any differently." 

"I am fine," Meilin insisted. "I do not need to rest, and I'm not living in a world of rose colored glasses." 

"Maybe you should go rest Meilin," Darien said. 

"No," Meilin replied. "I have not seen you much since we got here, so I want to stay. Can I please stay?" 

"Sure." Darien answered. "I don't see what the problem is for now." 

India walked into the room with a tray. "Here you go Darien. I hope you can eat something. I'll help you sit up." India placed the tray on a nearby table in the room. She walked over to Darien and helped him sit up, and placed pillows behind his back. Their eyes met for a brief moment 

"That is amazing." Meilin said dreamily. 

"What is?" Darien asked. 

"Even now, you two look at each other with pure love." Meilin answered. "You always look at each other like that in the future. It is great to see that you have not changed at all." 

India blushed. "Why don't you two tell us about the future?" She asked. 

"We live in a palace on the other side of the kingdom from Neo Queen Serenity." Yukito answered. "The grounds are beautiful. The garden is full of all different kinds of roses, but mostly red ones. In the middle of the garden, is a reflecting pool with a few fish. There is an Olympic size pool at the back of the palace. Leading into the palace, is a magnificent portico. Inside, is a huge ballroom and dining room for balls, that we hold at least once a month there. The kitchen is big, as is the living room. At the back, we have a training room for me and Meilin. We have plenty of bedrooms, each having there own sitting room and bathroom. Some of the bedrooms have their own private balconies, including the master bedrooms. The downstairs has a few bathrooms, too. It is big, but it is smaller than Serenity's." 

"There is a legend about you, too, Mother." Meilin said. "Since you were not there at the beginning of Crystal Tokyo, people who remembered you from the Moon Kingdom made a legend. You are known as the Lost Princess mostly, but your official title is Princess Neo as it was in the Moon Kingdom. You are the joint Head of Security-with Father. You are known as the Lost Princess because those who remembered you said that you were lost. They say, after great difficulties in love you had to leave and find yourself again. Only when you did that, could you return to the kingdom and reclaim your love. Obviously, they are talking about you and Father, but no one knows that. It took you years to complete your self-appointed task." 

"By the time you returned, Father and Serenity had already married." Yukito said. "To you two, that really didn't matter much at all-I guess that's part of the reason you had an affair. All you two thought about was each other. When you became pregnant, no one thought anything of it or of who the father was because of the legend. Everyone just assumed that you had regained your true love. No one has ever figured out, to this day, who that person is, though, they think soon after you became pregnant our father died." 

"You and Father would be together now, but you don't want to cause an uprising." Meilin said. "Neo Queen Serenity is one of the few people who know that you are our parents. Soon after Mother gave birth to us, Serenity became pregnant. Not only would it have been an uprising over the affair then, there would also be a war over succession to the throne. It would be very much like the one that is being fought now, only bigger with a lot more people getting hurt." 

"You all got together and decided that Rini would succeed the throne after Serenity." Yukito explained. "I would take the throne in case anything ever happened to Rini or if she did not bear any heirs. I do not think Rini remembers us, but before now we have met her. She has even came to a few of our balls." 

"I am the apprentice to Sailor Pluto." Meilin announced proudly. "I might not ever come to the throne, so when Pluto is gone I shall take her place as Time Keeper. In the case that I do become queen, someone else will be trained to take my place." 

"That's the reason why Meilin is so tired. Rini has Pluto to help her to come to the future, but Meilin brought us here. It was seen as good training for her or something. She is only a beginner so it still takes a lot of energy from her." 

"I have to say, I'm glad you came," Darien said. "I just think all of this is a lot of pressure on you two. It seems we have put too much burden on your shoulders in the future." 

"Are you two all right with this?" India asked. "This has to be especially hard on you. You don't even have a whole family." 

"At first, it was hard on us when we got old enough to understand, which was only a few years ago." Yukito answered. 

"But now we see it was the only way for things to be," Meilin replied with wisdom beyond her years. "This secret would hurt more that just our family if it got out, it would hurt the whole kingdom. Father comes to see us all the time when he can. You were going to wait until later to tell Rini. The only reason we were told was because Father was not there all the time, and you were not married. We needed to know now so there would not be any slip ups on our part to tell who our father really was." 

"What about the servants?" India asked. "Don't they know that me and Darien are not married?" 

"Of course," Yukito said. "You had to let them know. We only have about five servants anyway because you do not like many people waiting after you. The servants are very trusted friends and understand. They vowed to keep your secret." 

"It seems both happy and sad at the same time in the future," Darien said. "It's great to see that you can handle this so well. I just hope Rini can handle it just as well." 

"We should really let you rest Darien." India said. "You need the sleep. I'll be back later with something more for you to eat." India leaned down and she and Darien kissed. 

"I need to go rest myself anyway." Meilin said. "I feel like I could just fall at any minute. I need the rest more than I am willing to admit." Meilin ran and hugged Darien, careful not to squeeze to tight. "I love you. I hope you feel well soon, Father." 

"I hope you get well, Father." Yukito said. "Come on, Meilin. I will walk you to your room." Meilin and Yukito walked out the room and down the hall. 

"I'll take your tray down." India said. "Just remember to get better. It pains me to see you lying in bed like this." 

"For you, I will do anything." Darien said. Darien held his arms out for India to hug him. She went to him with tears in her eyes. 

"Don't worry about me." Darien whispered into India's ear. 

"I'll try not to, but it's hard. I love you too much." 

They kissed each other one final time. Then India got off the bed, and took the tray out of the room. 

************ 

Rini stood outside India's house looking at the front door. She didn't know if she should go in or not. Tears formed in her eyes again as she stood there undecided. The things the Scouts had said had shaken her up. What if they were right? What if they did need India to win? Could Rini really ever except the fact that Darien had other children? Was she strong enough to handle everything that happened-and everything that was going to happen? 


	13. Visiting Hours

Chapter 13 

Meilin laid in her bed talking to Yukito. "What do you think about Nanashi?" She asked. "I really do not trust her at all." 

"Me either," Yukito responded. "She set us up. Either one of us could seriously have been hurt-not to mention all those innocent bystanders. Remember what she said to us? I bet she is only using Mother and Father to take control of the Moon Kingdom." 

"Me too," Meilin agreed. "I could just see her stabbing Mother in the back. This is a really horrible time for Mother. She could easily be manipulated. She is going through trying times, and with everything coming at her at once, it is too much to handle. Really, I am surprised she held up this long. Do you ever look at her when she is alone? She wears the saddest expressions." 

"I agree. Before we say anything about Nanashi, we have to find out what her true angle in all this is. I just hope Mother will believe us. Right now she sees Nanashi as her one, true friend besides us, Freya, and Father. It will be hard to convince her of anything." 

"She seems a lot more tired then she is going to admit. Mother is trying to keep everyone happy, Yukito, even though she knows she cannot. I just wish Mother would figure out what she wants and not worry about everything else. She is tiring herself out all the time. We need to figure out what Nanashi's plans are." 

"And then there is the question of Rini-what are we going to do with her? She is quite determined to blame everything wrong with her life on us. She will try to stop any help coming from our side. The only way we will be able to reach her is through Father, and that may be the only way to reach Serena, too. For a sister, Rini does not seem to like us very much." 

"I can say the same here. She is mean and talks far too much. Rini is always blaming mainly me for everything. That girl has serious problems. She may be a half-sister, but she is very annoying. You cannot even go to the bathroom without her getting suspicious. 

"And that Melanie-she is like a love sick puppy. She only has one purpose and that is to get Rini to go along with whatever we want. You would be lying if you told me neither of them gets on your nerves." 

"You should try to calm down," Yukito warned. "Anyway, you might just be jealous." 

"Jealous of what?" Meilin asked indignantly. "There is nothing to be jealous of. Of course, I am jealous of some girl who wishes to become a lady, and Mel who can only drool over and think about boys. Honestly, I thought you knew me better." 

"Of course I do," Yukito laughed. "Why do you think I said it? I knew it would get under your skin." 

"Thanks a lot," Meilin said sarcastically. "You just wait, one day I will get you. You actually like Melanie don't you?" 

Yukito looked at his sister and turned a shade darker than red. "What are you thinking?" Yukito nearly yelled. "Of course not. She is not at all my type. I just think she is a good friend. You are right about her, though. She has too much boy on the brain." 

"Now who is getting all hot and bothered?" Meilin laughed. "Although, it would not hurt having a little sister. She has weird goals and all, but I guess it is okay. She is not half bad when she tries to be nice." 

"Could it be-the shrew actually thinks she could make friends." 

"Funny." 

"It would be nice to have a little person around," Yukito joked. "What, the twin thing growing too old for you?" 

"Never. It is just I need a girl to talk too sometimes, but Rini can be so annoying sometimes. When I did try to be nice, I could not even say anything before she bit my head off. Rini likes you better for some reason. She thinks I am mean because of the little battle we had, she just does not understand that missions sometimes interfere with life." 

"Actually, I do not think she liked you from the beginning. She probably thinks you act too high and mighty, like a snob." 

"I most certainly am not!" Meilin exclaimed. Meilin sat straight up in her bed and turned towards Yukito. "That, I cannot believe you even just said. No one understands that, but you. No one in that school really knows who I am. They all think I am some kind of snob. I just am misunderstood, as Mother is here." 

"It is just that you put up a defense around yourself, scared that people will reject you. That makes people feel uncomfortable around you sometimes. If you could be as honest with other people about your feelings as you are with me, I do not that many people would feel threaten. You are just one of those people who builds a tough skin around themselves so you can only let people whom you want to know you in to your true feelings." 

"It is not my fault at all. It is just something that happened. It happened when-when. . ." Meilin stopped short. Tears came to her eyes. 

Yukito went and sat next to his twin. He wiped the tears from her face. "I understand. It happened when you finally understood why Father could not be with us. We all carry our emotional scars from that time, but we must move on. Hiding your feelings won't help anything. I kind of suspected that hurt you more than you were willing to admit when it all happened. You started to train a lot more, and you isolated yourself for a while. Maybe Mother and Father sent us here to understand why things are the way they are. We have to go on for Mother and Father or they will not-neither will we." 

"But what if I am not strong enough to go on?" Meilin asked with tears cascading over her eyelids. 

"You are strong enough to go on," Yukito reassured her. "That is what me, Phoebe, Freya, all of us are here for. We have to support each other or we will lose to Nanashi. I am here to protect you and make sure you get out okay. I would die before I let something bad happen to you." 

"Just promise me one thing. Please, make sure you make it through all right. After today, I am going to make it my top priority to protect you. I almost lost you out there." Meilin leaned over and gave Yukito a hug, scared to let him go and lose him to the blackness that was Nanashi. 

************ 

Rini looked at the door a little while longer. Finally, she walked up to the door and rung the bell. 

"Who is it?" Asked a voice from the other side of the door. 

"It's Rini," Rini answered. "May I see Darien?" 

The door opened and there stood someone Rini had never seen. She looked a lot like India. "Why don't you come in?" The woman asked smiling. She seemed much nicer than India from what Rini had seen so far. 

Rini entered the house slowly. "Where is Darien?" 

"Follow me," the woman said. Rini followed her down a corridor and up the stairs. "I am Freya, India's guardian. I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable here. You should really be careful going around at dark." 

"I don't really do it a lot." Rini explained. "I just have to see Darien." Rini paused at a door upstairs to see Yukito and Meilin sitting on a bed talking. Suddenly, she did not think it was such a good idea to be here. What if one of them saw her? 

"Rini," Freya called trying to get her attention. "Here is Darien's room." Freya opened the door and let Rini in. "I will just leave you here. He is resting so try to be quick." 

"Okay," Rini replied. 

Freya left Rini alone in the room with Darien. Rini walked up to the bed. Darien lay in the bed under the covers. His chest was bandaged and you could see a little blood starting to show-soon it would have to be changed. He looked quite peaceful sleeping. Rini could not decide if she wanted to wake him up or not. She stood there for a moment, then, started to turn when Darien opened his eyes. 

"Rini?" Darien asked as his eyes started to focus. 

Rini kept her back turned, scared that if she turned around she would have to face what Serena had told her. If she didn't turn around this could all just be a dream. Finally, Rini turned around and faced Darien. "Hi, Darien." 

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked. 

"I came to see you," Rini responded. "Serena told me what happened. How could you do that?" 

"I don't really know how to explain this," Darien began, "but it's just something that happened. I guess Serena has already told you about the Moon Kingdom. Before Serena and me, there was India and me. India has always been with me, and when she came into our lives this was bound to happen. Don't for one minute think just because I'm not with Serena that means I don't love you anymore." 

"Are you sure?" Rini asked. "Now you have Yukito and Meilin." 

"Of course I'm sure," Darien said. "When India came something opened up in me, something that I hadn't felt since the last time I was with her. I don't think you'll understand this now, but maybe later you will. No one intended for you to find out about this in this way. You were supposed to have learned about this when you were older." 

Tears came to Rini's eyes as she tried to understand. "What do you mean I was supposed to find out later?" Rini asked. "Do you mean Mama knew about this in the future and you both decided not to tell me? Why would they do that?" 

"They would do it to protect you, Rini," Darien said. "They wanted to tell you when you would truly understand and this is not the time. From what the Twins have told us, you have met them before." 

"Actually, I kinda guessed I knew them," Rini said. "They seemed familiar, but I don't care about them. Will you and Serena get back together?" 

"I don't know. I can't answer that question, Rini." 

"What about me? If you and Serena don't love each other and be together I won't exist. You say you love me, but you're willing to let me die." Rini ran to Darien and threw her arms around him. She started to cry wildly. "Why can't you give India up and go back to Serena?" 

Darien held his breath and tried not to cry out from the pain in his side. Finally, Rini loosened her grip. "I can't leave India because I love her, because I'm in love with her." 

"I thought you were in love with Mama. Why don't you love her anymore?" 

"I do love your Mother. It's just things are more complicated now. I promise, after a while you will understand." 

"I hope I will. I also hope you get back together with Serena. This is hurting her a lot more than it's hurting me. I don't want to disappear and miss seeing my parents again-together." 

"Rini you won't disappear. I know this is hurting Serena, it's hurting all of us, but these things take time. You just have to let stuff like this run its course. If you try to fight it you will drown in it." 

"I'm just scared. I don't want to go. I want to stay and see you and Serena together. For the time being, I just hope you'll make time for me." 

"Rini, just because I have the Twins and India now doesn't mean there isn't time for you. I will be there for you, Rini, even now. I need you to go back and help Serena. I'm sure she needs you more than I do at this time." 

Rini wiped the tears from her face and gave Darien a huge hug. "I'll be back to visit you soon." 

"That's okay. Tomorrow I hope to be able to get back to my apartment, so I'll see you there." 

Rini smiled and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and started for the front door. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Rini, please wait," India said. 

"Why should I talk to you?" Rini asked coldly. 

"I just want us to be friends," India explained. "I don't want you to think that I'm some evil person who is trying to ruin your family." 

"Sorry, but it's too late for either of those," Rini replied. "You have already ruined my family. I just hope you can still live with yourself." Rini turned around and started for the door. 

"Rini," India called, tears streaming from her eyes. "I don't want you to hate me. Please, don't hate me." 

Rini looked at India and felt bad. She really sounded like she was sorry. Then, she remembered whom she was talking to and became mean again. "I can't promise you anything. You already have everything you need." With that, Rini turned and walked out of the house. 


	14. Answers in the Street

Chapter 14 

Serena awoke in Rei's room to find no one there with her. The last thing she could remember was Tuxedo Mask, blood everywhere, Mini Moon, and then nothing. The pain of the moment, worst than anything else, came back to haunt her like Death haunting the victim that somehow slipped between his fingers. Serena's head ached and the room spun when she tried to sit up. She let out a silent moan and fell back against the pillow. 

"Darien, what happened to you?" She asked with tears coming to her eyes. "Where are you, Darien? I need you. I need answers. I need to get up and out of this bed." 

Serena slowly rose from the bed. She tried to go as slowly as she could to fight back the dizziness. Her determination to get answers pushed her up and away from the bed. She reached for a nearby chair to gain her balance before she fell. 

"I better walk around in here before I try to go out in the streets," Serena concluded. 

Serena let go of the chair and started to walk around Rei's room. She bumped into the bed, tables, and chairs. Serena fell against a table in Rei's room with a note on it. It said that they had gone for a little while and would be back as soon as they could. 

"That's enough walking." Serena said firmly. "I need answers more than anything right now." Serena walked out of the room wobbling. 

Serena held her head as she walked down the street. She had to stop every now and then to check her balance. The only thing that came to her mind was Darien and answers. _Darien should be at his apartment, _Serena thought. _But, then again, so could India. I don't care anymore, I don't. I need answers._ She continued to walk down the street in a hurry to get over to Darien's. 

Suddenly, Serena saw a pair of ponytail meatballs ahead of her. She wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her because her head was still ringing. Then, she realized the hair was black and not blonde like hers. _Almost twins,_ Serena thought as she ran through the crowd to catch up with India. _I'll get answers one way or another._

Serena found strength from deep inside to push her forward and give her needed strength. India walked slowly with her head down in the flow of the crowd. Finally, Serena pushed through all the people in her way and ran up to India, turning her sharply around with power she never thought she had. India turned around stunned. 

"I want answers!" Serena demanded. "I am not leaving you alone until you give them to me, India." 

"I don't have any answers," India cried, fighting back tears. "Please just leave me alone." 

"No," Serena said firmly. "You seemed so innocent, so friendly when I first met you. I would say you're really a monster preying on the weak, but you're pathetic. Look at you. I hate you!" 

"Stop it, Serena," India begged. "Please, just stop it." 

"No, I won't. You've taken everything away from me. The only thing I have left is the throne, but obviously you want that too. I don't know how I could have ever trusted you. How could I have ever have grown up with you? Why are you destroying my life?" 

"I am not destroying your life. You've done enough of that yourself. I don't know how you could stand there and talk to me that way after how you treated me." 

"How I treated you?" Serena asked almost disbelieving. "You've taken Darien from me, I have a daughter who doesn't know where she belongs, and I'm in the battle that will take the Moon Kingdom from me if I lose. Why? Why are you doing this?" 

"I'm only doing what must be done," India replied with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Rini and the trouble that's been caused for you, honestly." 

"If you're truly sorry you'll make everything right. You would give Darien back to me if you were truly sorry." 

"I can't do that." 

"You're making my life a living hell! I had Darien first. He loved me first and you ruined it. I hate you more than I've hated anyone." 

"Why don't I hate you?" India screamed at Serena. 

The authority in India's voice surprised Serena. Even while fighting, India was a low talker, hardly ever raising her voice as if she was too shy to do so. Serena quickly regained her composure. "What do you mean, why don't I hate you? You have no reason to hate me because you have everything I want. I have a question for you-why did you try to act like my friend?" 

"Why don't I hate you? You think I have everything that you once had. Well, you're wrong. My relationship with Darien always comes with consequences because of you. Now you know I felt. You forever ruin my life, but for some reason I still put up with you. Why? I had Darien first and you took him from me when he actually was the only thing I had. You had the kingdom, a real mother, and everything that can never be mine and you took Darien. You can't see passed your own nose. What about all the problems I have? 

"Do you think I like being in the middle? Do you think I like everyone hating me? Why did I try to act like your friend? You know why? Because I still love you, I still see you as my sister, because I still see you as a friend. Why did I do that even though I knew that you would betray me? You only see your life and how it affects you. What about the Sailor Scouts? Your poor leadership and judgment are going to be the end of them. Look at Rini, she hates me because I always get stuck in the middle no matter what happens. Just like in the Moon Kingdom, you put me in the middle. Why don't I hate you?" 

"I don't care why you don't hate me," Serena said, not caring about India, or giving her the least bit of pity. "All that matters is I hate you. You're a whore and a backstabber. The Scouts and I are doing fine." 

"I'm a backstabber?" India asked aghast. Tears streamed down India's face as she tried to be strong. "This is coming from the person that used her tiara to stab Darien in the side." 

That comment took Serena back. She felt like she had been slapped. Then, before she knew what she was doing, Serena raised her hand and slapped India. For a moment, Serena couldn't believe what she had done, and then continued without sympathy. "How dare you? You bitch! I hate you and your children. I hate all of you. Believe me, Darien will be mine." 

"I never knew you could be so cruel, Rena," India whispered. 

That name caught Serena off guard. She knew she had heard it before, but where. _"Can I still call you Rena?"_

"I don't want you ever to use that name again," Serena scolded. 

"I once looked up to you, my older sister. I would follow you and Mother around the grounds and try to play with you whenever I had the chance. You were my most favorite person in the world. I've missed that Serena ever since I had started to notice how you looked at Endymion. I've missed the Serena who would never have let this happen to us, the Serena who would have never betrayed me like you had. 

"Instead, I got you who hates me and says I've done wrong. None of this never would have started if you wouldn't have taken the only person I had ever loved as my own. Now the only person I can trust besides Darien, Freya, and the Twins is Nanashi. You ruined the best part of me. You took my innocence from me, my happiness." 

"Don't you even dare try and turn this around on me," Serena demanded trying not to be taken in by India's words. "I hate you and I hope you die alone." 

"I can't stay here and argue with you," India said turning and running through the crowd to get away from Serena. 

"Come back. I'm not finished with you yet!" Serena yelled after her. 

India continued running through the crowd, ignoring her words. Her vision was blurred from tears, and she couldn't see were she was going. India pushed her way passed the crowds before Serena could catch up to her and question her further. Suddenly, India heard familiar voices and stopped to look ahead of her to see who it was. Mina, Ami, Rei, and Lita stood in front of her. 

They looked very worried. Rei walked up to her and tried to comfort her, but before she could India ran into traffic. "India, wait!" Rei screamed. 

Cars swerved in the rode and hit the brakes trying not to hit her. India tripped in the street right in front of a car. The driver stopped an inch short of her. She quickly got up and ran away, making it to the other side without being harmed. India continued to run. She rushed through the crowd trying to avoid everyone. She had her eyes closed facing the ground. 

India ran into someone and hit them in the side. The person screamed out in pain and grabbed the side of impact. She tried to continue, but the person grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. 

"Let go of me!" India screamed. "Let go!" India's energy started to rise as she tried to fight against the person. 

"India, calm down," the person demanded not letting go of her. They had troubled trying to hold on to her. A gold crescent moon showed up on her forehead as India started to get more frantic. "Look at me. Don't fight back." 

"No!" India yelled. "Let go!" She put her hand to the person's chest and sent out a blast of energy, throwing the person against a brick wall. They let out a loud scream. India didn't look back, but kept running. 

Suddenly, the person was right beside her and grabbed her arm again. "Look at me," the person cried. India looked down at the person's side. With one hand, they held their side where blood covered their shirt. 

Finally, India turned around completely to look at Darien. "Mi!" India exclaimed with relief. She hugged him really tight. Tears streamed down her face as she did so. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, but what's wrong with you?" Darien asked surprised. He held her in his arms. 

"It's just so horrible I can't take it," India cried. "I can't." 

"Calm down," Darien told India stroking her hair. 

"I can't take it." India immediately collapsed in Darien's arms. Her energy started to fall and the crescent moon disappeared from her forehead. With great pain, Darien picked India up and carried her back to his apartment. 

************ 

Darien looked at India laying in the bed. She had been unconscious for about an hour now. She had been twisting and turning as if trying to fight off something that tried to catch her, tried to hold her prisoner. 

Darien stroked India's forehead gently, brushing the hair from her face. "My Neo," he whispered. "My Neo Star, what's wrong with you?" Tears were in Darien's eyes as he sat there looking at her. He looked at his wound. After the scene earlier, his wound open, and he had to change the bandage. 

Suddenly, Darien heard knocking at his door. He looked at India before moving to get it. He looked back once more at India before he went to answer the door. 

"Who is it?" Darien asked. 

"Nanashi." Was the answer in return. 

Darien opened the door to let her in. He had called her earlier and told her about what happened. She was highly upset over the whole thing. 

"Where is she?" Nanashi questioned. 

"She's in my room," Darien replied. 

Nanashi ran to the bedroom. She looked at India and instantly got angry-she really looked more annoyed than anything else. She didn't seem to have the least bit of sympathy. She went to the bed and touched India's forehead. 

"How did this happen?" Nanashi asked. 

"I don't know," Darien answered. "When I saw her on the street she was frantic. She could easily have hurt any person out there. She attacked me." 

"What did you expect? That's how she gets when she's very upset or angry. She loses all control of her powers and reasoning. I'm surprised, she actually almost used her ultimate power, Moon Power, on you. She could easily have killed anyone on the spot, even you, but something held her back. If she would have used more power you could be dead about now." 

"Just think if I was someone she didn't know. I don't even want to think about it. This is all because of the battle you insist on having. She can't take this." 

"What do you mean she can't take this? She is the strongest out of all of us. If anything, she can handle this situation better than any of us." 

"You're only thinking of her powers. When you thought of this, did you think about how mentally ready she was for this? You're putting her against her sister and friends. Then, there are Rini and the Twins. This is something she will never be ready for and you know that." 

"So, now I'm to blame. She should learn to deal with this-I have." 

"You have," Darien said with disbelief, "of course you can deal with it. I mean, you are the one who started all of this in the first place. Remember, she may be the strongest in power, but actually she's much weaker than she puts on. Just look at what happened today, for example. Whatever happened to her put a lot of people in danger?" 

"You are blaming me. This isn't my fault. If anything, it's yours." 

Darien stood there speechlessly, he couldn't even open his mouth to try to speak. He was stunned by what Nanashi had just said. 

"That's right, yours," Nanashi said with a smug smile. "This all started in the Moon Kingdom. You ruined her then. You betrayed her with the only sister she had ever known. No wonder you want to blame this on me." 

"How dare you come here and say that?" 

"Now it's happened all over again. Only this time, you were with Serena first, and now she's hated. This is all your fault. She's always been emotionally unstable since then. I could actually use this to my advantage." 

"How can you stand there and say things like that about her? She's right there in front of you. Right now she trusts you more than anyone. All you've been doing is using her." 

"Of course," Nanashi said in a softer tone. "What did you expect? I knew as soon as she came here she would be more vulnerable than she ever has." 

"You bitch." 

"Go ahead, Darien. Call me names. I think when you're angry you look really sexy. I can see why India and Serena want you." 

"I don't believe this," Darien said. "I want you out of here." 

"Come on, Darien," Nanashi purred, putting her arms around Darien. "Look at her. She's pathetic. She is sleeping." 

"Get out!" Darien yelled. 

"You better calm down. You might wake India. Tell me, why did you bring her to your apartment, Darien?" Nanashi smiled at Darien. She leaned over and kissed Darien provocatively, holding him there until she was finished. 

Darien blushed a deep red. "You whore!" Darien screamed, pushing Nanashi away from him quickly. "You know why I brought her here? I brought her here so the Twins wouldn't see her like this. They don't need this to add to everything. Meilin already is getting weaker by the day." 

"Come on. I'm sure she won't be up until hours from now. She might not even make it through the next battle. But, by then we will have won. Come with me and be my king. Even if she does survive the battle, she won't live long after. She'll have too much guilt. Hell, I might just finish her off myself. I know deep down you knew that I would turn on her." 

Darien looked at floor. "I did," Darien admitted. "Why do you think I'm fighting with you-to protect her. I've never trusted you. I knew from the beginning after all this was said and done you would go after her. All you've ever wanted was the Moon Kingdom. What's the matter? Is Dark Moon too dreary for you?" 

"You're right. The Moon Kingdom is my objective. I knew that to get that I would have to destroy the Sailor Scouts first. Then, after the battle, India would be too weak to fight back and die. The Dark Moon is a sad place. I will punish all in the Kingdom for what they did to me. They put me in that horrible place to rot. The best part is you can't do anything to stop me." 

"I could tell India the truth about you." 

Nanashi laughed at Darien. "Do you really think she would believe you. In the state of mind she's in, she wouldn't believe you. She'll probably think that Serena had something to do with this. So, why don't you just give in now and come to me?" 

"Never. I won't do that to India a second time. I'll find a way to stop you. Now get out of here." 

"Fine." Nanashi stroked Darien's cheek as she passed him. "You will see it my way later. Trust me, you will." 

She walked out of the apartment leaving Darien to think about what was said. Darien looked at India laying in the bed. She had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully now. 

"I will find a way to save you. I will protect you, my Neo Star." 


	15. Dreadful Dreams

Chapter 15 

India stood in darkness. Outlined by what little light there was, there stood the remains of the Moon Kingdom. Dust lingered in the air, almost smothering her. Ahead of her, loomed the palace, rubble was everywhere India looked. She turned to the reflecting pool with tears. Many memories came rushing back to her. All around her memories flooded her-growing up, the breakup. India threw a rock viciously in the pool of water. 

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at it. "My love ended here, and so did the Moon Kingdom." India looked, and turned away from the pool with one memory slipping out, her last, of her with Endymion dead in her arms. 

"India," a voice said, "you must use your powers to protect Princess Serenity. She is your sister. This time is difficult for you, but you must find the will to go on." 

Startled by the voice, India turned around to see a figure standing in the darkness. It was a woman who was very familiar to her. She was silhouetted by shadows and darkness. Slowly, she stepped forward revealing herself to be India's and Serena's mother, Queen Serenity. 

India let out a gasp. "Mother!" India cried running to hug her. When she tried, her arms went through Serenity's body. Serenity was transparent. 

"I am sorry my child, but I am only an image in your dream. I am barely alive, yet I have watched you grow up into a wonderful, young lady. I have come to save you from a dooming fate. If you do not save Serena you shall kill yourself." 

"What do you mean, Mother?" 

"I know you are confused, but you must listen to the ones who love you. Soon, all of your loved ones will come forth and tell you the truth. You are being deceived by one of the people you trust most. I know you still love your sister, and even though there is much doubt that she does not love you, she does. Serena is the key that will save your life. 

"You must not trust Nanashi. If you allow her to kill Serena, she will kill you, too. She knew you would be vulnerable and easily manipulated. She also knows that you are the only weapon that can defeat the Scouts, alone she will fail. Nanashi's motive is to get the Moon Kingdom, and only through you can she do that. You give her the power to kill Serena, and after she is gone, you will be in a weakened state that will give Nanashi the upper hand, being able to kill you." 

"Why?" India asked. "Why would she kill me? I am the only person whom she loves. She has always been a second sister to me, and for that I am grateful." 

"When you knew her, she was a good person, but within her was a great evil that we knew would one day come out. We did not imprison her on the Dark Moon, but gave her a place to stay where she would be wanted and not shunned for what she was. Like you, she would have been raised with Serena as an heir to the Moon Kingdom, but we could not take that chance of her inner evil coming out while she was on the Moon. 

"You see, she and you have the Moon Power, so much you can barely control it. This power is what you needed to protect the Moon Kingdom. While you grew up on the Moon, there were incidents where you lost control of that power, hurting someone or destroying something. Then, your power was not nurtured, but even now, you still lose control at extreme moments of stress. Why do you think for the first few years of your life on the Earth you were home schooled, and had little contact with other children your age? 

"We expected this, but you see, your heart was pure, whereas, Nanashi's was not. Each of you had trouble controlling your powers at young ages, but Nanashi learned early on how to control it. If she were to become evil while on the Moon, she could easily have done what Queen Beryl did, only much easier. 

"What made you stronger was your pure heart. You made room for everyone and everything. You surpassed even the Outer Scouts and me as you learned how to control that power. Your love for Endymion only helped your power grow. 

"Nanashi, on the other hand, decided her life was ruined because she lived on the Dark Moon. She is how Sailor Saturn was when she was controlled by Mistress 9, only Saturn could be saved. She had the potential to be a great ruler and Scout, but the evil in her heart prevented that. The only love she had was for you, because you were her partner, her sister, the one which she was created with. Darkness surrounded her heart over the years killing her good spirit. 

"Soon her hatred became revenge, which she took by joining Beryl. She betrayed every kingdom in this solar system, our peace treaty, when she joined Beryl. She became Beryl's top soldier, planning to help her conquer the Moon Kingdom. Afterwards, she would have killed Beryl, ruling the Moon as a harsh queen." 

"When did that happen?" India asked confused. "I never knew she did that." 

"After your unfortunate break up with Endymion, she decided you did not care for her so she joined Beryl. You see, your isolation of everyone gave her the wrong idea causing her to seek the revenge she had been waiting for for years. No one knew, but me, that she had betrayed us. She did not fight during the final battle, but watched from the sidelines. 

"I am afraid she failed to get her revenge and decided to take it in this life. Once Serena is dead, you shall inherit the Moon Kingdom and become queen. Her final revenge will be to take not only your life, but your love also, the person she sees as ruining her friendship with you. She has not been the happy person she once was for years. You must not only protect Serena and the Scouts, but you must protect your family as well." 

"You know about Yukito and Meilin?" India asked surprised. 

"Yes," Serenity admitted. "I have been watching all of your lives. If you do not do it for Serena or the kingdom, do it for your family, for your children. I am not saying what happens in the future is something that is accepted, but it is something that cannot be prevented because of destiny. As you and Serena are both my children, your destinies are intertwined, I am just sad at the way they are connected. I am happy that it is something done out of love, though. I love all my family and I do not want any of them to die. 

"Nanashi is mine, but for the sake of many, many lives she must die, for if you let her live she will play out the horrible future she has planned. Every Sailor Scout, even you, will die at her hands, leaving the people unprotected. I want Crystal Tokyo to be a happy kingdom, like that of the Moon once was. Only you can save their lives, only you can protect the kingdom." 

"But Nanashi is like a sister to me," India cried. "I cannot betray her, but I cannot betray the people I love, either." 

"The Nanashi you knew is dead," Serenity said sadly. "She has been replaced with a cold, heartless person who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. It pains me to see someone I loved so much be destroyed by evil. Deep in your heart is the answer you are seeking to learn. 

Look inside yourself and you will know what to do. If you do not believe me at the moment, more evidence of the truth will soon be out, if it has not shown itself." 

"I admit I am very confused," India replied. "Serena hates me, Darien is wounded, and all this fighting is surrounding me. Mother, I have missed you so. I wish you were here to have prevented this whole mess." 

"It must be this way, for if I gave you the answer you would never be the person you are destined to be," Serenity explained. "How I wish I could have been there to guide you and Serena through this new life. To have been there from the beginning, and watch you grow up over again would have filled my heart with enough joy for a million lifetimes. I want you to be careful, and to follow your heart." 

"If only you would have been here, things would have been better," India said with tears in her eyes. "Little pleasure comes to my mind when I awake in the morning. All I can think about is what will happen in the days to come, or whom will I lose next. I am shrouded in darkness when I should be showered in light." 

"You are not meant to lead this life," Serenity said. "Dry your eyes and look for the silver lining in the clouds. Only you truly decide what will happen to you in the future. You could go on to have a great life with Darien. Serena will eventually come around, but that is your choice. Darien truly loves you too much to leave you, especially at times like these when you need him most." 

"I just wish you were here to lead me," India said. "I love you, Mother." 

"I love you too, my child. You have brought joy and pride to my heart. I must go now. The fate of the kingdom is in your hands, follow your heart." A bright, white light began to surround Serenity. She stepped up to India with tears in her eyes and hugged her. India put her arms around her mother, she could actually touch Serenity. "I love you. Remember you have made me proud." 

Serenity faded away, leaving India in the darkness to find her own source of light. If she would find it, that was yet to be seen or known. She had to open her heart and let the light shine through. If she did not, Nanashi would plunge the world into eternal darkness leaving no light to be seen. The Earth would die, killing Darien along with it. 

India awoke in Darien's apartment with tears in her eyes. Her dream had revealed things that she would never have known. What would she do with the information she had been given? Why was she given this burden to bear? Could she and would she survive what was still yet to come? 

"So you are awake now?" Darien asked, sitting in a chair near the bed. He looked exhausted, obviously he had fallen asleep in the chair. India wondered how much pain Darien could bear because of her. "Enough to die," Darien said, reading India's mind. 

"Yes, I'm awake," India answered wiping the tears from her face before Darien could see, "but what about you? I feel that I could die for you, too. Also, I'm really sorry about what I did." 

"I'm fine," Darien replied with a smile. It's okay, but what made you so upset in the first place?" 

"Nothing," India lied. "At least, nothing you should be concerned with. I guess it's just all the problems and confusion going on right now." 

"If you don't want to tell me, don't," Darien said. He could always tell when India lied, she was very good at it in the first place. "I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me." 

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I should tell you now, but one reason is all the problems. Be patient with me, I don't think it's the right time now. Apparently, my trust is being misplaced and I want to make sure I can absolutely trust you." 

"I understand," Darien said, "but I thought by now, after everything we have been through, done together since you have returned, would have let you been able to trust me again." 

"It has, but I just want a little more time. Darien, are you sure you're all right?" India asked concerned. 

"I'm no worst than before. But, I want you to watch yourself, from the position you are in anybody can take advantage of you-even the people you trust most." 

"By that you mean Nanashi don't you?" 

"Yes," Darien responded. "I haven't trusted her from the start, but I am not going to leave you unprotected against her." 

"Thank you, Darien," India said. "I just can't give up on her at a time like this. I trust her too much, and I might be a fool for doing so. I am starting to see the truth, though, but it's going to take me time to see it all. Until then, please look after the Twins. I can't protect them if I can't protect myself." 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you all," Darien promised. "For now, you should be safe, but if what I think is true, that won't be long. The person who needs the most protection at the moment is Serena, and through her is you." 

"I know that, you're not the first person to tell me that." 

"Who else told you?" 

"The one person who watches over me always, my mother, Queen Serenity." 

Darien walked over to India and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I shall watch you always and forever, too." 

************ 

"Where have you been?" Rei yelled as soon as Serena walked in the door. 

"Out," Serena returned coolly. "Also, you don't have to yell. I have just been getting answers that I needed." 

"What do you mean by that?" Ami asked. 

"I mean I've gotten some of the answers that I needed. What else would it mean?"  
"Maybe it meant that you were attacking people on the streets," Lita said. 

"Who could I possibly attack?" Serena asked innocently. 

"Maybe, India," Mina replied. 

"What do you care if I did?" Serena asked. "She is the enemy." 

"What do we care?" Rei asked, not even trying to hide her anger that was growing by the second. "How stupid could you be? Are your meatballs a little too tight today? We need her. We are going to lose if you continue to act like this. One minute you're too depressed to even get up, and the next you're going around attacking people whom you need to survive. Not to mention it was in front of thousands of people, probably exposing us as Sailor Scouts." 

"Well, excuse me, Rei, if my life is too complicated for you and your schedule," Serena yelled back. "This isn't affecting any of you as much as it is me." 

"Your life, your life! This isn't just your life you're playing with-it's all of ours, not to mention the lives of billions of other people. Yes, we're sorry you lost Darien, in a way we all did, but we found a way to go on. We pitied you and let you have your time of mourning." 

"That's right, Rei. You did lose, Darien-you lost him to me. I bet all this time you've been hoping something like this would happen to me, because you had to settle for a reject like Chad." 

Without notice, Rei slapped Serena across the face, giving no time for it to be prevented. "How dare you? You are acting like a complete bitch. I never stood in the way of you and Darien. I accepted the fact that you and he were together. Also, you had no right to say what you did about Chad." 

"Stop it you two," Ami cried. 

"Serena, Rei does have a point," Lita said. "You're only seeing this as your problem, but we're a team. Also, we are talking about the fate of the world if we lose this battle." 

"I wouldn't want to end up like we did on the Moon Kingdom," Mina said. "I want to live out the life I have, and I'll fight like hell to keep it." 

"If you would only try and be somewhat nice to India we could win," Ami said. "She could at any moment change sides, and defeat Nanashi, but only if she feels she can trust us, you mainly after today." 

"I know somewhere deep inside you, you know we cannot win without India," Lita said. "She went through the same thing once a long time ago, but you aren't thinking about that. If you only give her a chance anything could happen." 

"I know this is hard for you, but you can't let your own anger get in the way of what you have to do," Rei said. "If you don't do this for all those people who will die, do it for Rini. Fight for your daughter, Serena. Fight for what happiness you have." 

"It's that easy, huh?" Serena asked coldly. "I mean, I just forget about all the pain she's caused me. I just go back to the way things used to be. That will never happen and you all know that-that will never happen without Darien." 

"We do, Serena," Mina replied. "We're not saying go back to being sisters and friends, we're just saying give her a chance. Think about Amara and Michelle. They were basically our enemies. They attacked us and almost never helped us out in a battle, but you begged them to join our side when they never did. You gave them the benefit of a doubt, and in return they helped us. Things can be the same way with India." 

"How do you know that?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes. "How do you know things aren't completely different?" 

"We know because everyone says she will join our side," Rei answered. 

"We know because she has a good heart and won't let Nanashi go through with her plans," Lita said. 

"We know because she is one of us, always has been and always will be." Ami said. 

"Once a true Sailor Scout, always a true Sailor Scout," Mina replied. 

"We know because Darien won't let her be destroyed in the process, and the only way to do that is to have her join us," Rei finished. 


	16. Playing with Fire

Chapter 16 

Fire shot out and upward. It wound up and around the dark room filling it with an eerie glow. The room seemed filled with foreboding. The fire foretold the future, and what would come. The fire appeared to be a sea of blood raging asking for more-more that it knew would come. 

Rei sat in front of the fire staring inside of it. Her ceremonial robes spread around her at her feet as she sat, she put her hands together and started to chant. "Elements show me what is held in our future," she said. "I have had horrible dreams about the battles and what is to come. Show me, tell me what is going to happen." 

The sea of steaming blood raged higher. It reached out for Rei to come to it. Frighten, Rei covered herself. The fire persisted, forcing Rei to the wall. 

"Stop it," Rei yelled. "Aku Ryo Tai San! Go away." 

The fire settled slowly. Rei went back to where she was sitting. "Now, tell me, what will happen?" She closed her eyes, letting the vision come to her. 

* Twilight Tower stood before Rei in the moonlight-at least, it was what looked like Twilight Tower. It lay in ruins as if a tremendous battle had taken forth. Only half the building stood, dust clouds were everywhere clouding Rei's vision. Pipes, cement, stone, metal, everything was at her feet. Slowly dark, foreboding clouds covered the full moon in the sky. Nothing could be seen except total darkness. 

"Help us!" Someone yelled. 

Rei ran toward the voice. She couldn't see where she was or where she was going. She fell continuously getting cuts and scrapes. That voice was hers she realized. Rei pushed on finding herself standing in front of the worst scene she had ever seen. 

Blood was everywhere. The other Sailor Scouts lay barely conscious, lying on the ground, bleeding. Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon were the only ones still able to stand. Sailor Mini Moon was just as bad as the rest of them. 

"Help us!" Mars screamed. Sailor Dark Moon held Mars by her arms. Mars was too weak to get away from her grasp and could only scream. 

"Whom are you yelling to?" Dark Moon asked. "There is no one left to help you. Your weak attempt to win over Neo was all for nothing." Dark Moon leaned over and whispered, "Soon she won't even be able to help herself, let alone anyone else." 

"How could you be so horrible?" Mars asked. 

"How?" Dark Moon asked almost laughingly. "How? I was created this way. I have and always will be evil-pure, dark evil." 

"But she trusts you. She believes in you and all you can do is betray her. She loves you as a sister." 

"Please, don't give me that. Soon I'll be a distant memory in Neo's mind, but I can stop that before it happens. And isn't it just so much better when they trust you? You know a little about that don't you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Sure you do!" Dark Moon said loving every minute. "Admit it, you always wanted Darien. You've even done things to get him for your own. Always you claim to be such a good friend, but I remember, I even know what happened when you met Darien in this life. You can't tell me somewhere in that psychic mind of yours you didn't even have a feeling that Darien wasn't yours. You feel_ vibes_all the time, but you felt nothing between Serena and Darien. It felt great, didn't it? I know you knew what you were doing." 

"Don't say that," Mars cried, tears in her eyes. "I would never do that intentionally. When Serena and Darien were shown as their true selves I was willing to give up Darien." 

"But you had regrets, didn't you?" Dark Moon whispered. "You wanted Darien. You would have been a great ally Mars. I just want you to know, no one is going to have Darien, but me. It's great, isn't it?" 

"If you kill Neo in front of him he'll hate you, and never go to you. How could you get him if he hates you?" 

"My dear, old friend Beryl taught me mind control. I could erase his mind and he wouldn't even know." 

* "Get away from her!" Sailor Moon screamed. Mars lay on the ground bleeding with Dark Moon standing over her. "Moon Tiara Magic." 

Dark Moon jumped out of the way. "Finally, I was wondering when you would fight. It would be my pleasure to wipe out the person I hate most. You, Princess Serenity, are worst than your mother. I have your blood running through my veins, and yet, I feel nothing for you. You took everything from me. I blame you most for everything. The time of the Moon Kingdom was okay for me, but you just had to ruin things with your lust for Darien. I almost succeed in getting my revenge on everyone, but no, the almighty Queen Serenity had to ruin it, but not this time. Dark Moon Blast!" 

Sailor Moon threw her arms up to shield herself from the blast, only in vain. She fell to the ground. "I'll get you." 

"Really? Here you are Princess, at my feet, where you belong. Soon everyone will be at my feet-or dead. Isn't it fun?" Dark Moon kicked Sailor Moon in her side. "Can't you get up, or are you too weak?" 

"No!" Sailor Moon said. She kicked Dark Moon in the leg sending her down to the ground. Quickly, she got up. "Moon Tiara Magic." 

Dark Moon screamed in pain. The tiara cut her deep in the arm, spilling blood everywhere. "How dare you? You bitch! No matter, you've sealed your fate. I was going to keep you alive to serve me, but not anymore." 

"I wouldn't serve you if my life depended on it." 

"Oh, but it does," Dark Moon kicked Sailor Moon in her stomach, knocking her down to the ground again. She stood up kicking Sailor Moon over and over again in the side. "Your life is mine to do as I wish." Dark Moon picked her leg up and sent her heel flying down toward Sailor Moon. 

"No!" Rei yelled. 

Sailor Moon rolled out of the way onto her stomach before she was hit by the heel. She struggled to get on her knees. She coughed, coughing on the dust in the air, blood coming from her mouth. Finally, she got to her feet. "I will not let you win." 

"Moon Face you've already lost," Dark Moon laughed. "Look at your followers, your Scouts, they are slowly dying at your feet. I just love it." Dark Moon walked over to where Mini Moon lay nearly unconscious on the ground. "Isn't this one just so cute? Look at the blood coming from her body. Soon she will die from blood lost, but it will be slow and painful. That is the perfect way to kill enemies. Maybe I should speed things up, the young shouldn't suffer." Dark Moon raised her hands to begin her attack. 

"Mama, help me," Mini Moon whispered. 

"Get away from her!" Sailor Moon screamed pushing Dark Moon to the ground. "I hate you. You're a monster. Moon Spiral Heart Attack." 

"Dark Moon Blast." 

The two blasts went head on toward each other. The power in the two blasts sent huge pieces of rubble everywhere. They had to fight to keep their balance. It was easy to see that Sailor Moon would give up soon, too. 

"Sailor Moon, that was a very bad mistake on your part!" Dark Moon yelled. "You're going to give up soon, and when you do this blast will leave you helpless." 

_Please help me. I can't hold on much longer. _Sailor Moon thought. _Someone help me._

Sailor Moon couldn't hold on anymore and left go. The blast sent here reeling through the air until she hit one of the few trees still standing. She fell to ground, bleeding profusely. Dark Moon walked up to her slowly. 

"I'll see you in hell. Dark Moon Blast." 

Rei ran trying to block the blast. She jumped in front of Sailor Moon before it hit. 

* "No, what happened?" Rei asked. She looked in front of her still in the same place, but looking at a new scene. Tuxedo Mask lay on the ground, apparently stabbed a few times by the dagger in Dark Moon's hand. He seemed to have had damage from other blows from the battle that Rei hadn't seen. Beside him lay Sailor Mini Neo and Mini Mask, they were badly wounded, but could move and were conscious. Sailor Neo lay on her back propped up by her elbows. In front of her, Dark Moon stood holding the dagger dripping with blood. 

"My final kill to end all of this. With no heir, the Moon Kingdom shall be mine for the taking. This dagger is one of the few things that can kill you. It's a good thing I kept this with me. Your end is at hand." 

"How could you do this to me?" Neo asked. "I trusted you. Why?" 

"Do you really want a reason, Neo?" Dark Moon asked. "For the loneliness, is one reason. Also, Endymion would be a nice touch. Then, there's my main goal-the Moon Kingdom-which I can't get without you dead. Do I need to explain anything else to you my dear sister?" 

"Mother was right, everyone was right, but I was to blind to see," Neo cried. "I should have been Sailor Moon's protector; I should have killed you when I had the chance. Instead, I had to stand by and watch you destroy all the Scouts. Why did I do this to them? Why did I do this to myself?" 

"You did it because I made you. You've been vulnerable every since you stepped foot in Japan. I was trusting, I was everything you knew the other Scouts couldn't be, because of who you were and loved. I took advantage of you, and everyone saw that except you. I should have done this years ago. I mean, with you, I could have wiped out the entire Moon Kingdom. All that power wasted on you. How did they see you as their protector? You're too weak, just like Princess Serenity. You both let your emotions get the best of you. Maybe living with them made you weak, but I was saved when I went to that hell. Now I shall deliver you. I shall be your savior." Dark Moon brought the dagger down to Neo's chest piercing her in the heart. 

"No!" Tuxedo Mask screamed. 

"Mother!" Mini Neo yelled trying to get herself to her feet. 

"Get away from her." Mini Mask cried. 

Tears streamed down Rei's face. Neo lay on the ground dead. Her blood was spilling everywhere. Tuxedo Mask had struggled to get to her side and was holding her. Dark Moon lay off to the side watching everything with a smile on her face. 

"Now it's time to be rid of the two most annoying things I've had to deal with-the Twins," Dark Moon said with delight. "You two almost kept me from getting revenge, and for that you shall pay. Don't you wish you would have kept your mouth shut?" 

"Never," Mini Mask cried. "It won't end this way." 

"But it already has, and now it's your turn to go." 

"This hasn't ended yet," Mini Neo said. "I would rather die than have that happen, and I just might, too. My mother will live." Mini Neo transformed into Princess Meilin. 

"Don't Meilin!" Mini Mask cried. "You might die. You don't have enough energy to pull it off." 

"I know that, but I have to see if I can for both of our sakes. I love you, Yukito. I love all of you and I'm willing to risk my life for you. Time's Gate!" A blinding flash of light lit the sky. 

* Rei opened her eyes. Her vision had ended, but gave her no help. She sat there staring at the fire. How long would it be till that day came? How long would it be till the end was near? What happened at the end? Rei didn't know the answer to any of the questions, and she was only left with more questions than before she had the visions. 

Rei felt scared and wondered if she could tell the others what she saw. Suddenly, she realized her arms and legs felt moist. She looked down to see she was bleeding from cuts and scrapes. The white part of her robes was red with blood. Bewildered, Rei didn't know what to do, and all she could do was scream. 


	17. Truth and Help

Chapter 17 

"So what do we do?" Meilin asked. 

"We tell what we know," Yukito answered. "What else are we supposed to do-get killed?" 

"I do not know," Meilin replied. "If I did we would not be having this conversation, now would we?" 

"No need to get upset and sarcastic," Yukito said. "It's not like we have all that many options in the first place. We need to get more information, but we could be dead by the time that happens." 

"Or, we could just tell what we heard, and what was said, but then we do not know if anyone would believe us. This is giving me a headache. I cannot take much more of this." 

"And there is always the last choice," Yukito said, "say nothing and see what happens then." 

"Why don't you just do what you were going to do in the first place?" Phoebus asked. He and Phoebe were sitting on the floor, listening to the conversation going on. Until now, neither one of them had put in any kind of opinion. 

_Meilin looked at Sailor Dark Moon, "What do you think you are doing? Look what you have done to Yukito. Mother will hear about this and she will not be happy."_

_"Listen to me my dear niece, you will not utter a single word about this to your mother or it will be worse next time!" Dark Moon yelled at Meilin. _

_"How dare you?" Meilin asked appalled. "You need me and my bother a lot more than you know. You shall never rule over the Moon Kingdom or any kingdom for that matter if anything ever happens to us by your hands. Mother and Father will make sure of that, personally."_

_"What?" Yukito asked in a daze. He finally started to gain consciousness. He looked around confused about where he was until he realized what had happened. Then he jolted up. _

_"What the hell were you thinking? I could have been seriously hurt."_

_"Shut up!" Dark Moon yelled. "I do not need this from either of you. Just be known, when I become queen you two shall be dealt with."_

__"What are you thinking?" Meilin asked. "With the way everything is going, that could drive anyone off the deep end. By the way, Nanashi nearly killed Yukito, and practically threatened us with death if we got in her way." 

"Maybe it would be best just to tell her." Phoebe said. "It would cause you not to have that many headaches anymore. Whatever you choose, choose quickly before your time is up. I have a feeling that the final battle is soon. Like they say, bad things come in threes." 

"But how do you know that the next battle is necessarily a bad one?" Yukito asked. "Maybe it will be a good one. Maybe this will be the one to end all this, and let us go home." 

"It just feels like the next battle will be big," Phoebe replied. "I can tell you one thing, the next battle will be tough and long. This is what all those years of training have been for. I just hope you two can make it through it, especially you, Meilin. You have been low on energy lately, and this next battle will need a lot of stamina, which I do not believe you have accomplished yet in your training." 

"I'll be fine," Meilin said with a weak smile, but not with as much confidence as usual. "It would be nice to get this over with, though, to go home to Mother and Father would be great. Then, I also want to stay here because this is where Mother and Father are actually together." 

"Decisions, decisions," Yukito muttered. "For one thing, we both know sooner or later we will have to return home and to training. The only real decision is what should we do in our present situation. We have Rini on our backs, along with Nanashi, and are trying to decide if we should tell Mother what we know." 

"Whatever you decide we will stick by it," Phoebus commented. "I just hope you think this out clearly. People will be hurt no matter what you choose. I just hope it won't be long term, like death. I wonder how Pluto would handle something like this?" 

************ 

Amara and Michelle sat in a cafe. They were quietly sipping their coffee. Both of them knew what was going on, but didn't know if they should help. Michelle traced the tip of her cup with her finger. 

"There is something going on," Michelle said. "We could help them out." 

"Maybe it is time we went back," Amara reasoned. "They could need our help. It feels as if we are needed much more now than before. But, then again, that was only our mission to begin with." 

"I thought we gave that up when we left." 

"It's our destiny to go back. Maybe we will just do it before we thought. We knew we would have to return when Serena finally became queen, anyway." 

"Maybe it's _time_ we all went back," A husky voice said from behind them. 

"Long time no see, Trista," Amara greeted. 

"Hello, Pluto," Michelle greeted, also. 

"It _is time_ we went back," Trista said sitting down next to Michelle. 

"I have a feeling you know what's going on," Amara replied. 

"Of course, it's not easy to keep anything hidden from the Keeper of Time," Michelle mused. 

"As you know," Trista began, "I am the Sailor Senshi of Time. I see the past, present, and future, and the threat that the Scouts are facing is from each one. I don't think you remember much of anything from the Moon Kingdom, but there are Scouts that have made themselves know-aggressively. They have persisted to cause trouble for the Sailor Scouts." 

"What do you mean by that?" Amara asked. 

"Well, from the past, came two immensely, powerful Scouts that go by the names of Sailor Neo and Sailor Dark Moon. They were genetically engineered to become the strongest Sailor Scouts of our entire galaxy. One of them was found to be evil and was sent to the Dark Moon, a cold planet just beyond Pluto, while the other became heir to the Moon Kingdom. This is only the beginning, so I think you should brace yourself now for some of the things I'm about to tell you." 

"Who are they now, and what are they after?" Michelle asked. 

"India Present-Second Princess of the Moon Kingdom- who is also Sailor Neo. She is also the first love of Prince Endymion, or Darien, of Earth. She has came and claimed her love, that was taken by Princess Serenity, and obviously that is a serious problem." 

"It seems like just a bit of sibling rivalry to me," Amara said. 

"It's more than that. This affects us greatly, because the relationship between them can make Serena do something no one would be proud of soon! Also, because Darien is such a great fighter it tips the scale of their power even more against ours. India will inherit the throne in the event of Serena's death, causing her to become queen." 

"So this is about succession to the throne?" Michelle asked. 

"It's a little bit more complicated than that-just let me finish. Nanashi Black-the Child Queen of Dark Moon-that goes by Sailor Dark Moon is a mean, spiteful person bent on revenge on the Moon Kingdom. She lives to wipe out all the Scouts and claim the kingdom as hers. Her plan is to kill India when she becomes queen, preying on her weakness after the long fight. Nanashi has hated the Moon Kingdom every since she was sent to the Dark Moon. She finally decided to strike back when India went into exile and talked to no one. Nanashi was the top soldier of Queen Beryl working only in the background. She planned to overthrow Beryl once she destroyed the Moon Kingdom. 

"India is naive and vulnerable-giving Nanashi the upper hand, in the situation that has been caused by India's return. She has mixed feelings, and is seen as the weak point in Nanashi's plans. You see, India grew up with Serena and feels horrible about betraying her and the Scouts, even though Serena did the same thing to her in the Moon Kingdom. Our only chance to win this fight is to convert India to our side." 

"It seems like we might have to go back to fighting after all," Amara thought aloud. 

"The peacefulness was nice while it lasted," Michelle commented. 

"I guess you can never outrun your destiny," Amara replied. 

"You can't outrun it, but it can be changed," Trista interrupted. 

"So, these two Scouts, along with Darien, are the past and present threats," Michelle replied, "but what are the future threats?" 

"Their names are Meilin and Yukito Present," Trista answered. 

"Let me guess, with the way this story has been going, they could only be India's and Endymion's children from the future," Amara guessed. 

"Yes. They are twins that have come from Crystal Tokyo to help with the fight. Meilin is my apprentice, and she and Yukito train with me everyday. They have the power of Outer Scouts, which is not unusual since their parents are the two best warriors in the Kingdom. Even with their incredible strength, it will not be much help seeing that Meilin is quite weak from the amount of energy it takes to manipulate time." 

"This is all quite interesting and surprising," Amara said. "I just can't imagine how Serena feels. This must be awful for her." 

"But think about how India felt when Serena did it to her," Michelle replied. "She went into isolation over it. It just sounds like an eye for an eye. The way India sounds, though, it seems like she wouldn't do something like that." 

"The question is will you help us out in this time of trouble?" Trista asked scared that the answer might be no and doom them forever. 

************ 

"What happened to you, Rei?" Ami asked bandaging Rei's arms. 

"It seemed so real," Rei whispered. Rei was lying in her bed. The other Scouts had found her lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding. She was badly bruised and cut. "I mean, it was real. Just look at my arms and legs. I'm cut and bruised everywhere." 

"Maybe she was attacked or ambushed by surprised," Mina said, letting her imagination run wild. 

"I bet it was that evil India," Serena said angrily. 

"I bet it was Yukito and Meilin," Rini said in a huff. 

"You all need to stop jumping to conclusions," Lita said. "How could she have been attacked anyway without anyone knowing? Also, the room was still in good shape." 

Mina started to talk without thinking, "Maybe they cleaned up or-" 

"Let's just stop right there," Ami said almost laughing at Mina, Serena, and Rini. Then she became serious again. "I agree with Lita. Just listen to Rei. It seems like she had a premonition, a vision, and it was more real than she could handle." 

"How can a premonition leave scratches and bruises?" Mina asked. 

"Yeah," Serena agreed, "maybe some of us are just too friendly with the enemy to admit the truth. They attacked Rei and left her there like she was nothing." 

"Is that true?" Rini asked wide eyed. 

"No, it's not," Lita answered, appalled at what Serena was even suggesting. 

"In some cases, it's just where the mind believes it so much it feels the pain, like in dreams," Ami began. "Then, other times, the seer may inflict the damage on themselves without knowing it. I can't tell for sure if either of these happened to Rei, but she wasn't attacked for the last time." 

"Is she going to be okay?" Serena and Rini asked in unison. 

"Of course. She is just a little stunned now, and the cuts and bruises are not deep or life threatening. She should be fine in a day." 

"That is if we even still have a day," Lita implied. 

"Don't say stuff like that, you'll scare Rini," Serena said looking a little afraid herself, but quickly gaining her composure. "Anyway, I am determined to beat those two impostor Scouts." 

"Serena, you know there's only one impostor really," Lita said. 

"Not to me, there isn't," Serena replied. 

"Me, either," Rini said. 

"I just hope you two know what you're doing," Ami said. "Whatever Rei saw must have been about the battle. And I don't think it's anything good at all. That means now, more than ever, we need India to be on our side." 

"The question is, will you two accept it when the time comes and help?" Lita asked. 


	18. Acception

Chapter 18 

"So what did you want?" Serena asked disdainfully. Her mother had told her that she had a phone call. She was caught by surprised when she learned that on the other end was India-the audacity. India had asked her to meet with her at the park. Serena was ready to declined the offer more than rudely, but she couldn't help being curious. 

"I thought we should talk about some things," India answered. 

"What could we possibly have to talk about? I thought everyone got their messages across clear as day, just the other day. I really have nothing to say to you." 

"How can you be so cold? You know this isn't just about you. Can't you see passed your own nose?" 

"I'm being cold. I really didn't think I would ever hear those words out of your mouth, especially after all of this. And the fact that you can say I can't see past my own nose, I bet that's really easy for you to say. You came and destroyed my whole world, so everything must be peachy keen for you, huh?" 

"No, it's not, Serena. Even though you think that I'm happy, I'm far from it. I still think of you as my sister, even if you hate my guts. I just want to apologize for everything that might have hurt you." 

"Might have hurt me is the understatement of the millennium!" Serena yelled at India. "Let's review, shall we? Numero uno, you took Darien, Darien from me. Number two, you are trying to steal the throne from me. Last, but not least, you ruin my life-which is pretty obvious." 

"My gosh, Serena. This isn't about you. It's about all of us. What about the Scouts? What about Rini? What about the whole, damn world? Even, what about Darien? Right now, I could really care less about how you fell about me. You keep attacking me, but you won't even try to let me help you if I could." 

"How would you help?" Serena retorted. "Would you rub your relationship in my face? Would you patiently stand by to see how long it would take for Rini to disappear? Would you stab me in the back when I least expect it? I could never forgive you." 

"At least I'm not the one who stabbed Darien-literally-am I?" India asked without thinking, and immediately wishing she hadn't said it. 

Serena immediately brought her hand up and slapped India. "That was a very bad mistake," Serena cried. "You know something, I wonder if our relationship was as good as everyone thought it was on the Moon. I mean, I barely ever really find myself, not in a battle, slapping someone. I wonder what it is about you that makes my hand so ready." 

"Go ahead and say what you want, Serena. They didn't reach me until it was too late, at least I don't think so-I still have some things to work out with that. Oh, I'm not sure. But I don't want to reach you too late, Serena. You don't want to accept me only in the end when you have no choice." 

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked cruelly. "Why would I accept you? You must be the one who is crazy because you are the last person I would let into my life. I hate you with a passion. It will be a cold day in hell before I ever except your help." 

"Serena, do as you want," India said smiling with tears in her eyes. "Soon, Serena, soon it will be a cold day. I just hope by then it won't be too late for your heart to defrost. You've been encased in ice every since Darien came back to me. I just want one answer." 

"And what is that?" 

"Do you think you showed me any sympathy when you took Endymion from me? Even though we were the best of friends, sisters, you showed very little sympathy. I went into years of isolation without you giving me a second thought. You just had to move in on Endymion. I wished back then that you would give me at least half the sympathy I am trying to give you now." 

"You know what, I think I'll just tell you the truth of what I can remember about that time. I envied, even hated, you, but I'm not going to lie and say I didn't love you. I loved Endymion, but you were always there, always in his mind. I mean, even though you weren't in the kingdom, and definitely not in his bed, anymore you were still in his mind-even when he gave me the Star Locket and told me he would be back. I couldn't show you sympathy because I hardly got any in my love for him. As luck would have it too, I had him first, but you came and everything was just like old. I wonder why there is never any sympathy for you here." 

"Fine, Serena. Don't show sympathy now, then, or ever. Just please, when the time does come accept me for whom you always knew me to be first. I hope in your heart there is room to let me in to save billions of lives." 

"I guess we'll see how much you mean to me when the time comes, but until then, you're dead to me." With that, Serena pivoted on her heels and walked away. 

************ 

"How did it get this far?" Darien asked lamentably. 

"Because no one ever expected it maybe," Ami answered, "maybe because no one remembered mostly." 

"It's always little too late, isn't it?" Lita asked. "I wish this whole mess could have been avoided earlier." 

"Talking about little too late," Mina said, "isn't it a little too late to come and ask for forgiveness and help, Darien? How could you have done this? I always thought you were such a nice guy. What is wrong with-" 

Rei placed her hand over Mina's mouth. "Don't you know how to think before you say something. Anyway, this isn't about that."  
"It's okay," Darien insisted. "I know all of you feel the same way. It was the same way the last time, too. Being torn between good friends isn't easy at all. I believe each of us has gone through that at least once in our lives." 

"I just have one question," Mina said. 

"What?" Darien asked. 

"Why?" Mina responded. 

"It just happened that way," Darien answered. "I loved India way before Serena. Being with Serena made me forget about India, but when she showed up, even before I knew who she was, I seemed to start remembering everything. I don't know why or how, but it happened. Even though after all that has happened, I'm glad it did happen." 

"But why was Serena the one you remembered and not India?" Ami asked, now curious. 

"Maybe it was because of the goal we all shared at the time," Darien answered, "finding the Imperium Silver Crystal, and the _true_ Moon Princess. Since Serena is the princess and we had a relationship together it would only be natural for me to remember her. But, then, I always had this feeling that there was someone else." 

"That does make since," Lita replied. 

"Enough about me," Darien said. "How are you doing, Rei?" 

"I'm fine," Rei said. "Don't worry about me. It was just a couple of cuts and bruises, but I'm healing nicely. Anyway, this isn't about how hurt I am. It's about what I saw. This is all very important." 

"Tell us, Rei," Ami said. 

"It was very weird to begin with," Rei commenced. "It was horrible. Before the vision even came, the fire became out of hand. I was burned by it and forced back to the wall." 

"That explains the burns," Lita said. 

"Shouldn't we wait for Serena and Rini before we tell what you know?" Mina asked. "I mean, just look at what they were thinking, you being attacked by India and Nanashi." 

"They weren't the only ones thinking that, were they Mina?" Ami asked. Mina smiled, embarrassed. "We can't possibly tell Serena and Rini with Darien here, now could we?" 

"Well, I guess not," Mina answered. 

"Anyway, It was really weird," Rei said, interrupting them before they said anything else. "And guess where the last battle will take place? Twilight Tower. I mean, it's like we didn't get our fill of it with Queen Beryl and Zoisite. I don't know what happened in the beginning, but when I got there the place was in ruins. Everyone was hurt pretty badly, too." 

"Was I right?" Darien asked. "Is Nanashi going to try to kill India?" 

"Yes," Rei replied. "That was the first thing I saw. I was arguing with Nanashi, asking her why she was doing what she was doing. She said it was because she was evil. Then, she started talking about how she was going to kill India because she would be too weak to defend herself. She also said some private things that were really hurtful. I don't care to repeat all of it." 

"She's coming after me," Darien said. "After Serena and India, I'm next." 

"He's right," Rei said, informing the others. "She wants you in her bed. She's looking to turn you into a mindless zombie. She is going to do exactly what Beryl did to you. 

"Next, on her list was Serena after me. Serena fought a losing battle. Serena was soon at her mercy. I jumped in the way of the blast, but I don't know if it was me or the me in the future. Either way, I don't know if either one made it. 

"The last thing I saw was Darien, Meilin, and Yukito badly wounded and on the ground. You had been stabbed a few times by Nanashi with a dagger she had to kill India. It seemed the dagger was specially made to kill India. 

"Nanashi started to tell India about all the things she had planned to do. She told her how she always meant to betray her and everything. India was taking it pretty hard, too. Nanashi told India how she had been playing with her mind, and she started to say some crap about being India's savior. And then it came-the end to everything-Nanashi stabbed India straight through the heart with the dagger she had. 

"Nanashi seemed pretty satisfied with herself. I mean, she wore this horrible smile on her face. You, Meilin, and Yukito were there to lay witness to India's death. She almost got to the Twins, but she was stopped dead in her tracks." 

"How?" Lita asked. 

"And by whom?" Mina chimed in. 

"She was stopped by Meilin. I mean, Meilin prevented Nanashi from killing anymore, but she didn't kill her. Meilin transformed again into a princess to gather more energy. I don't know if she made it." 

"What do you mean?" Darien asked. "What happened?" 

"She used an attack called Time's Gate. After that, I lost the vision. I don't know what happened after that. This great light came, and then I just woke up. That's what is so horrible-these visions only leave more to question!" 

"I know what you mean," Ami said. "Like, did we all make it? Did Meilin survive? Was Nanashi defeated, and by whom?" 

"No," Darien cried. "This isn't how it's supposed to happen. No one should die. Why would she do this? How could anyone be so cold and horrible? All India does is believe her and trust her. Then, all Nanashi can do is betray her time after time. This isn't fair or right. And then Meilin goes and maybe sacrifices herself. Not to mention, every one of us is going to be left there to die." 

"It's okay, Darien," Mina said. "All of us feel bad too. We're too young for this. I wish I could have had a decent singing career before I died." She threw her arms up, forming her hands into little fists and bringing them down on the table. 

"Calm down, Mina," Lita said. "We all have our own dreams. We just have to stick together and make sure we achieve those dreams." 

"I have worked too hard not to become a doctor," Ami declared with venom in her voice and tears in her eyes. "Almost every free minute of my life was spent to studying so I could become a doctor. I couldn't die just to know I had wasted all my life for a dream I was never going to achieve." 

"Yeah," Rei voiced. "I still hope to become a businesswoman someday. We just have to make sure we get the goals." 

"We need to find a way to prevent all of this from happening," Lita said. "We could all just take down Nanashi at once, but we would have to have India with us." 

"That would be kind of a problem to get her to help," Ami said. 

"She isn't ready yet to face the truth about Nanashi," Darien said. "She is beginning to see the truth, but it's still fresh on her mind. I think India wants to handle this herself, but maybe we need to help her see things a little more." 

"How?" Rei asked. "Are we just going to bust in on her and tell her everything and make her choose right then and there. There is a fine word called subtlety." 

"We might not have a choice though," Mina said. "What if the final battle comes and she doesn't know anything?" 

"She will be going into the battle as a blind person," Lita answered. "She won't know who to fight with all the doubt in her mind." 

"Maybe what was in Rei's vision is what is supposed to happen," Ami suggested. "What if we try to spring this on her only too late? Then we'll be back to the beginning." 

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Darien asked, slamming his fist into the wall. "This is all just a lost cause." 

"Don't say that, Darien," Rei said. "It isn't too late to save the people you care about." 

"Yeah," Lita said. "We all need India just as much as you do. It wouldn't be right for us just to turn our backs on her. We do need her almost just as much as you do, Darien." 

"Yeah," Ami said. "We will help you." 

"We are your friends, Darien," Mina said. "We won't let anything happen to India. Besides, even if we hated her guts, we would still have to help because she is our only way out of this mess." Obviously, Mina's little joke didn't help out the conversation from the way everyone was looking at her. "Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood." 

"Right now, Mina," Darien said, "with all that's happening, I don't even think that's possible." 


	19. Race against Time

AN: Here is the better fighting scene. I like this better than the one I had originally, and I hope you do, too. 

I know I don't have that many fans or followers or whatever, but for those I have, thanks for reading. This is all for you, second after myself that is. Arigatto gozaimasu. 

Chapter 19 

"Concentrate!" Freya yelled at Meilin. "You need to concentrate if you want to be ready for the final battle. If you concentrate your energy to where you need it, and not let energy go wild when you freeze time you won't be so exhausted. I can see where Pluto had her short comings here. Maybe you should rest for now." 

"No," Meilin cried. "I can do it. I can keep going. Do not make me stop now. I can feel it-the next battle is near and I want to be ready." Freya had been sending javelin balls across the room. The exercise Meilin had to do was single out the one colored white and freeze it, then release it. The fact that the ball would be frozen for a second and released would cause it to slow down or fall to the ground. If Meilin could perfect this exercise, she could use it to negate attacks. 

Yukito was off to the side watching everything. He was just practicing fighting moves since he didn't have the burden of training powers. He did a little target practice, too. Yukito never really did serious training. He acted as if it all came naturally. Sometimes, he really got on Meilin nerves that way. 

"Show me, Meilin," Freya coached. "Show me that you are ready. Show me that you can take anything. Overcome your fears and fatigue, and do this." 

Finally, Meilin froze the white one. It stayed in the air for a few seconds before Meilin released it and it dropped to the ground. Meilin fell to the floor after finishing the exercise. Yukito ran over to see if anything was wrong with her. 

"Are you okay?" Yukito asked Meilin. 

"I am fine," Meilin answered. "It was just a little too much for me at the time. I can do just fine myself." 

_Stop trying to act as if you are okay,_ Yukito said. 

_Stop showing off and train for once, _Meilin responded. _Just once I would like you to actually give it everything you have got. _

_We will see soon if I have just been playing around all this time are not. For now, let me just help you up._

"Thanks," Meilin said. "I guess we will just have to see how well you train, huh?" 

Freya clapped her hands to get their attentions. "All right," she said. "I think each of you have finished your individual training for the day. How about a small training match against each other?" 

"I guess we will see which one of us is training more a little sooner than expected," Yukito said. "This will be fun." 

"Are you sure?" Meilin asked. "I mean, this is the only time you actually do something. Are you not scared you might get your clothes dirty are something?" 

"Not at all, little sis," Yukito responded. "I really should not be taking advantage of you in such a weak state, but you have to learn." 

"All right you two," Freya interrupted, "let's start before something really bad is said. Each of you take your position at the end of the mat." They took their positions, looking for the weakness in the other's stance. 

_Keep your guard up, _Meilin warned, _ are you might just get hurt._

_Just make sure you keep hitting or you might just meet the mat close up, _Yukito responded. 

"And go," Freya said. 

Meilin and Yukito stayed suspended, sizing each other up. Then, they charged at one another, going head on toward each other. When they were only a few feet away from each other Meilin jumped into the air and braced herself on Yukito's shoulders continuing over his head and landing safely on her feet, as she sent him flying over her head and onto his face. 

_Low shot,_ Yukito complained. _When did you learn that one?_

_Like I said, keep your guard up, _Meilin replied smiling. _I have got plenty of tricks up my sleeve._

_Okay, if that is the way you want it, _Yukito replied. He fortified himself on his hands and spun around, sending his legs up and over to knock Meilin's feet from under her, since she was too close to move and caught up in her gloating to notice such quick movements. Meilin's feet went up and over her head as she fell to the floor with a thud. Yukito lorded over Meilin with a smile on his face. 

"Okay, so I had my guard down for a while," Meilin said, as she lay on the floor. She placed her hands on the floor beside her head and pushed her feet to her chest propelling upwards, sending herself to her feet. She immediately went back into her fight stance. 

Yukito jumped backwards, landing in his own fighting stance. "I guess we are ready to begin." 

Yukito and Meilin sized each other again, only this time Yukito was the first to strike. He rushed towards Meilin throwing a punch to put her guard off. She raised her forearm to block the punch, then she started to throw a punch towards Yukito's face. Yukito turned around quickly and caught Meilin's arm from behind as he move his head. When he had a firm grasp on her, he threw Meilin across the room. At first, Meilin was flustered, but she quickly gained her composure and rolled into a ball and flipped, landing on one knee and one arm bracing her. 

"Like _I_ said, you will be meeting the mat up close and personal," Yukito said smiling. 

Taking advantage of his gloating, Meilin quickly got to her feet and rushed Yukito. Yukito tried to block her, but to no avail. Meilin punched Yukito in the stomach, sending him to the floor on his back. "Who met the floor at a more personal level?" Meilin asked, patting Yukito on the chest. 

"That's it," Yukito bellowed. "No more. Let us get down to the real fighting." 

Yukito charged at Meilin letting out an attack of fury, throwing punches and kicks at her. She blocked each one with timed accuracy and returned them with her own attacks. Yukito had to keep an eye on her to make sure he could block anything that came, with surprises. He studied Meilin for a weak moment, grabbed her arm mid-punch, and tripped her up. Quickly, he twisted her arm around her back and sat on her. 

"Look who got pinned to the floor," Yukito whispered, leaning down into her ear. "Is it fun down here?" 

"I do not know," Meilin responded. "You tell me." With that, she brought her leg behind her, kicking Yukito and rolling over on him. 

"So," she whispered, into his ear mockingly and smiling, "how is it?" 

"Okay," Freya said, "enough. If we're not going to be serious here maybe we should go on to something else." 

"Maybe we should," Yukito said, getting up as Meilin rolled off of him. "It's not like we do not already know each other's moves inside and out." 

"Yeah, this is only a waste of time," Meilin said, agreeing. Yukito helped Meilin off the floor. "We could block each other's moves and give each other false hits all day. I need to do a little target practice, anyway. Or I could be finding out more ways to get Rini off my back." 

"You will be doing target practice," Freya said. "I will completely surround you with, let's said about 100 balls. There will be 10 red ones, and all you have to do is take out those, while hitting as few black ones as you can. It teaches you how to attack the enemy without hitting your allies, or innocents. The main thing is for you two to watch each other's back and don't get hit. Be careful, though, because all the balls will attack you at once." 

"Some allies those are," Yukito said. 

"Yeah," Meilin agreed, "what's the point of helping someone trying to hurt you." 

"Ready?" Freya asked. 

"Ready," Meilin and Yukito answered together. 

The balls rose and began to make a circle around them. They stood there for a while. Then, all of a sudden they attacked. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"We'll just have to take that chance," Rei replied forcefully. "All of a sudden, I'm getting majorly bad vibes. We have to find India now before it's too late. I think the battle is happening soon-as in tonight soon. We don't have much time before the battle starts." 

"That means that she has to know right this minute," Ami said, "or everything will be lost." 

"What if this is a little too much for India?" Lita asked. 

"Then, we just have to take that chance," Mina said. "We can't give up on her now. We have to make her see the light one way or another." 

"We're sorry, Darien," Rei apologized, after looking at Darien. He wore a very sad expression on his face. "We haven't asked you what you think about this. Well, what do you think?" 

"I think it's the best thing we can do for her now," Darien replied. "I'll call her house to see if she's there or where we can find her." 

"Thanks, Darien," Ami said. "You're being very brave about all of this." 

Darien walked over to the phone and dialed India's number. The phone rang a few times before anything happened. 

"Hello," Phoebus answered. 

"Where is someone who actually has hands?" Darien asked. 

"They are all training, but I can go get them," Phoebus replied. "Hold on." 

Darien waited awhile before he heard someone else. 

"Hello," Freya answered. 

"Is India there?" Darien asked. 

"No," Freya answered, "but she just called and said Nanashi asked to meet her at the Twilight Tower." 

"What did you just say?" Darien asked shocked. 

"She went to the Twilight Tower to meet Nanashi," Freya repeated herself. 

"Oh my," Darien said putting the phone to his side. 

"What's wrong?" Lita asked. 

Darien put the phone back to his ear. 

"Darien?" Freya asked. "Darien?" 

"Listen to me," Darien ordered, "send the Twins over there now. We will meet them over there." 

"What's wrong?" Freya asked. 

"Something really monumentally is about to happen," Darien said and hung up. 

"Darien, what's wrong?" Lita asked again. 

"The battle is starting now," Darien said. "It looks like India will be going in as a blind person. We need to go to Twilight Tower immediately." 

"Okay. Let's go," Ami commanded. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Darien, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina ran down the street. They were only a few blocks away from Twilight Tower. Darien had regretted not driving his car over to Rei's temple. They were trying to get to the tower as fast as they could before Nanashi showed up. 

"Hey, look," Mina pointed, "there is Meilin and Yukito." 

Meilin and Yukito ran over to the others. 

"What are you doing with them?" Meilin asked. "I thought they were our enemy, Father." 

"It's a little more complicated than that," Darien answered. "I'll explain everything if we have the time later. That is if we live." 

"Serena, Rini," Rei cried into her communicator, "come to Twilight Tower immediately. Fireworks are about to go down." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Behold, India," Nanashi said. "This is the beginning. We are about to embark on the future of our kingdom. We have done much to get here and this is time to reap what we sow." 

"But what if this is wrong?" India asked. "What if all we have to reap is nothing? This can't be right. We have to think about this." 

"No, we don't," Nanashi argued. "There is nothing to talk about. These people betrayed you and don't want anything to do with you. Don't give in to the silly, little lies that they are telling you." 

"But what if you're wrong?" India asked. 

"I am not wrong!" Nanashi yelled. She looked into India's eyes. India's eyes went blank. "Now, I am right, no questions about it. We have a battle to win, along with a kingdom. Remember that your only allies are me, Darien, Meilin, and Yukito, but me more than anyone else." 

"Yes, you are my only allies," India repeated. "We have a battle to win, along with a kingdom." 

Everyone arrived at that moment. They all seemed out of breathe. Each one looked terribly horrified about what might have happened already. All they saw was India staring blankly with Nanashi talking to her. Darien, Meilin, and Yukito ran to India. 

"What did you do to her?" Darien yelled at Nanashi. 

"You are my only allies," India continued. "We have a battle to win, along with a kingdom." 

"I only helped her calm down a little," Nanashi said innocently. "It's just like a sedative. She was getting a bit hysterical and needed to calm down is all. I mean, she couldn't possible do anything in the state she was in." 

"Or maybe she was questioning you and you had to take control of her mind," Meilin said. 

"Whatever now is the time," Nanashi said. "It is time for the final battle. Transform." 

"I think that's an invitation to fight, Scouts," Serena said. "Moon Cosmic Power." 

"Yeah, come on, let's transform," Rini shouted. "Moon Prism Power." 

"Mercury Crystal Power." 

"Mars Crystal Power." 

"Jupiter Crystal Power." 

"Venus Crystal Power." 

"Neo Cosmic Power." 

"Dark Moon Prism Power." 

"Neo Prism Power." 

Now was the final face off. Half of the people present knew what was about to happen, but no one knew for sure who would win in the end. Would India still die? This was only one question in the mind of some of them, but the main one being would Serena die? Serena was the key to everything and everyone's lives, and Nanashi would go through anyone of them to get to India and Serena. With them being on opposite sides, it would be hard to protect both of them from the creeping evil about to get them, especially since it would be hard to protect someone you were fighting. This was going to be a hard trying battle for everyone involved. Everyone just hoped there would be very few casualties or none at all. 


	20. Sun and Moon

Chapter 20 

A 

Everyone was standing in a straight line as in a showdown. On one side, stood the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, and on the opposing side, stood Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Neo, Sailor Mini Neo, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini Mask. The air was thick with excitement, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

Only Dark Moon and Neo seemed not to be unnerved by the situation. It was easy to see why Dark Moon wouldn't be unsettled. She had everything on her side, Tuxedo Mask, who put just about everyone off guard, and Neo, who was the ultimate Scout and decided the whole battle. Neo seemed to be off in another world, but quite aware of everything that was going on. Her eyes were blank showing that she was under some kind of mind control. 

"Now what are we all standing around for?" Dark Moon asked. "This is the big one, el mundo. But, if no one wants to take the first move I'll go. How about it, Neo?" 

"Yes," Neo answered. "Neo Fusion Bomb." 

Neo held on to the attack for a while feeding more power into it. The ball of energy became huge. Finally, she let it go right towards the Sailor Scouts. 

"Move now," Mars yelled. 

They all started to run, but were hit by the aftershock of the attack. It hit the ground causing a significant hole in the ground, with debris flying everywhere along with the Scouts. They took really hard hits when they made impacts on trees, the sides of the tower, and the ground. 

"Is everyone okay?" Jupiter yelled. 

"I think I broke something," Sailor Moon cried. 

"Me, too," Mini Moon said. 

"Why don't you just fight back instead of running?" Dark Moon laughed. "Again!" 

"Neo Fusion Bomb." 

This time Mars was ready. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround." 

"Come on," Venus said. "She's gonna need some help. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution." 

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze." 

This time the shot was put off course. It backfired and hit Twilight Tower blowing out a chunk of the building. Everyone took cover for the pieces of building were flying everywhere. 

"So there is a little fight in you after all, huh?" Dark Moon asked. "I'm sad to say, though, but that won't work. You are a little, just a tad bit, out of your league. Why don't you just give up now before anyone really gets hurt, bad?" 

"Like who, you?" Jupiter asked. "Why don't you stop hiding behind India and fight us yourself? You can't because you know you'll lose." 

"Really?" Dark Moon asked. "I think you're first. Just remember, you brought this on yourself. Let's play. Dark Moon Blast." 

Dark Moon sent the attack reeling towards Jupiter. Jupiter jumped out of the way quickly. She charged quickly toward Dark Moon hoping to fight her in close quarters. Jupiter punched Dark Moon in the face, catching her by surprise. She fell to the ground and touched the place where she had been hit. 

"Oh, you are going to pay for that," Dark Moon said. She placed her hands on Jupiter's abdomen. "And pay you shall. Dark Moon Blast." Jupiter went flying backwards. She hit a nearby tree. 

"Are you okay?" Mars asked running up to Jupiter. 

"Yeah," she answered, "she just caught me by surprise is all. I better start paying more attention to what's happening." 

Dark Moon touched her mouth. There was a thin line of blood coming from her lip. "This is getting a little too bloody for me. I better call in reinforcements." 

"I don't like the sound of that," Mercury said. "Get ready everyone. She's about to unleash a surprise guest." 

"Dark Moon Revival. Come to me, Beryl. Here is your soldier of darkness. Rise up from the grave that has been bestowed upon you. Get your revenge on the Scouts who killed you." 

"This is bad," Sailor Moon cried. "Remember the last time she raised someone from the dead Rini's hits didn't even seem to bother it." 

"Well, hello there," Beryl said. "You wretched Moonies have been a pain in my ass every since I met you. And this is payback." Beryl reached out and grabbed Mercury. "I think I'll start with Little Miss Smart here." 

"No," Mercury screamed. "Let me go." 

Beryl held out her hand, and her fingernails grew long and sharp. Mercury struggled to get away from Beryl's grip. She kicked and screamed with all her might. Beryl ran her finger along Mercury's face causing a long scratch from just under Mercury's eye to her mouth. Beryl watched the blood run down Mercury's face. 

"I think red suits you, blue girl," Beryl laughed. "I think I'll add a little more." 

"No," Sailor Moon screamed. "Let her go." 

She ran towards Beryl trying to get Mercury free. She was caught by surprise and was tripped up by someone. She looked up to see it was Neo. 

"That's far enough," Neo said, in that hypnotic tone of voice. "She is not to be disturbed from the mission. The Moon Kingdom shall be ours, along with your lives. If you don't want to die now, leave them alone." 

"Get out of my way," Sailor Moon said, standing up and returning to try and help Mercury. 

"You've been warned," Neo replied. "That is far enough." 

"It's only far enough when Mercury is okay." 

Sailor Moon heard a bloodcurdling scream. She looked to see Beryl scratching Mercury from her shoulder to her hip. She dropped Mercury to the ground. Mercury was covered with blood from her wounds, and her uniform was torn. The others were trying to help, but their attacks didn't seem to harm Beryl at all. Sailor Moon started to run to help, too. 

"Stop right there," Neo said, grabbing her arm and not letting go. "You've been warned. Now you shall pay. Neo Fusion Bomb." 

Sailor Moon was thrown into the air landing on the wall of Twilight Tower. She fell to the ground with a thud. She seemed to ache all over. She could barely get back to her feet. 

"I have to help Mercury," Sailor Moon told herself. 

* "This isn't working," Mars said. "We have to do something fast." 

"I'm going in," Jupiter said. She started to run towards Mercury. 

"No, come back," Venus yelled. "You'll get hurt." 

Jupiter jumped in front of Mercury. Beryl was coming full force straight for them. Jupiter turned her back to shield Mercury from the hit. Beryl sliced her nails through Jupiter's uniform and skin. Jupiter let out a loud scream. 

"Come on," Mars said. "Let's go get Mercury now!" Venus and Mars ran to Mercury. She was unconscious from all the blood she was losing. Half of her body had severe, deep scratches on it. 

"Ami, wake up," Venus cried. "Wake up. Please, don't be dead." 

Mars took Ami's pulse. "She's not dead, just unconscious," she responded. "I think I have an idea. We need to help Jupiter before she becomes like this." 

"So what is it?" Venus asked. "We need to hurry up." 

"Beryl's dead, right?" 

"Right." 

"So that makes her an evil spirit. I can take care of getting her defenses down. All you have to do is attack when she can't move." 

"All right. I got it." 

"Get ready. Aku Ryo Tai San. Now!" 

Beryl had been paralyzed and was stuck in mid-attack. 

"Jupiter, if you can attack," Venus screamed. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." 

Jupiter nodded in agreement. "Jupiter Oak Evolution." 

"Mars Fire Sniper." 

Each attack hit dead on. Smoke was everywhere. Beryl released a loud scream and disappeared. Jupiter fell to the ground. She had totally exhausted herself. Venus and Mars ran to see if she was all right. 

"She's just like Mercury," Venus said. "The way this fight is going it doesn't look good in our favor." 

"We might just have to live out my vision, before anything goes our way," Mars said solemnly. 

* "Hey there, Small Brat," Mini Neo said. "How is it going with you?" 

"Horrible since you arrived," Mini Moon responded. "I don't like you. I should just take you out right now. You really get on my nerves." 

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Mini Mask asked. "We have not done anything to make you hate us so much." 

"No, let her say what she wants," Mini Neo said. "I want you to step down. This is my fight and I do not want your help." 

"But you are still pretty weak," Mini Mask said. "I cannot let you do this. In your condition, you could be seriously hurt." 

"I do not need your help," Mini Neo pleaded with him. "Please, just let me do this myself, please." 

"Okay," he agreed, "but if I see that you are getting hurt I am stepping in. I almost lost you once and I will not go through that again. If you get hurt, this is not your fight anymore, it is mine." 

"Fine," Mini Neo said, getting ready to fight. 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," Mini Moon said, letting out her attack. 

The attack caught Mini Neo off guard. She quickly froze the attack without thinking. The effort of negating the attack took her by surprise so much she didn't have time to concentrate her energy. She just about wiped all her energy out. Not wanting to show weakness, and to catch Mini Moon off guard she charged at her. 

"Take this," Mini Neo cried. She punched Mini Moon in the stomach. 

"That was good, but not good enough," Mini Moon said. She returned Mini Neo's punch with one of her own. Mini Neo fell to the ground, being too weak to defend herself much. "And here is the finishing move. Pink Sugar Heart Attack." 

"No," Mini Mask yelled. He ran and covered Mini Neo from the blast. 

"Why did you do that?" Mini Neo asked. "I would have been fine." 

"It is okay," Mini Mask said, smiling through the pain. "I said I would step in if the fight became a little too much for you. It is really okay. I am fine, honest. Just had to make sure you would be okay." 

"That is it," Mini Neo said. "I tried to be nice but I cannot. This is fully a replica of my Mother's attack. Mini Fusion Bomb." 

The attack hit Mini Moon. She fell to the ground. She could barely move from all the pain she felt. She had to check herself to make sure that everything was intact. She thought she had 12 fingers for a second there. 

"All right," Mini Moon told herself, standing up. "I can do this. Pink Sugar Heart Attack." 

"Mini Fusion Bomb," The two attacks went head on. They fought for a while, then equaled each other out. 

* "Surprise!" Dark Moon yelled. "Dark Moon Blast." 

Having the surprise against her, Venus was hit with the attack. "You can't get away with this. Venus Love Me Chain." 

The chain encircled Dark Moon. She didn't seem the lest bit phased by the attack. She just wore a smile on her face. Venus pulled the chain causing Dark Moon to fall. 

"This isn't going to hold me," Dark Moon said. "Dark Moon Blast." 

The attack freed Dark Moon from the chain. It kept going and hit the Tower right above Venus. The building crumbled and started to fall on Venus. She tried to shield herself, but still took tremendous hits from the pieces of the building. 

"Help me," Venus screamed. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash." 

The attack only caused more of the building to fall. A piece of the building hit Venus on the head. She fell unconscious to the ground. 

* "Neo, stop it," Tuxedo Mask yelled. "That's enough." He grabbed Neo by the hands. 

"She is the enemy," Neo said. "Therefore, she must pay." 

Tuxedo Mask had come to stop Neo from hurting Sailor Moon. They had both taken considerable hits. Each one was damaged pretty bad, Sailor Moon more so than Neo. They had to be stopped before they did what Dark Moon was hoping to do in the end. 

"Look, she is not the enemy. You've been lied to. If you love me, listen to me. Overcome what Nanashi has put into your mind." 

Neo pulled herself free. "Neo Fusion Bomb." 

Sailor Moon ran from the attack. She dived to the ground. She was nearly hit by it. Even though the attack didn't hit, it took a lot out of her. She looked over to where Tuxedo Mask had gotten a hold on Neo again. 

_He's taking up for me, _Sailor Moon thought. _Maybe he does still love me. I don't think I'll be moving for a while._

__"Listen to me," Tuxedo Mask pleaded. "You've been lied to. This isn't the way to go through with this." 

"But Nanashi told me the enemy, and they must be taken care of," Neo said. 

"Listen to me, the one you love, she lied to you. This isn't the way." Tuxedo Mask kissed Neo. 

Neo looked confused for a moment. "What's going on?" She asked, confused. 

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked. 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Because Nanashi has been lying to you. She put you under her control. She has been in your mind." 

"I started to confront her, but it didn't work," India recalled. "I guess I was only looking for trouble." 

"It's over now," Tuxedo Mask said, taking Neo in her arms. "We want to help you." 

"I know, but everything is just, just," Neo collapsed from the stress in Tuxedo Mask's arms before she could finish her sentence. 

"Neo," Tuxedo Mask, lying her down gently. "Talk to me." 

_I guess he doesn't still love me._ Sailor Moon thought watching the scene. 

* "Meilin, look out," Mini Mask said pushing her out of the way. He was hit by Mini Moon's attack. He threw a rose and cut her on the hand. 

"This is over," Mini Neo declared. "You have hurt my brother and me long enough. You have been a pain in our side every since we met you. Time to go. Mini Fusion Bomb." 

The attack sent Mini Moon reeling through the air. 

* "Well, look who we have here," Dark Moon said looking at Mars. 

Chapter 20 

B 

"Get away from me!" Mars yelled desperately. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround." 

Dark Moon held her hand up to deflect the attack. "You know, that almost burned my hand," She said, laughingly. "I think the more of you go down the stronger I get. Guess what, you're next, too. I usually prefer my own attacks over your crappie, little ones, but in your cases, I think I can make an acception. Mars Celestial Fire Surround." 

"Aaaahhhhhhh." Mars screamed. She rolled over on the ground, grabbing her side. "I don't think I can move." 

Sailor Moon looked over to Mars. She couldn't hold on much longer against Dark Moon by herself. Sailor Moon had to help her some way. Mars had taken up for, and protected her from a lot of things. Sailor Moon couldn't lie there and watch what was going on. 

_I have to get up, _Sailor Moon thought. _Rei would, and has done the same thing for me before. I can't give up on her, but I don't think I can move._

__"One," Dark Moon counted as she kicked Mars in the side. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Man, this is fun. You know you should really try this sometimes. It is a great way to relieve some of your stress." 

"I bet you wouldn't say that if the roles were reversed." Mars said. 

"How dare you?" Nanashi exclaimed. She kicked Mars really hard in the side this time. Mars had to grip her side again from the pain. "That will teach you to open your dirty mouth again. 

"You know, right after Princess S and Endymion, it was you. Always needed the spotlight, didn't we Mars? You were India's best friend. If India wasn't with Princess S and Endymion, it was you." Dark Moon kicked Nanashi again at the word you. "You were always the go to girl, weren't you? You made sure that India was never an inch near me when you could." 

"Isn't it my job as a Sailor Scout to protect the princesses from evil?" Mars asked, sarcastically. 

Dark Moon leaned down and slapped Mars across the face. "Didn't you learn the last time?" She asked. "I never liked you. You always thought you were better than everyone else, especially me. If not for Serenity's betrayal, it probably would have been yours. Now you will learn the error of your ways-the hard way." 

"You won't get away with this," Mars claimed. 

"And how do you know?" 

"I have seen what is going to happen. You aren't going to get away with this." 

"I bet you don't know that sure. So, it's time to kill all of you. I think I'll kill you first Mars." Dark Moon grabbed Mars by the arms and stood her up. 

"Help me!" Mars screamed, to anyone that might be listening. "Help me." 

"That isn't going to help you, little pest," Dark Moon laughed. 

"Help us!" Mars screamed. Sailor Dark Moon held Mars by her arms. Mars was too weak to get away from her grasp and could only scream. 

"Whom are you yelling to?" Dark Moon asked. "There is no one left to help you. Your weak attempt to win over Neo was all for nothing. You didn't even get to her in time to tell all your revelations to her." Dark Moon leaned over and whispered, "Soon she won't even be able to help herself, let alone anyone else." 

"I know what you plan to do, how could you be so horrible?" Mars asked. 

"How?" Dark Moon asked almost laughingly. "How? I was created this way. I have and always will be evil-pure, dark evil." 

"But she trusts you. She believes in you and all you can do is betray her. She loves you as a sister." 

"Please, don't give me that. She doesn't trust me anymore. The lies everyone has been feeding her have gotten to her. She actually came to question me-me! Anyway, soon, after she has time to get over all of your deaths and spends lots more time with Darien, I'll be a distant memory in Neo's mind, but I can stop that before it happens. And isn't it just so much better when they trust you? You know a little about that, don't you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Sure you do!" Dark Moon said, loving every minute. "Admit it, you always wanted Darien. You've even did things to get him for your own. Always you claim to be such a good friend, but I remember, I even know what happened when you met Darien in this life. You can't tell me somewhere in that psychic mind of yours you didn't even have a feeling that Darien wasn't yours. You feel_ vibes_all the time, but you felt nothing between Serena and Darien? It felt great, didn't it? I know you knew what you were doing." 

"Don't say that," Mars cried, tears in her eyes. "I would never do that intentionally. 

When Serena and Darien were shown as their true selves I was willing to give up Darien." 

"But you had regrets didn't you?" Dark Moon whispered. "You wanted Darien. You would have been a great ally, Mars. I just want you to know, no one is going to have Darien, but me. It's great, isn't it?" 

"If you kill Neo in front of him he'll hate you, and never go to you. How could you get him if he hates you?" 

"My dear, old friend Beryl taught me mind control. I could erase his mind and he wouldn't even know." 

"Don't you learn from past mistakes?" Mars asked. "If you've been keeping such good tabs on all of us you would know that Beryl's mind control was wiped out by the love Serena and Darien shared at the time. Even now, Darien got India from under your mind control. How do you actually believe that will work?" 

"It will work, because Darien will have no one else he loves that deeply alive anymore after I'm done. Let me show you the first part of making that happen. Dark Moon Blast." Mars was sent spiraling across the ground. Dark Moon walked up to her. "You see, my plan is full-proof. But, I hate to say it, you aren't. Buh-bye." 

Sailor Moon fought to get her strength up to save Mars. She struggled to her feet and started to run for Mars. She hoped she would get there in time. 

"Get away from her!" Sailor Moon screamed. Mars lay on the ground bleeding with Dark Moon standing over her. "Moon Tiara Magic." 

Dark Moon jumped out of the way. "Finally, I was wondering when you would fight. It would be my pleasure to wipe out the person I hate most. You, Princess Serenity, are worst than your mother. I have your blood running through my veins, and yet, I feel nothing for you. You took everything from me. I blame you most for everything. The time of the Moon Kingdom was okay for me, but you just had to ruin things with your lust for Darien. I almost succeeded in getting my revenge on everyone, but no, the almighty Queen Serenity had to ruin it, but not this time. Dark Moon Blast!" 

Sailor Moon threw her arms up to shield herself from the blast, only in vain. She fell to the ground. "I'll get you." 

"Really? Here you are Princess, at my feet, where you belong. Soon everyone will be at my feet-or dead. Isn't it fun?" Dark Moon kicked Sailor Moon in her side. "Can't you get up, or are you too weak?" 

"No!" Sailor Moon said. She kicked Dark Moon in the leg sending her down to the ground. Quickly, she got up. "Moon Tiara Magic." 

Dark Moon screamed in pain. The tiara cut her deep in the arm, spilling blood everywhere. "How dare you? You bitch! No matter, you've sealed your fate. I was going to keep you alive to serve me, but not anymore." 

"I wouldn't serve you if my life depended on it." 

"Oh, but it does," Dark Moon kicked Sailor Moon in her stomach, knocking her down to the ground again. She stood up kicking Sailor Moon over and over again in the side. "Your life is mine to do as I wish." Dark Moon picked her leg up and sent her heel flying down toward Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon rolled out of the way onto her stomach before she was hit by the heel. She struggled to get on her knees. She coughed, coughing on the dust in the air, blood coming from her mouth. Finally, she got to her feet. "I will not let you win." 

"Moon Face, you've already lost," Dark Moon laughed. "Look at your followers, your Scouts, they are slowly dying at your feet. I just love it." Dark Moon walked over to where Mini Moon lay nearly unconscious on the ground. "Isn't this one just so cute. 

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash." Dark Moon said, attacking Mini Moon while she was nearly unconscious. The attack caused massive damage and bleeding to Mini Moon. 

"Stop it," Sailor Moon cried, being too hurt to have gotten to Mini Moon on time. 

"Look at the blood coming from her body. Soon she will die from blood lost, but it will be slow and painful. That is the perfect way to kill enemies. Maybe I should speed things up, the young shouldn't suffer." Dark Moon raised her hands to begin her attack. 

"Mama, help me," Mini Moon whispered. 

"Get away from her!" Sailor Moon screamed, pushing Dark Moon to the ground. "I hate you. You're a monster. Moon Spiral Heart Attack." 

"Dark Moon Blast." 

The two blasts went head on toward each other. The power in the two blasts sent huge pieces of rubble everywhere. They had to fight to keep their balance. It was easy to see that Sailor Moon would give up soon, too. 

"Sailor Moon, that was a very bad mistake on your part!" Dark Moon yelled. "You're going to give up, and when you do this blast will leave you helpless." 

_Please help me. I can't hold on much longer,_ Sailor Moon thought. _Someone help me._

Sailor Moon couldn't hold on anymore and left go. The blast sent here reeling through the air until she hit one of the few trees still standing. She fell to ground, bleeding profusely. Dark Moon walked up to her slowly. 

"I'll see you in hell. Dark Moon Blast." 

"No!" Tuxedo Mask yelled, running to block Sailor Moon from the blast. 

"Oh my god," Dark Moon said. "That was really unexpected. I guess old crushes die hard. No need, this just makes my job that much easier. Without him being able to move, and everyone else in the same condition, I can just kill Neo now. She was only a backup plan if I needed her anyway." 

Dark Moon slowly walked over to Neo where Tuxedo Mask had left her on the ground. "Wake up!" Dark Moon yelled, as she slapped her. 

"Get away from me!" Neo yelled. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm not part of this anymore." 

Dark Moon grabbed Neo by the hair. "On the contrary, you are, oh mighty protector. I kill you and everyone is as good as gone. I mean, I could have killed Moon Girl first, but with you out of the way that's more likely to happen." 

Neo kicked Dark Moon in the stomach. She scrambled to get to her feet. "I am not part of this," Neo repeated to her. "I will fight you if I have to." 

"Oh no you don't," Dark Moon said grabbing Neo's hair again. "You know you should have really gotten a haircut. The length of your hair doesn't help you in bad situations. Dark Moon Blast." 

Neo fell to the ground. That attack had taken everything out of her. She could barely move. 

"You may be stronger than me, but not now-not after all the stress, the fighting. You've taken so many hits you're down for the count. Just look at the rest of the Scouts, with your help, you know not protecting them and all, especially with Sailor Moon, they can barely move now. Isn't it great? And I have this to help me." Dark Moon held up a small, silver dagger. It bared the symbol of the Moon, and that of Neo engraved into the handle, which held purple crystals. The blade was craved beautifully, but held a feeling of disaster about it. 

Neo lay on the ground looking up at Dark Moon. Terror filled her eyes as Dark Moon shoved the dagger in her face. 

"Look familiar, huh? Does it scare you? This is the only thing that can kill you. You-all of you-must remember this. They never really trusted you. Mommy Dearest had this made in case you somehow became evil. We can't be killed by the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, hell, we are the crystal. The crystal holds everything we do, the power of the royal family of the Moon. It was made just like us. So you see, if we are the crystal we can't be killed by it-only hurt. The way for you to die is good old killing, only it would take the best warriors in the world to get close enough to use this. I guess that's me. Let's see how it works." Dark Moon raised her arms to stab Neo. 

Chapter 20 

C 

"I don't think so," Tuxedo Mask said grabbing Dark Moon's arm. 

"Aren't you just the knight in shining armor?" Dark Moon asked, amazed that he could still move. She took her free arm and stabbed Darien in the side. 

"Darien!" Neo cried. 

"Father!" Mini Neo yelled. 

"Hold on!" Mini Mask screamed, trying to get up, but to no avail. 

"You aren't going to hurt Neo," He said, in pain. He threw a rose making Dark Moon drop the dagger, cutting her hand. 

"You have gone too far," Dark Moon cried looking at her cut hand. She reached for the dagger, but was pulled back by Tuxedo Mask. He punchedDark Moon in the face. 

"That was low, don't you think?" Dark Moon asked. 

She turned and returned his punch with the same courtesy. She reached for the knife again. Tuxedo Mask reached for it, too. They started to struggle for the knife. Dark Moon kneed him in the stomach causing Tuxedo Mask to release of the dagger. 

Dark Moon quickly took action stabbing him twice more. She ripped the dagger from Tuxedo Mask's abdomen. He stumbled backwards and fell to where Mini Neo and Mini Mask lay in pain and exhausted. Dark Moon walked up to Neo again, the dagger dripping with blood. 

"This is the kill to end all of this. With no heir, the Moon Kingdom shall be mine for the taking. This dagger is one of the few things that can kill you. It's a good thing I kept this with me. Your end is at hand." 

"How could you do this to me?" Neo asked. "I trusted you. Why?" 

"Do you really want a reason, Neo?" Dark Moon asked. "For the loneliness, is one reason. Also, Endymion would be a nice touch, after a little mind control and healing. Then, there's my main goal-the Moon Kingdom-which I can't get without you dead. Do I need to explain anything else to you, my dear sister?" 

"Mother was right, everyone was right, but I was too blind to see," Neo cried. "I should have been Sailor Moon's protector; I should have killed you when I had the chance. Instead, I had to stand by and watch you destroy all the Scouts. Why did I do this to them? Why did I do this to myself?" 

"You did it because I made you. You've been vulnerable every since you stepped foot in 

Japan. I was trusting, I was everything you knew the other Scouts couldn't be, because of who you were and loved. I took advantage of you, and everyone saw that, except you. I should have done this years ago. I mean, with you, I could have wiped out the entire Moon Kingdom. All that power wasted on you. How did they see you as their protector? You're too weak, just like Princess Serenity. You both let your emotions get the best of you. Maybe living with them made you weak, but I was saved when I went to that hell. Now I shall deliver you. I shall be your savior." Dark Moon brought the dagger down to Neo's chest piercing her in the heart. 

"No!" Tuxedo Mask screamed. 

"Mother!" Mini Neo yelled trying to get herself to her feet. 

"Get away from her," Mini Mask cried. 

Neo lay on the ground dead. Her blood was spilling everywhere. Tuxedo Mask had struggled to get to her side and was holding her. Dark Moon lay off to the side watching everything with a smile on her face. 

"Now it's time to be rid of the two most annoying things I've had to deal with-the Twins," Dark Moon said with delight. "You two almost kept me from getting revenge, and for that you shall pay. Don't you wish you would have kept your mouths shut?" 

"Never," Mini Mask cried. "It will not end this way." 

"But it already has, and now it's your turn to go." 

"This has not ended yet," Mini Neo said. "I would rather die than have that happen, and I just might, too. My mother will live." Mini Neo transformed into Princess Meilin, to help herself gain more energy. 

"Do not Meilin!" Mini Mask cried. "You might die. You do not have enough energy to pull it off." 

"I know that, but I have to see if I can for both of our sakes. I love you, Yukito. I love all of you and I am willing to risk my life for you. Time's Gate!" A blinding flash of light lit the sky. 

************ 

"This is the kill to end all of this. With no heir, the Moon Kingdom shall be mine for the taking. This dagger is one of the few things that can kill you. It's a good thing I kept this with me. Your end is at hand." 

The sky lit up with a bright, white light. Princess Meilin showed up in the sky. She seemed to be radiating the light somehow. 

"Help me," She said before she fell. Mini Mask immediately pushed himself to stand up. He ran and caught his twin before she fell to the ground. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I thought you were there beside me, but-what happened? You could only have done that attack if something was totally wrong." 

"It was," Meilin whispered. "Mother was killed and I couldn't let that happen." 

"I understand," Mini Mask said. "I know what we must do. Father, get Mother now. We'll take care of Dark Moon for now." 

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I can't let you do that." 

"If you don't Mother will die!" Mini Mask screamed. "Now do it. This is our mission, and for the time being we're dispensable. We were sent here to protect you no matter what. We will come back if you and Mother are together. Now go." 

Tuxedo Mask looked at him for a moment. "Okay." He said. "I'm trusting you." He struggled to get up and run to Neo picking her up. 

"What's this about two little brats trying to take care of me?" Dark Moon asked, almost laughingly. 

Mini Mask lay Meilin down on the ground. He transformed into Prince Yukito. "Get ready. We've been training for a time like this all our lives. Now is the time to do what must be done. We'll have to step it up a little to help the Scouts. Sun's Chariot." This was an attack that had been taught to him that would also give him and Meilin extra power. It was a joint attack that could wipe out or deeply wound an enemy. 

Meilin felt the energy she needed and rose to help. "Moon Revival." 

A huge ball of energy that was gold and silver was generated. It headed straight for Dark Moon. She was surprised by the attack. With little time to react, all she could do was cover herself. She let out a horrible scream when it hit. When the smoke cleared, she was badly wounded. She was bleeding all over her body. 

"How?" She asked. "How could you do this to me?" 

The Scouts started to come around. The Twins had helped them also. The blast was too weak to kill Dark Moon because they had rerouted some of the energy to the other Scouts. They knew they would need them to protect Neo. 

"Scouts, help us!" Meilin yelled. "We need your help. We have helped you regain your strength now help us." 

Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mini Moon, and Sailor Moon stood up from their newly acquired strength. They seemed amazed that they could get up after so much. They still seemed to ache a little, but other than that they were fine. 

"Come on, Scouts," Mars commanded. "They need our help." 

"Right," Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus answered simultaneously. 

"I can't, then I'd be on their side," Sailor Moon said. 

"Me, too," Mini Moon replied. 

"Get over it," Mercury cried. "Put aside your petty differences. This isn't about them, who they are, or what they did to you." 

"Yeah," Jupiter agreed. "This is about the whole world. People depend on you to protect them no matter what." 

"Besides," Venus added, "wouldn't saving Rini, even Darien, be a perk to it. Save the ones you love if you don't do it for anybody else." 

"You're right," Mini Moon answered. "Darien is still going to be my Dad. I have to save my kingdom, too. What about you, Sailor Moon?" 

"I don't know," she answered. 

_"How can you be so cold? You know this isn't just about you. Can't you see passed your own nose?"_

_* "Fine, Serena. Don't show sympathy now, then, or ever. Just please, when the time does come, accept me for whom you always knew me to be first. I hope in your heart there is room to let me in to save hundreds of lives."_

_"I guess we'll see how much you mean to me when the time comes, but until then, you're dead to me."_

__"I have to do this for everyone," Sailor Moon told herself. "She was right. I am being cold. I can't turn my back on so many people. I have to do this. 

"All right. I'll help." 

"Wait for us!" A voice yelled from behind them. The Scouts turned around to see it was Uranus. 

"We've come to help," Pluto called. 

"You haven't gotten into any serious trouble without us around?" Neptune asked, when they came up to the others. 

"Stop right there!" Dark Moon called. "Look at this, it's a Scout Jamboree. It ends here." Dark Moon transformed into Queen Nanashi. She had a long, flowing black dress. It had a very, modest neckline, and a spilt straight up the left side. It had long bellbottom sleeves. On her forehead, was the sign of the Dark Moon. 

"Hurry form a circle around my Mother," Meilin yelled. "Form a power shield around her." 

The Scouts locked hands and formed a circle.__

__"Moon Cosmic Power." 

"Mercury Star Power." 

"Mars Star Power." 

"Jupiter Star Power." 

"Venus Star Power." 

"Pluto Star Power." 

"Uranus Star Power." 

"Neo Prism Power." 

"Moon Prism Power." 

A shield went into the air of different colors. 

__"That won't stop me," Nanashi cried. "Dark Moon Blow Out." A vast beam of dark light was shot straight for the shield. It was Nanashi's most powerful attack. It was powered by the dark energy she received from the Dark Moon. 

"Neo, you have to fight back," Tuxedo Mask said. 

"Come on, Mother you have the power to beat her," Mini Mask cried. 

"I'm too weak to beat her," Neo cried. 

"No, you aren't, believe in yourself," Tuxedo Mask cried. "I love you. Don't let me die, or anyone else here you care about." 

"It's not that easy," Neo said, with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can beat her. My powers are greatly diminished." 

"We believe in you," Mini Mask coaxed. "We know you have the power to beat her." 

The shield they put up was too weak to take the damage it was receiving from Nanashi, and it was starting to fade. If something didn't happen fast, all would be lost. 

"We need more power!" Meilin screamed. "Everyone, step it up." 

"Planet Power!" They all yelled. Their pendants and transformation sticks appeared in front of the Scouts. Each transformed into the princess of their planet, baring their own color and planet's symbol. Their transformation sticks and pendants started to spin in front of them causing a more powerful shield. The lights from the shield seemed to increase.Rubble and debris went flying everywhere from the blast. 

"Go on," Nanashi screamed, "you won't be able to hold me off much longer." 

"Help us!" Serena cried. "I have accepted you. Don't let it be too late for you to accept me. We need you to pull this off. We need you to save our kingdom." 

"Help us!" Tuxedo Mask cried, with tears in his eyes. He kissed Neo passionately. "I love you. I believe in you. Do this for me, for the kingdom, for every damn thing you believe in. Don't give out on me now." 

"I love you, too," Neo said. "And I'll do anything to save you." Neo turned into Princess India. She rose above the Scouts to make her final attack. "Neo Final Blast." An enormous, white light appeared and flew straight towards Nanashi. 

"What is this?" Nanashi cried. "It can't be. She can't be overpowering me." 

"Nanashi, you are cold. Once, you were a very, close friend, but now I see that friend died a long time ago. I cannot forgive the betrayals that you have committed against me, and the kingdom. Your harshness shall not go unpunished. I am sad to wield such cruel punishment on you. I hope that in another life you shall have a pure spirit. Neo Final Blast." 

"No, no, no!" Nanashi screamed, as she was overtaken by the attack. She was completely destroyed by the power of the blast. 

"I pray that you are not forsaken," India said, sadly. 


	21. Departure

Epilogue 

From the battle, everyone had gained lots of physical damage-some even experienced emotional pain. The first few weeks after the battle were spent recovering from the major blows each had taken. India seemed to take the longest to recover, going into an isolated state after the battle. Eventually, she came around, still being a little withdrawn from herself and others. 

The days that followed seemed to be peaceful. Everyone tried their best to put aside hard feelings and celebrate. It seemed it was hardest of all for the Tsukino and Present families. They tip-toped around each other not wanting to say too much. Each one still held feelings of dread and anger toward each other. The Scouts tried to keep them happy when they were together, but it hardly ever worked. 

The time after the battle was a time of departure, also. The Outer Scouts left as mysteriously as they had appeared without word or good bye. Soon after, it was Rini's turn, having a bad note to leave on. She left not knowing what the future would hold, and questions that only her parents could answer. Last was the Twins to leave. After spending plenty of time with their parents on a happier note, they decided it was time to leave to their own time. They seemed happy, but they left with a little uneasiness about how the future would seem to them, now that they had seen their parents together in the past. They were not the last to go as it seemed-not yet. 

India and Darien sat in a dimly lit restaurant. They had spent little time alone together since the battle. Their time had been spent talking to the other Scouts, spending time with Rini and the Twins, and even awkward moments spent with Serena. 

"I like your hair like that," Darien complimented India. 

"Thank you," India said. She had cut her hair just under her shoulders after the battle. She saw it as an awakening and breaking away from her responsibilities. She was no longer tied to the Moon Kingdom so she kept her hair short and down in no style. 

"I haven't had the chance to ask you how you've been feeling," Darien said. "So, how have you been feeling?" 

"I don't really know, but I'm sure I'll know soon," India replied, with her eyes down. 

"What does that mean?" Darien asked. 

India looked up from the table with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I should stay here much longer." India announced, sadly. 

"What do you mean?" Darien asked. 

Outside, it started to rain. It gave the perfect scene for the sadness that was taking place. It seemed the world was weeping for them. 

"I've been looking at us, at my life. I've been looking at Serena, too. In a way, we are all cursed by destiny and fate. Both are cruel and mean. It seems us three are all doomed to repeat this unhappy cycle for the rest of our lives. I'm not sure if I want that to happen. I don't know if I want to do that to you-always in the middle. It isn't right. 

"You know, even though Serena doesn't see it, I see her as the lucky one. She is always, always the one who ends up with you. It is like I'm just there to witness your happiness. She doesn't see it that way, though. 

"What we do doesn't just affect us. It affects our children, too, and I'm not just talking about Meilin and Yukito. This affects Rini just as much, if not more, because of the position she has to take one day. All of them have left and gone on their way. I think it's time for me to leave, too. 

"I'm leaving, Mi. I have to go to find myself. During these last few days, I've wonder where my life is going. If I don't know myself, I can't possibly know anyone else. It seems for a while I will be the Lost Princess. You have to understand that if I don't have myself, I won't be able to keep or make you happy. This just goes with the saying, If you don't learn from history you are doomed to repeat it." 

A singer stepped up to the stage as the building quieted. She was supposed to be the new singer that was always on the radio. She was the main attraction for the day. After the room was quiet, she began to sing. 

_When I think about the first time, I thought I'd found someone who cared for me, but things were not as they appeared to be._ _Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried, when my first brush with love left me shaking inside._

"What are you saying?" Darien asked with tears. "You do make me happy by just being here. You can't leave me again." 

"You know I'm right," India said. "I'll cause you more pain if I'm here, and I just can't do that to you. I want you to go back to Serena." 

"No, I love you. I'll wait for you. When you return I'll be here with open arms. Forever if need be." 

"No, Darien. I shall not forsake you. I may never return, and I want you to be happy while I'm gone. Don't make this harder for me than it already is. I love you, too. I want you to be happy." India kissed Darien one last time and ran out of the restaurant. 

"No!" Darien yelled, running after India. "Come back." 

_Ever since I can remember,_ _just like a brother you've been strong and true. Always been the one to see me through._

__Darien turn at the door to see Serena. She was soaking wet. When India had run out the door, she had disappeared. Old memories of Serena and Darien started to flash through their minds. Serena had thrown a doughnut at Darien after he had seen her pigging out on them. Serena was pouring her heart out about become a model, while Darien wised her up about it, embarrassing her in front of Andrew. 

_Rainy day man, you're much more than a friend. I would give anything just to see you again._

__Serena and Darien regained their memories about their past. Darien was breaking up with Serena, leaving her to stand in the rain alone. 

_Always been the one to see me through. Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cried when my first brush with love left me shaking inside._

__Then there was the Arabian Knight, Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Endymion. 

_Rainy day man, rainy day man, rainy day man._

__Serena ran into Darien's arms. Slowly, he put his arms around her. 

"I love you, Darien," Serena cried. "Please, don't leave me." 

Darien looked in the direction India had run away. She wanted him to be happy, and maybe he could. He smiled and held Serena tighter. "I love you, too," Darien whispered. "I love you, too." 

The End 


End file.
